In this Life
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: A month after returning from being Agent Afloat, Tony's life is about to change in ways he never expected. AU from early season 6, Tony/OC, Family fic, Gibbs/DiNozzo Father/Son moments. Check out the sequel "Sitting on top of the world"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. This is my first foray into _NCIS _fanfiction as a writer, not just a reader. Well, sort of. I wrote a NCIS/House crossover a few years ago, and a HOUSE fic which featured NCIS characters in it, but I'd only just started watching the show then (from season 5), so I count this as my first NCIS fic. **

**It's AU from early season 6, after "Agent Afloat" but before "Heartland". It's a Tony/OC fic, with many Tony/Gibbs Father/Son moments, a few cases, and lots about our favourite NCIS family. **

**Basically, I felt it was time Tony got to fall in love- without it being an undercover assignment. **

**In this life**

**Chapter 1**

"_Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with, luck be a lady tonight!"_

Frank Sinatra blasted through the car speakers, playing at a much louder volume that it usually would be, so that the smooth voice of Ol' Blue Eyes could be heard over the pounding of rain on the car roof.

Tony sang along, mostly on-key, but his private performance was only half-hearted as he kept his focus on steering safely through the streets of Georgetown. It was absolutely pouring down, and had been all day. McGee had read online that it was the worst storm DC had seen in years, and they had all been relieved when Gibbs had told them to head out home for the day slightly earlier than usual.

Tony didn't think his boss would have minded being stuck at the Navy Yard all night due to the storm, but stuck at the Navy Yard with Tony, McGee and Ziva, who admittedly had a tendency to act like squabbling children at times instead of the Federal Agents they were? Yeah, not going to happen.

Tony had taken it upon himself to drive Abby home, he didn't want his favourite forensic scientist driving in this weather, and Gibbs hadn't made to move when his team had. Abby had invited him to stay the night at her place to avoid the storm, but Tony had refused.

"Please, Abs. A storm like this? Perfect movie marathon movie weather," he'd grinned at her and Abby had laughed in agreement before hopping out of the car and dashing into her apartment building.

The promise of microwave popcorn, and a few movies that may or may not be storm related; was more than enough for Tony to suffer through driving his car at a snail's pace through the streets, and hey, he had Sinatra for company.

Even in the worst weather such as this, Tony was just glad to be home. It had been a month since he'd been reassigned to DC after the _Seahawk _and sometimes felt like he was still trying to find his land legs.

Tony was only ten minutes from home when something caught his eye through the darkening sky and sheets of rain. There was a car pulled over to the side of the road, a little emerald green Ford Fiesta. There was a woman standing next to the open trunk, wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt and she was soaked through.

Tony groaned inwardly. He felt sorry for the unknown woman, car trouble was bad at the best of times, let alone in this weather. He didn't really want to have to stop and help, getting wet himself- he couldn't endure another lecture from Ducky about how careful he had to be to risk pneumonia with his plague-scarred lungs. But no other driver was stopping to help the woman, and as a Federal Agent, wasn't it part of his civic duty to help those in need?

"Anthony, you owe yourself big time for this," he muttered to himself, flicking his indicator on and pulling up behind her.

In the glow of his headlights, even through the rain, he could catch the expression of relief and also wariness on her face at seeing someone pull over to assist her.

Bracing himself against the cold and the wet, Tony opened the door and stepped out of the car, shutting the door quickly behind him as he approached the woman.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

He called out above the rain.

"Flat tire," she called back. "Thought I had a jack in the trunk, but I can't find it."

Tony nodded and jogged back to his own trunk, popping it open to dig out his own jack and an umbrella. As he returned, he noticed the woman eyeing the jack as though it were a weapon, which Tony knew very well it could be.

Mentally slapping the back of his head a la Gibbs for not thinking to do that first of all, Tony dug into his coat pocket for his ID.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS," he introduced himself, handing his badge and ID to her.

"NCIS? I haven't heard of it," she said hesitantly.

'_No one ever has_,' Tony thought sadly. "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services," he explained, still holding his ID out to her.

The woman slowly took it, glanced at it and visibly relaxed. "Hi. Jemma Fitzwilliam," she introduced herself in return.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "It's just… this seems like the plot of a bad horror film you know? Pouring down rain, flat tire, guy pulls over to 'help'…."

"And then the woman ends up stuffed in a trunk or running through the woods," Tony continued with an easy grin. "I get it."

He didn't mention that _he _was the one who should be wary. Tony would never forgot the case Team Gibbs had solved a few years ago when Naval men pulled over to help a damsel in distress with car trouble and were murdered for their assistance.

"Here, let me help," he offered.

Jemma began to protest. "Oh, no. I couldn't ask-"

Tony cut her off. "I insist. You can hold the umbrella," he smiled charmingly at her and Jemma blushed shyly as she nodded and took the umbrella from Tony.

She was a fairly pretty woman, Tony could tell, even though she was soaked to the skin. She had large dark brown eyes, and brown hair, that was currently plastered to her head in a ponytail. She was shorter than Tony, about 5'10 to his 6'1, but as Tony knelt down to change the tire, he noticed she was wearing boots with two-inch heels.

Tony couldn't believe how dark it was when it was only five o'clock. Luckily it was only October, or it would have been even colder than it was.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully when Tony finally fixed the new tire on and was lifting the flat into the trunk.

"Forget it," Tony brushed her thanks aside. "How long were you there before I pulled over?"

"About fifteen minutes," she admitted. Then she laughed sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself from looking in the trunk every few minutes in the hope the jack would magically appear."

Tony nodded. "You'll find it when you go home."

"In the last imaginable place, I'm sure," she agreed.

Tony shut the trunk and turned to her and she stretched out her hand to his. "Thanks again, Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony," he corrected her, shaking her hand and she smiled.

"Tony. Thank you. I really appreciate you stopping."

"Not at all. Have a good night," Tony smiled and took the umbrella back as she handed it back to him.

By the time he'd put the umbrella and jack away and was climbing thankfully into his warm, dry car, the Ford Fiesta was already pulling away, the taillights just visible through the rain.

Tony turned the heater up as he pulled away. Maybe he'd have his movie marathon on the TV in his bedroom tonight where it was warmer. He wasn't joking about Ducky lecturing him if he got sick.

When Tony entered his apartment, his first stop was the bathroom where he pulled off his wet clothes and had a steaming hot shower to warm up. When he turned off the shower and reached for a towel, the rain was still pounding against the window, and lightning was lighting up the sky.

"If it's still like this in the morning, I'm calling in sick," he grumbled, pulling on warm sweatpants and an old Ohio State sweatshirt.

Gibbs wouldn't believe he was ill for a second of course, but maybe he could ring Ducky and get the elderly medical examiner to convince Gibbs it was better Tony didn't get exposed to the cold, wet weather. You know, for health purposes.

Luckily, Tony's apartment had a great heating system and by the time he'd made the popcorn and selected his movies (_The Perfect Storm, Back to the future_- the first one, and maybe _Twister_ if he felt up to it after the first two) and brought them into his bedroom, the apartment was warm and toasty.

He was just climbing into bed after putting _The Perfect Storm _into the DVD player when his phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he reached across to the nightstand to grab the handset, but his irritation vanished when he saw the caller ID.

"Hey Abs. You okay?" he greeted her, wondering if perhaps she was freaked out by the storm.

She sounded relieved to hear his voice. "Tony! Where have you _been_? I tried calling, but there was no answer, and then I tried your cell, but it went straight to voice mail. I thought maybe you'd had an accident between my place and yours and I _knew _I should have made you stay the night."

"Abby!" he cut her off gently. "Relax, okay? I got held up on the way home, and then hopped straight in the shower. My cell went straight to voice mail probably because of the weather. Cell towers are probably down. Okay?"

Abby let out a deep breath. "Okay," she said, her voice calmer. "I just wanted to see if you got home okay. It's awful out there."

"I know," Tony agreed. "But I'm really fine. I'm about to watch a movie."

Abby perked up at that. "Which one?"

"_The Perfect Storm."_

"Appropriate. I approve," she laughed. "Sounds good. Maybe I should have come home with you."

"You know you're always welcome here, Abs. But I don't want you out in this storm," Tony said sternly.

Abby sighed. "Fine. Are you picking me up in the morning then, considering my car is still at the Navy Yard?"

Tony hadn't thought about that, and grimaced to think that now he had no hope of calling in sick for poor weather in the morning.

"Sure. What time?"

"I've got to be in the lab for seven. I'm getting Major Mass Spec repaired and the guy's coming between eight and two."

"What's up with the Major?" Tony asked, leaning back against his pillows.

"I think he's throwing a temper tantrum. It's probably nothing, but I didn't want to risk fixing it myself."

"Yeah, I can imagine how happy Vance would be to replace your mass spectrometer if it couldn't be fixed," Tony rolled his eyes at the image of the NCIS director.

"This has nothing to do with Vance, DiNozzo!" Abby sounded indignant. "This is do with the Major. He's a part of the family, he's one of my babies. I can't replace him!"

Tony paused. "Of course not. Ok, so I'll pick you up at half-past six?"

"Cool. See you then, Tony!"

"See ya, Abs. We'll have our own movie night when it's better weather, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Abby agreed enthusiastically. "Are we going by theme, actor, or a series?"

"Up to you. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Night, Tony."

"Night, Abs."

Tony hung up and grabbed a handful of popcorn as he picked up the remote and pressed play.

There was no better time to watch a movie than when it was raining.

**AN. If you have any constructive criticism, I'm happy to hear it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. Wow, what a great first response to the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. I admit, I was a little nervous about posting in a new fandom, but I'm glad everyone is so far liking Jemma! **

**I know how hard it is to accept a new character when we love the ones already there so much!**

**Chapter 2**

The team were not on call that weekend, and the whole team was thrilled when the sun broke through the clouds on Friday afternoon, and the weatherman assured them blue skies would be sticking around for the next few days.

Tony and Abby had made plans to have a movie marathon night on Saturday night, so on Saturday morning, Tony headed out to the grocery store. He knew from experience how much junk food he and Abby could and more than likely _would_ eat during the course of a few films.

The blue sky and sunshine had made a great impact on Tony's mood, and the prospect of spending time with the bubbly Goth didn't hurt either. He whistled to himself as he pushed the cart through the aisles, tossing various items into the cart.

The grocery store was bustling with people who hadn't been able to do their shopping during the week because of the rain. Tony more than once had to manoeuvre his cart through crowded aisles, and if he wasn't in such a good mood, he'd be severely tempted to flash his badge and order people to move aside to let him through.

Of course, what degree of national security would involve grocery shopping, Tony wasn't sure, but he'd think of something.

Lost in thoughts of compiling a list of such scenarios, Tony almost ran his cart up the heels of someone standing in front of the cereals.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologised.

"No, it's fine," a woman replied. Then, "Tony?"

Tony looked up, startled. For one awful moment he wondered whether he'd just almost run over one of his ex-girlfriends.

"Uh, yeah? Hi…" he stalled.

The woman looked faintly familiar, but he couldn't place her face.

She seemed to recognise that and held her hand up tentatively in greeting. "Uh, Jemma? Jemma Fitzwilliam? You helped me change my tire-"

"Oh yeah!" Tony clicked his fingers in recollection. "How are you? Did you find your jack?"

She laughed. "I did. It was in my dog's kennel. I think he thought it was a bone or a toy or something."

Tony grinned. "You have a dog?"

"I have three actually," she replied. "Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. I really wanted to say thank you for what you did the other night. You didn't have to stop, but you did… I was going to send a card or something to the Navy Yard."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been doing her research," he teased her and she blushed.

"I… may have Googled NCIS during the week and seen the website," she admitted and Tony grinned.

"We have a website?"

She laughed and he grinned.

"Seriously, it was no big deal. Anyone could have stopped…. Well, someone should have stopped. I'm just glad nothing happened and you got home alright."

Jemma smiled and nodded. "I did. Well… I should get going. But thanks again."

"Forget it. Nice seeing you," Tony waved and they went their separate ways.

Tony couldn't help but think as he finished his shopping that his first impression of Jemma Fitzwilliam had been correct, she was a very pretty young woman. She could barely be thirty yet, Tony was sure, or she looked very young for her age. She wouldn't be defined as a beauty by the mass media, but she wasn't plain or unattractive either.

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking of her as 'young woman', like he was Ducky or something! He had only turned thirty-seven that summer and he didn't think that was particularly old.

He made sure to get a large packet of sour worms for Abby- their last movie marathon night he'd forgotten them and Abby had made him go out at nine-thirty to get them, and pinched him so hard there'd been a bruise for a week.

As he pushed the cart out to the car after paying, he walked past an emerald green Ford Fiesta and smiled, recognising it as Jemma's. Tony, always eager to hone his investigative skills when possible, stopped walking to examine the car carefully. Now, in the daylight and sunshine, he could see that the backseat was covered with dog leads, toys and a few thin paperback novels stamped with the name of "Jefferson High School."

Tony didn't want to get caught snooping around someone's car, and quickly continued on to his own car. As he drove home, he found himself thinking about Jemma. He was glad he'd run into her, and not just because that meant she wouldn't be sending a card to the office. He really wanted no thanks simply for stopping on a rainy night to help a pretty girl change a tire; and he could only imagine what Ziva and McGee would say.

They'd probably tease him about being a knight in shining armour for a damsel in distress… although Tony would be willing to bet most of his DVD collection that Ziva would get either or both of those idioms wrong. When Abby got wind of it (and she most certainly would thanks to McBig Mouth) she'd demand all details and all three would assume Tony was interested in her.

Tony knew that he hadn't been dating much in recent months, after Jeanne and then his months as Agent Afloat, he still felt like he was finding his feet again. Jenny's death and the whole thing with Vance had shaken him more than he wanted to admit and tried to pretend otherwise.

But being reassigned to DC really helped him appreciate the small things in life that he'd missed most whilst on the _USS. Regan _and then the _Seahawk, _like movie marathons with Abby.

Abby had picked the theme for that night's movie marathon, she had picked to watch the _X-Men _trilogy, a decision which Tony whole-heartedly approved of.

October wasn't one of Tony's favourite times of year, because it featured his least favourite holiday- Halloween. It was just over a week and a half away, and the only bright side for Tony was trying to guess what Abby's Halloween costume would be for this year.

Since the Marilyn Monroe affair a few years ago, Tony had decided forewarning would definitely be an advantage, and he and Abby amused themselves in the weeks before Halloween as Tony tried to guess what the forensic scientist would be wearing.

"I'm here!" Abby called out just after six as she let herself into the apartment. "You can order the pizza now. Did you remember the sour worms this time?"

Tony tossed the bag to her as she stripped off her coat. "Would I dare forget after last time?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Please, don't be such a baby. I didn't pinch that hard!"

"Abby there was a _bruise!_" Tony yelped indignantly.

The weekend passed far too quickly for Tony's liking. Abby crashed in Tony's spare room after they finished the third _X-Men_ movie and treated him to pancakes for breakfast on Sunday morning.

Once she'd left, Tony tidied up and did some laundry. He went for a run on Sunday evening before night fell, and was surprised to find himself jogging past Jefferson High School. Considering it was a good twenty minute drive from his apartment building, he found it slightly disconcerting that he should find himself there.

Shaking his head firmly, he turned around and headed back home, resolved to put Jemma Fitzwilliam out of his mind.

Work was the same as ever, they caught a new case on Monday afternoon and Tony didn't even make it home until Wednesday evening, the team had been forced to pull an all-nighter on Monday night and Tuesday night Tony had been unable to sleep and figured it made more sense to stay back again and catch up on all his paperwork.

But the rest of the week was as normal, teasing McGee, getting head slapped by Gibbs and seeing how long it took until Ziva threatened to kill him with a paperclip if he annoyed her anymore.

"Hey, Tony?" McGee asked him on Friday night as they were leaving the office and entering the elevator. "Have you got the _Hulk _on DVD?"

Tony paused, thinking it wasn't really a surprise that McGee would be interested in a movie based off a comic book.

"The 1977 TV series or the 2003 Ang Lee movie with Eric Bana and Jennifer Connelly?" he asked. "Although the answer to both is, of course I do, McStupid Question and no you can't borrow them. Not after what happened to my _12 Angry Men _DVD."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, I apologised for that _and _replaced the DVD, even though I _know _that scratch was there when you gave it to me!"

"All my DVDs are in perfect condition, McGee. There's no way that scratch was there when I graciously let you borrow it."

McGee didn't retort, not wanting to bring up the argument again. "And actually, I was talking about the new one. The one with Liv Tyler?"

Now Tony was surprised but tried to cover it. "Ah, you mean _The Incredible Hulk, _directed by Louis Leterrier. Is that out yet?"

McGee was puzzled. "Uh, yeah. It came out on Tuesday."

"Huh… guess it slipped my mind with the case and all," Tony mused thoughtfully, who was well known within NCIS for buying all the latest releases as soon as they came out.

"Can I borrow it when you do get it?" McGee asked hopefully and Tony pretended to think about it.

"If I promise to compare the 2003 movie with this one?" McGee added, in a long suffering tone, knowing Tony well.

Tony grinned. "Deal," he agreed cheerfully as the elevator doors opened into the lobby.

By the time Tony got to his car, he was already itching to buy the movie. But they'd been late leaving that day, and he knew there was no way he'd be able to get to the store that night to get it.

But patience had never been one of Tony's strong suits, even though he knew he could go out the next day to buy it.

"Blockbuster it is," he said decidedly and headed for the video store.

**AN. Jefferson High is fictional, obviously. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. This update is for TeamWicked, who was a tad impatient to know what happened next :P**

**Chapter 3**

Thankfully, Blockbuster had a copy of _The Incredible Hulk_ left on the shelves, and Tony decided to look around while he was there and see if there was anything else that appealed to him. Friday nights were always a crappy night for watching television.

He smiled to himself as he came across a little girl, stretching up on her tiptoes in her efforts to reach a copy of _The Sound of Music _that was on a top shelf.

"Here you go," he said helpfully, grabbing it quickly and handing it to her before she could hurt herself.

"Thank you," she said politely, and then skipped off. "Aunty Jem, can I get this one?"

Tony looked up and was surprised to see Jemma Fitzwilliam rounding the corner. She saw the little girl's choice and barely supressed a sigh.

"Again, El? You got that last time."

"But it's my favourite!" the little girl whined and Jemma smiled.

"OK, ok. Has James picked one yet?"

"I'll check," the girl offered and ran off.

Jemma happened to glance over in Tony's direction and looked as surprised to see him as he felt to see her.

"So, who's stalking who?" he joked, moving towards her and she laughed.

"Well, you probably know more about this sort of thing than I do, being a Federal Agent; but I'm pretty sure most stalkers _don't _bring their niece and nephew with them on the job."

Tony thought about that. "True. And I promise you I'm not stalking _you_," he grinned and she laughed again.

"I do seem to be running into you constantly lately though," he mused. "I don't know why it's only started now."

"I only moved here in August," Jemma explained.

Tony nodded. That made sense, he'd still been Agent Afloat in August.

"Did you move far?" he asked, making conversation.

"From Chicago," she replied. "And now that I'm here, I've become the official baby-sitter for my brother's kids."

"The little one is a _Sound of Music _fan, I take it," Tony said with a smile.

"Elisa, yeah, she loves it. I mean, I love it too… but it's a _long_ movie," Jemma sighed. "So we have to watch whatever James picks first otherwise they'll crash long before the Von Trapp kids are singing 'So long, Farewell' and we'll never get to watch the other movie and James is furious because he missed out."

Tony chuckled but before he could say anything else, the kids, Elisa and James suddenly appeared by their aunt's side.

"Aunty Jemma, I want to get _The Incredible Hulk _but they don't have any!" James pouted, looking heartbroken.

Tony looked down at the copy of the aforementioned movie in his hands and felt bad for the little boy.

"Tell you what," he spoke up as Jemma began making suggestions that failed to appease James.

"Why don't you take this one?"

James' eyes lit up as he saw the movie, but Jemma protested. "No, we couldn't-"

Tony shrugged. "I was going to buy it tomorrow anyway, I was just impatient to check out the special features. Here."

James didn't hesitate in leaping forward to take it from Tony. "Thanks!" he said happily. "I didn't get to see it in the cinemas. It's supposed to be better than the _Hulk _movie, but I don't think it will be. Ang Lee is the best!"

Tony was impressed. "How old are you, kid?" he asked.

"Eleven," James replied. "Elisa's six."

"Well, I'll have to agree with you about Ang Lee. I'm going to compare the 2003 movie with this one with a buddy of mine at work. He's going to definitely think this one is the best for all the special effects- he's a real nerd like that."

James scoffed. "Special effects are cool, but it's all about the action."

Tony grinned up at Jemma. "I like him. He's smart."

Jemma beamed, proud aunt that she was. "He is. They both are. I'm a very lucky aunt."

Tony sighed slightly. If he wasn't getting the movie, he didn't really have any further business in Blockbuster, and honestly, he had more than enough movies at home to watch.

"Well, then I'll bid you all farewell," he said lightly.

"I still feel bad about taking the movie," Jemma began and Tony cut her off.

"Is this how this is going to go? I do something nice when I run into you, and you feel guilty for no reason?" he teased her and she laughed.

"Why don't you come and watch it with us?" James interrupted and both Jemma and Tony were startled.

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude," Tony said finally but Jemma hesitated.

"You could?" she suggested tentatively. "I mean, if you don't have plans. This way you still get to see the movie… and I wouldn't feel as bad. Plus, James would have someone to compare the movie with…. I confess I haven't seen the _Hulk _movie."

Tony gasped. "You haven't seen the _Hulk?" _

He stared down at James in amazement. "Aren't you educating your aunt in the world of Ang Lee?"

"She lived in Chicago for three years," James replied and Tony shook his head.

"That's no excuse, young James."

Then he lifted his head and smiled at Jemma. "Sounds good. I'll bring pizza."

"Yay, pizza!" Elisa exclaimed enthusiastically.

Jemma let James go pay for the movie and then dug around in her bag for a pen and paper to give Tony her address. He was surprised to see that she only lived a short drive from him, which explains how they'd met in the grocery store the week before.

"So, I'll be around in about twenty minutes, half an hour?" Tony suggested and she nodded.

"Sure. See you then," she smiled and left with the kids.

Tony shook his head as he headed to his own car. He wasn't sure if this was technically a date, but if it was…. It would definitely rate as one of the strangest first dates he'd ever been on.

He ordered and bought the pizza he'd promised, then quickly swung by his apartment to change out of his suit and into jeans and a shirt.

Jemma's small townhouse was easy to find and when he knocked on the door he heard barking, and remembered Jemma had said she had three dogs.

She opened the door and invited him in, nudging a hound dog aside with her foot as she did so to keep it from running out the door.

"Hi, come on in," she invited.

Tony wasn't a massive dog fan, but he had to admit, the little hound was cute. "Thanks. Is this little guy excited to see me or the pizza?" he asked and she laughed.

"If you've got sausage on the pizza, it's definitely that. Now, this is Copper. That's Pongo and that's Lady," she pointed to a Dalmatian and a cocker spaniel in turn and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"_Disney _fan?"

"Who isn't?" she grinned, and Tony nodded admittedly.

"True."

Tony spotted James and Elisa sitting on the couch and smiled awkwardly. He never really seemed to click with kids, but he could talk about movies with anyone, so he was hoping it wouldn't be a total disaster.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hi, Agent DiNozzo!" Elisa said cheerfully.

"You can call me Tony," he offered.

"Ok, Agent DiNozzo," she replied and Tony supressed a laugh.

"Do you work for the FBI?" James asked curiously and Tony snorted.

"Those idiots? No. I work for NCIS. We investigate crimes in the Navy," he explained and James frowned.

"Like cops?"

"Yeah, kind of," Tony nodded.

"Alright, who wants to watch the _Incredible Hulk?" _Jemma asked tactfully intervening before they could bombard Tony with questions.

They watched the movie, James and Tony commenting on various aspects as they went and then Elisa hopped up immediately to put in _The Sound of Music. _

Tony had seen the movie of course, it was a classic, and he knew it was Ziva's favourite, but it definitely wasn't one of _his _favourites. He just hoped there were no sing-alongs, that was _not _something Tony DiNozzo did.

As Jemma had predicted whilst in Blockbuster, Elisa fell asleep on her aunt's lap not long after 'The Lonely Goatherd' had finished, and Jemma excused herself for a moment to put both kids to bed.

Tony couldn't help but take the opportunity to look around the apartment. There was a large bookshelf against one wall, crammed with books of all sorts and sizes. The entertainment unit in which the television sat was stacked with DVDs, neatly organised alphabetically. Tony, on closer inspection, found mostly romantic comedies and dramas, various musicals and classics and many kids movies, including a wide collection of _Disney _films.

The living room was filled with photos of Jemma with different people he assumed was friends and family, and when he examined her CD collection, he saw mostly pop and contemporary stuff, with musical and movie soundtracks.

The thing that caught his eye though, were the framed posters on the walls of different musicals and Broadway plays and two shelves on a small bookshelf that was crammed full of playbills and programs.

"You like musical theatre, I take it?" he asked as he heard her re-enter the room and she chuckled.

"Yes."

"Do you sing?" he asked, turning around and she looked horrified at the idea.

"God, no! I mean… you know, karaoke and such, but…. No, not to that degree."

"You've seen a lot of shows," he commented and she smiled.

"I grew up in New York. Brooklyn. So, I've been going to the theatre all my life. My parents took me to see _Phantom of the Opera _for my eighth birthday and I fell completely in love with the theatre."

"Is that your favourite?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I love it, but it's not my favourite."

"So, what is?"

"_Wicked," _she responded immediately. "I've seen it so many times I've lost count and it feels like the first time every time I see it."

Tony grinned at her. "No you haven't."

She frowned. "Haven't what?"

"Lost count. You know exactly how many times you've seen it," he challenged her and she blushed slightly.

"Three hundred and twenty-six, including New York, Chicago, LA, San Francisco and London," she admitted and Tony's jaw dropped.

"Wow. Are you sure it still feels like the first time?"

She laughed. "I don't mean that like you still get surprised, but you can see it time and time again, and still laugh, cry and get goosebumps. And each time you see a new actor in a role, they always bring something new to the character and the show. The magic is still there."

"Three hundred and twenty-six," Tony murmured in wonder.

Jemma nodded proudly. "Yeah, I go up to Manhattan for the weekend usually at least once every two months and see it. I also have pretty much every merchandise available, I've seen and met most of the cast members who have ever been involved with the show and Lucy- my best friend, and I are saving up to go to Australia next summer to see _their_ production that just opened in June."

"I'm very impressed and slightly scared," Tony said, only half-joking and she giggled.

"So, what do you do?" he asked as they resumed their seats on the couch.

"I teach English at Jefferson High," Jemma replied. "How long have you been with NCIS?"

"Eight years," Tony answered, a fact which made him feel very old.

And thus began the traditional game of First Date Twenty Questions. Tony learned that Jemma was 28, born February 16th; had an older brother David who was married to Maggie and the father of James and Elisa; was a graduate of NYU; and loved reading and movies; and was a Yankees fan.

"I won't hold that against you," he teased her and she laughed.

Tony didn't delve into much detail of his own life. His own love for movies was discussed naturally; as was his own college experience at OSU; and he mentioned that he'd been a cop before coming to NCIS, and that he'd lived in Baltimore, Philadelphia and Peoria. That had led to a discussion about the best places in Illinois, which had lasted fifteen minutes.

He did notice she didn't mention much about her parents, but that was fine by Tony- his own parents were the last thing he wanted to discuss.

"What made you decide to become a teacher?" he asked her and Jemma smiled.

"What made you decide to become a cop?" she challenged in return and Tony wasn't sure how to answer. There was no simple answer.

Her smile widened knowingly, but she answered his question.

"I always enjoyed school and learning, but I never thought of teaching until I was in my senior year. I had…. I was bullied through my sophomore and junior year, to the point I almost dropped out of school," she admitted, her voice low.

"What got me through it, was my English teacher, sophomore year. She came in halfway through the year, replacing our old teacher when she left to go on maternity leave. And she was the teacher that you see in movies, books and TV and think that no teacher like that really exists. And she supported me, she made English fun, she gave me someone to talk to. And I decided that I wanted to teach too, so that maybe I could be that one teacher to someone else."

Tony saw the passion and genuine emotion in her eyes, and couldn't help but admire her for that.

"So… would it be alright if I called you sometime?" he asked her as he was leaving and Jemma considered that for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed shyly and Tony grinned to himself as he took down her number, storing it carefully in his phone.

After bidding her goodnight and heading down to his car, Tony made a mental note not to relinquish his phone to Gibbs before making a copy of the number. His boss had a bad habit of breaking whatever phone was in his hands, no matter who's it was.

**AN. WARNING: this won't be the first mention of _Wicked _in this story. You know how Tony's thing is movies, and Gibbs' is boats and burbon, etc. Well, Jemma's (and mine) is _Wicked. _**

**If you haven't seen it, I don't give any spoilers away from the story (I don't think. I tried very hard not to). If you're not interested… sorry, just bear with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 4**

Tony could admit that the more time he spent with Jemma in the following months, the more he liked her. For the first time since Jeanne, he felt confident with a woman and hadn't made any of the horrible rookie mistakes he'd made in the months in the dating field since Jeanne had left his life for good.

And the fact that he wasn't working undercover and pretending to be someone else in this relationship was definitely a positive factor. No one at NCIS was any the wiser, Tony hadn't made any mention of Jemma to any of them, not even Abby. He knew that once they did know, Abby and Ziva would want details, and both Ziva and McGee would make fun of him.

And Tony didn't have a problem with that, he knew he could dish it out so he should be able to take it…. But it was a sign of how much he liked Jemma that he wasn't willing to mention it, lest he screw it up. Because he knew the teasing for _that _would be far worse than the teasing for merely dating someone like Jemma.

Jemma seemed to be thinking along the same lines. It didn't take her long to introduce him to Lucy, her best friend and former college roommate, who was a journalist in North Carolina, and like Jemma, a huge _Wicked _fan; but she had yet to introduce him to her brother who only lived in Virginia. She'd mentioned him of course, she'd had to before Elisa and James could after that night in October.

But she'd only referred to him as a friend, and hadn't told her rather protective big brother that she and Tony were dating.

In was a weekend in early December that Tony met Lucy in person for the first time and experienced the two girls' _Wicked _tradition. Because they lived so far apart, their frequent trips to the Gershwin theatre to see their favourite show was their way of seeing one another and Tony was lucky to merit an invitation.

Fortunately, it was a weekend the MCRT was _not _on call, so Tony was free to fly up to New York with Jemma. Lucy's flight landed half an hour before theirs did, and the bubbly blonde was waiting for them at the gate when they emerged.

Tony waited as the two girls hugged tightly as though they hadn't seen or heard from the other in years, before Jemma turned to him with a smile.

"Tony, this is Lucy. Lucy, Tony."

"Nice to finally meet you in person," Tony greeted her, having briefly talked to her on the phone once or twice after Lucy had demanded to meet him.

"You too," she smiled in reply.

"So, what's your tradition for these _Wicked _weekends?" he asked Jemma and she and Lucy exchanged grins.

Jemma and Lucy could admit that their traditions probably bordered beyond obsessive and closer towards stalker-ish fanatics, but they'd been doing this so regularly since they were twenty-three that it seemed almost wrong to stop now.

Once they'd checked into the hotel, they gathered in Jemma and Tony's room and watch _The Wizard of Oz, _"because it makes sense that way," Lucy explained. Neither girl would explain why they threw handfuls of popcorn at the screen whenever the Tin Man appeared or the Wizard, or why Jemma giggled excitedly when they first saw the Scarecrow.

"You'll see," Jemma said dismissively to a mystified Tony.

And then the two girls abandoned Tony for Lucy's room to get ready for dinner and the show. Tony settled down to watch TV as he waited, ignoring the distant sounds of the _Wicked _soundtrack he thought he could hear from across the hall.

Both personality-wise and appearance-wise, Jemma and Lucy had long since appointed themselves the roles of Elphaba and Glinda respectively. To that, Jemma always wore emerald green (conveniently her favourite colour, "but only," she'd told Tony sternly, "Because no one recognises 'Elphaba-green' as a colour"); and Lucy wore pink.

They went to dinner at a restaurant near the theatre and were there forty minutes before show time so they could buy their programs and look at souvenirs.

"I thought you said you have all the merchandise?" Tony asked Jemma as she looked at the jewellery on offer.

"I do," she sighed. "But I still want it."

Jemma didn't want Tony to think she was _completely_ crazy, so she resisted the urge to squeal and jump up and down in her seat as they waited for the curtain to go up. But it was a natural instinct by this stage that as the orchestra struck up the overture, tears stung her eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

But she never loved _Wicked _more than she did when seeing it with someone who was watching it for the first time. A part of her couldn't help seeing it through fresh eyes and she was always trying to gauge Tony's reaction to the show.

Tony had never been a massive musical fan, but he too, had grown up in New York, although Long Island unlike Jemma's Brooklyn and his father had definitely never taken him to any Broadway shows. But he was a movie fan and the _Wizard of Oz _was a classic for any movie fan.

And to his genuine surprise, he loved the show. Beforehand, he couldn't help notice the audience was mostly girls and women of all ages and had been slightly apprehensive, but it was magic- just as Jemma had described it. And best of all, when he looked over at Jemma during the intermission as the lights came back on and he saw the stars in her eyes, he felt a solid punch in his gut that told him Jemma Fitzwilliam was something special.

And if his years with Gibbs had taught him anything, it was to always trust his gut.

"I'm going to warn you, because you may not want to see me again after this," Jemma warned him towards the end of intermission. "After I see _Wicked, _ I kind of go on a high. Like a big puddle of _Wicked _goo… and I act more like eight than twenty-eight."

"And then we come crashing down at some stage tomorrow, and can't bear to even listen to the soundtrack because it just depresses us that we can't see it again," Lucy chimed in.

Tony nodded solemnly. "Consider me warned," he assured her and Jemma beamed at him before turning back to face the stage.

Tony smiled bemusedly to himself as she turned away, thinking she was exaggerating. He was soon to discover, she was not.

Further keeping with tradition, once the casts had done their curtain calls, Lucy and Jemma, pulling Tony behind them, pushed through the crowd out of the theatre and around to the stage door when they joined those waiting for the cast members to exit the theatre.

This was Jemma's first time seeing Marcie Dodd in the role of Elphaba, in fact most of the cast were new to her on the Broadway stage since she'd last seen the show; and she and Lucy chatted with the people around them as they waited for the cast to emerge.

"Do you always strike up conversations with strangers?" Tony asked her when they finally began heading back to the hotel once they had met the cast, and gotten their programs signed and photos taken.

"Only _Wicked _fans," Jemma laughed. "Or _Harry Potter _fans. There's something about the fandoms…. Friendships tend to form instantly. And besides, that's kind of how we met, isn't it?"

Tony had to give her that.

They stopped for coffee in a café near the hotel and Lucy and Jemma spent the whole time discussing the cast and just where they sat in regards to their performance. Marcie Dodd had been Elphaba and Alli Gauzey portrayed Glinda. Lucy had a huge crush on Andrew Kern, who had been Fiyero which Jemma couldn't help but tease her friend about.

"This from the girl who had a total Boq moment when she met Norbert Leo Butz," Lucy retorted and Tony frowned.

"A Boq moment?"

Jemma rolled her eyes as she explained. "Yeah. You know that line when Galinda touches Boq and he's all "you're touching me?" That's a Boq moment. And yeah, I was totally star-struck," she admitted.

"I got my photo taken with Norbert and he put his arm around my shoulders and I almost died."

Tony grinned at the image and Lucy smirked.

"Not a bad way to go, hey Jem?"

Jemma threw her napkin at her friend.

"This will probably be the last show for a while," Lucy said sadly once they were in the elevator.

"Why? Don't you go into withdrawal if you go more than a month without seeing it?" Tony teased.

"Yes," Jemma replied immediately, with a giggle. "But between Christmas and saving up for our trip to Australia… we can't really afford it at the moment."

"It's alright," Lucy said with a sigh. "It just means when we see it in Australia, it'll be more exciting. It's like not having sex until your wedding night."

Jemma rolled her eyes at her best friend, and Tony laughed.

As soon as they were in their room, she turned to him solemnly. "So, did you like it? And tell me honestly, but just remember if you didn't like it, I'll probably never talk to you again."

Tony was sorely tempted to tell her he'd hated it, just to see her reaction, but didn't.

"It was great," he said honestly and Jemma's face lit up.

"I _knew _you'd love it!"

"Although I see now why you're always saying that you can't watch _The Wizard of Oz _in the same way," he commented.

She grinned and then stepped forward into his arms.

"Thank you for coming this weekend…. Meeting Lucy and seeing the show. It really means a lot to me," she said quietly and Tony kissed her softly.

"You're welcome."

Jemma smiled and turned away, then turned back thoughtfully. "Did you like it enough to see it again?"

**AN. Jemma's _Wicked _routine is my _Wicked _routine. Except I've only seen it 4 times, and only got to go to the stage door and meet the cast once. And I've never gone with the same person repeatedly, because no one I know is as obsessed as I am ;)**

**And I had my "Boq moment" when I met David Harris (current Australian Fiyero) and he put his arm around me for our photo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I _know _people are impatient for Jemma to team Team Gibbs, and I promise you she will! But this chapter explains why it's taking so long. I _promise _it's worth it!**

**Chapter 5**

The holidays had never been a big thing for Tony, so this year was a big change. Jemma invited him to her brother's house in Virginia for Christmas Day and Tony surprised himself by agreeing to go. He'd ended up spending the last few years either alone or with Gibbs, but he knew this year Gibbs was going to Mexico to visit Mike Franks and his goddaughter.

He was pleased to meet David and his wife Maggie, and James and Elisa were thrilled to see Tony again.

"Is Tony your boyfriend?" Elisa asked Jemma innocently over lunch and Jemma blushed.

"Elisa, eat your potatoes," Maggie intervened swiftly, seeing Jemma was unsure how to answer and Jemma smiled gratefully at her sister-in-law.

It was on New Year's Eve that Tony decided to bring up a few subjects that they hadn't discussed before and he suspected neither of them really wanted to. But they were having a quiet night at Tony's apartment, and Tony decided that there was no time like the present.

"So, can I ask you something?" he asked her and she looked at him warily.

"Sure. What is it?"

Tony hesitated. "I was just wondering about your parents…"

Jemma looked surprised but nodded slowly. "Right. We're going to talk about this on New Year's?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Jem… I… I really, really like you. And I like this. And there's a lot of stuff we haven't talked about yet. I kind of like the idea of bringing in the New Year by knowing each other more."

Jemma smiled faintly. "Does that mean you'll be talking too?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Jemma sat up on the couch cross-legged and faced Tony. "Ok. What do you want to know?"

Tony sat up straighter too and cleared his throat. "Well, your parents. You're always talking about how close you were to your dad, but you've never said how he died."

Jemma sighed softly. "People tend to get awkward when they know how he died. Dad was a fireman," she said simply. "And he died on 9/11."

Tony was horror-struck and couldn't stop himself from gaping slightly at Jemma. "Oh, Jem…."

Jemma nodded sadly, looking down at her hands. "Yeah. Growing up…. Dave and I always knew there was a chance something could happen to Dad on the job. But we never expected something like that. But that's how Dad would have wanted to go… helping people, doing his job. He was a lot like you," she smiled softly at Tony.

"He did whatever it took to do his job, but he was such a happy person. He loved his job so much. It was a part of him… like NCIS is with you."

Tony smiled back at her. He couldn't disagree with her. NCIS _was_ a part of him, it was his home and his family.

"What about your mom?"

Jemma shrugged. "Mom left when I was nine. I came home from school, and there was a note on the fridge like she was going to the store or something…. We haven't heard from her since. Not even when Dad died."

"Do you miss her?" Tony asked and Jemma shrugged again.

"Sometimes, when I was in high school, I would have done anything to have her there. Especially when I had no friends, and was getting bullied so badly… all I wanted was my mom. And sometimes, I was so angry at her for leaving I was glad she didn't contact us. Dad tried to find her when-"

She stopped talking and Tony was alarmed. "What? When what?"

Jemma took a deep breath and met his gaze steadily. "I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's disease when I was nineteen, Tony. I had chemo and radiation and went into remission sixteen months later."

Tony did the maths quickly and was horrified. Nineteen…. That meant she had been twenty when she went into remission, and then her father had died the next year.

"You really had a tough few years, didn't you?" he asked in wonder and then winced, thinking that was an understatement but Jemma only laughed.

"Yeah. I've only been teaching for three years, because I took longer to finish college between the cancer and my dad… but I graduated eventually and then got the job in Chicago and moved there."

Tony was still trying to get his head around that, and Jemma gently prodded him with her foot.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Tony asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"Tony, you don't think I haven't noticed you never mention your parents? I know more about your co-workers without ever having met them, but I don't even know your parents' _names_."

Tony nodded admittedly. "I'm your usual New York rich kid," he began. "From a wealthy family, whose parents' enjoyed living the lifestyle that came with lots of money. It's a wonder I turned out to be the well-rounded, mature individual I am today," he grinned at her.

Jemma rolled her eyes with a faint smile, waiting for him to continue. "Well, my mother- Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo was…. She was my mother. I loved her, but she wasn't perfect. I mean, she dressed me in sailor suits for years, long beyond the age where it could be deemed as cute.

She died when I was eight. Liver cancer, probably helped along by the damage she'd done to her liver through the mass consumption of alcohol both my parents seemed to think was a necessary way of life. She was an alcoholic…. I mean, she once drank my sea monkeys," he said trying to make light of it, but Jemma only sat there silently, watching him.

Tony sighed before continuing. "Then we have my dad… Anthony DiNozzo Senior. The 'real' Tony DiNozzo, as he likes to call himself. Also an alcoholic, but the last I heard he's doing better. I mean, he's not sober, but… he hasn't killed himself yet. My mother's death was a big part of that. When she died, it kind of… hit him hard and he drank more to cope. But eventually he turned it around.

My dad's never really been the 'fatherly' type. My best memory is a fishing trip we took just before my mom died…. After that…. I don't think he knew what to do with me. So, he sent me to boarding school. And summer camps, and so on and so forth. He disinherited me from the family fortune when I was twelve and sent me to military school.

So I made my own way to college, when I decided the family business wasn't for me. Got a scholarship to OSU, played every sport I could. I could have played pro basketball, but I blew out my knee in my senior year of college. So, I went to the police academy instead."

"Just like that?" Jemma frowned and Tony shrugged.

"Not just like that," he admitted. "There were some other factors involved…. The fact that there isn't much else you can do as a Phys. Ed. Major," he smiled dryly.

"So, you've been through quite a bit of your own," Jemma said softly and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't dwell on it though."

"Do you talk to your dad?"

Tony shook his head. "Very, very rarely. Less than once in a blue lagoon, as Ziva would say," he chuckled.

Jemma titled her head thoughtfully. "Will I ever get to meet these people? Ziva, Gibbs, Abby?"

Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. So they had arrived at _that _part of the conversation.

"You will, I hope. But… about two years ago, I was working undercover. And I… fell in love with the woman I was working through to get to her father. It didn't end well."

"I can't imagine why," Jemma said dryly and Tony laughed.

"Exactly. But before that…. I haven't been exactly known for my lengthy relationships. And given everything…. I'm worried I might screw this up," he admitted. "And you meeting these people…. My family, it's a big step. I don't want you to meet them until I know I won't sabotage myself. Does that make sense?"

Jemma smiled and nodded. "Tony, do you know why I waited so long to introduce you to Dave and Maggie?"

Tony was tempted to make a joke or a movie reference, but resisted. Instead he shook his head.

"I was with someone in Chicago," Jemma admitted. "His name was Andrew and we were together for two years. He was the first man I'd ever fallen in love with and I thought he was everything I'd ever wanted. We moved in together three months after we started dating. And two weeks after our two year anniversary, I found out he'd been cheating on me for six months with one of my own co-workers."

Tony swore. "Bastard," he muttered and Jemma grinned.

"That's what I said. And a lot more things I won't repeat. And I was resolved that I wasn't going to let him ruin my life. But it was _so _hard seeing that other woman at school every day and knowing the man I was in love with rather be with her. So, I quit just before Christmas. I spent the spring semester substitute teaching at different schools in the area, and just before the summer I took the job at Jefferson and moved to DC to be closer to David and the kids."

"And then you met me," Tony added and she nodded.

"Yes, which was the last thing I was expecting. Andrew hurt me really bad, and when I met you and then you asked if you could call me…. I wasn't sure what possessed me to say yes."

"My charm and dazzling good looks?" Tony guessed and she laughed.

"Of course," she agreed.

"But I wasn't so sure about getting involved with you. But I'm really glad I did," she said shyly and Tony grinned.

"And I know how important it is to trust yourself before getting involved with someone. So, I'm okay with waiting until you're ready to meet your co-workers."

Tony smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied and Tony kissed her again happily as the clock struck twelve, bringing in the New Year.

Tony's gut told him it would be a _very _good year.

**AN. Next chapter: Abby, Team Gibbs, and an intervention.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. Just to address a few reviews:**

**Suze- I'm sorry you wanted to see Christmas with Jemma's family. The point was I wanted to get Tony and Jemma's relationship to a certain point before I bring in Team Gibbs, and 5 chapters already seemed a bit much, so I didn't want to draw it out too much. And there is Team Gibbs in this chapter, the next and then it's a bit more balanced between the team and the Tony/Jemma relationship.**

**And NCISer- I'm sorry you're not a _Wicked _fan. That was (I think) the heaviest _Wicked _chapter in the story. It's still mentioned a bit throughout, but not to the degree of the chapter you're referring to. And Jemma is definitely not a "can do it all woman"- she's far from perfect. Yes, she had a tragic past, but so has Tony, and Gibbs. The point of her background was to give you a sense of who she is and what she's been through.**

**Chapter 6**

One day in January, Gibbs entered Abby's lab, usual coffee cup and Caff- Pow! In his hands, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Ziva, McGee and Abby were all standing before him, all looking unusually solemn and apprehensive.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Abby crept forward tentatively to tug her beloved Caff- Pow! From his hand.

"Um, Gibbs, we wanted to talk to you."

Gibbs stared at the forensic scientist with a raised eyebrow. "About the case?"

"No, I'm still running the prints McGee lifted from AFIS," Abby said, gesturing behind her.

"Then what do you need to talk to me about? And where's DiNozzo?"

"We made him go pick up lunch," Ziva explained and Gibbs frowned.

"Why?"

McGee glanced at the other two before speaking. "Well, we- we wanted to talk to you, Boss. Without Tony around."

Gibbs sighed. Sometimes he really felt like a high school principal.

"What did he do, McGee? Put superglue on your computer again?"

"No, that's just it, Boss. He hasn't done anything like that!" McGee said in a rush and Gibbs frowned again, not understanding.

"You _want _him to superglue your computer, McGee?"

"No!" McGee exclaimed, looking alarmed at that thought.

"Then _what?" _Gibbs demanded impatiently.

"We are worried about him," Ziva replied. "Surely you have noticed that Tony has changed in recent months, Gibbs?"

Gibbs thought about that. He had noticed his Senior Field Agent seemed more grounded and work-focused in the past few months, but he also knew Tony was still blaming himself for Jenny's death.

"Tony went through a lot, Ziva," he said quietly, thinking of the months Tony had been Agent Afloat, left to stew in his misplaced guilt alone on a ship of five thousand sailors. "You don't go through anything like that without changing. You of all people should know that. Tony's just…. growing up. And some would say it's about damn time."

Ziva did know how feeling responsible for someone's death, whether those feelings were right or not, could change someone. But she wasn't convinced.

"That's what I said, Gibbs!" Abby said in a rush. "I mean, not that it was damn time Tony grew up, because I don't think he _should _have to grow up. If he grew up too much, he wouldn't be our Tony. I mean, that's part of his charm, he's like Peter Pan…. Although not really, because I don't think Peter Pan was into dating because he was like twelve- although there were a lot of implications that there was something going on between him and Wendy…. And anyway, I'm sure these days it's not a big deal for twelve year olds to date, but when _I_ was twelve, dating someone meant you held hands in the cafeteria and walked to class together, but I think these days twelve year olds still wouldn't be dating like _Tony _dates-"

"Abby!" Gibbs finally interrupted and Abby stopped.

"Right. Sorry, Gibbs. McGee, talk!"

McGee looked alarmed for a moment about being tagged into the conversation, but at a sharp poke from Abby, he began to speak.

"Boss, we noticed Tony's been acting strange for a few weeks now. He doesn't come out with us as much after work, he's getting a lot of phone calls and text messages… and we couldn't help but remember the last time he was acting like this- when he working the La Grenouille case for Director Shepard."

Gibbs raised a sceptical eyebrow at McGee. "You think Vance has _Tony_ doing undercover work?"

They all knew Tony wasn't Leon Vance's favourite person in the world and McGee hesitated.

"Well, no… but we were just thinking…. Ziva, tell Gibbs about this morning."

The Mossad Liaison Officer turned to Gibbs, her face serious. "Tony made a phone call this morning and I couldn't help but overhear. I do not know who he was talking to, but he was getting directions to a hospital in New York."

Abby jumped in again. "I did some research, Gibbs. The hospital he mentioned, St. Jerome's? They are renowned for having the best respiratory experts on staff in the country. The country, Gibbs!"

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, we all know Tony had the pneumonic plague, and Ducky's _always_ telling Tony that he has to be careful with his health in case he relapses or something. Why else would he be going to a hospital renowned for respiratory experts?"

Gibbs said nothing. He could have responded with a number of answers, that Tony could be going to visit someone and that nothing was actually wrong with Tony himself; that the fact the hospital was a respiratory specialist was merely a coincidence.

But they had all heard it often enough to know that Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences. And if Gibbs was really, truly honest with himself, he could admit that there was something odd about Tony's behaviour as of late. He had almost completely stopped coming into the office in the middle of the night, was arriving at work earlier than usual, and Gibbs couldn't remember the last time Tony had turned up in his basement to talk or hang out.

On their own, this wasn't much to be concerned about. But Tony _had_ been quieter, and a quiet Tony was almost always a bad sign.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked them.

Abby held her hands up. "Nothing. Just be here while we talk to Tony. Ducky and Palmer are coming down too. We've already talked to them."

"You're staging an intervention?"

"Not an intervention," McGee protested.

Ziva shook her head. "We are just going to let Tony know that we are all worried about him, and we care for him."

"Because you know Tony," Abby chimed in. "He'll whine about a paper cut but hide a broken bone and be all "DiNozzo's don't pass out'," she tried to mimic Tony's voice. "We just want him to know that we love him and if he is sick, we're going to be there for him. And you can roll your eyes Gibbs," she said, raising her voice and pointing a finger at Gibbs as he did just that.

"But Tony's family. And family stand by each other, even if _some _people will never actually tell people that they love them."

"I love you, Abby," Gibbs said with a fond smile and she beamed.

"I know you do, and I love you too, Bossman. But I'm talking about Tony. Tony needs to know that we love him- that you love him."

"Abby, I'm not telling Tony I love him!" McGee interjected but blinked as Abby whirled around to face him, one long finger a mere inch away from his nose.

"Timmy, there are many different kinds of love. And you wouldn't be here if you didn't have _one _kind of love for Tony, and I know he loves you. So, be a real man and tell Tony how you feel and promise to support him until he's better. Understood?"

McGee wasn't game to say no to Abby.

"Fine. But do I actually have to say the words 'I love you'?" he asked apprehensively and Ziva stifled laughter at the expression on Abby's face.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky announced as he and Palmer entered the lab. "Is young Anthony on his way down?"

"He should be here any moment, Ducky," Ziva answered.

Gibbs sighed and turned to face his old friend. "What do you think about this, Duck?"

Ducky smiled as he took his glasses off to clean them. "I agree that Anthony's character has altered somewhat in recent months, Jethro. And whilst I'm not sure that a mention of a hospital is quite the cause for alarm your team seem to see it as, I'm sure Tony will appreciate the support and to know that his family stands behind him.

I do believe _something _is troubling the lad, but I couldn't say what. I've tried to engage him in conversation a few times in order to perhaps promote a confidence from him, but he's never mentioned anything."

They all heard the elevator door open and turned in unison towards the door as Tony entered the lab, his arms full of food.

He looked as alarmed and confused as Gibbs had to see everyone in there.

"Hey. What's going on? Case stuff? 'Cause Boss, I swear I was only gone so long because I got like every red light between here and the Chinese place."

Abby darted forward and took Tony's arm, leading him to her seat. "Come here and sit down, Tony. We want to talk to you."

Tony frowned, even as he sat down. "We? As in, all of you?"

Abby took the food from Tony's hands and handed it to McGee, then she leaned down and put her hands on Tony's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"We want you to know Tony," she said, speaking slowly and calmly. "That we love you and we're here for you."

Tony's confusion increased. "Uh, thank you?"

Suddenly, he wondered if perhaps something had happened while he was gone, bad news that they were here to deliver to him. And his first thought was that something had happened to Jemma.

Worried, he looked at Gibbs. "Boss? Did my desk phone ring while I was out? Is that what this is about?"

"No, DiNozzo," Gibbs assured him, his curiosity deepening by the look of panic in his SFA's eyes which was immediately replaced by a look of relief at his reply.

"Then what is going on?" he demanded. "I feel like Ethan Hawke's character in _Dead Poet's Society _being woken up to tell him that Neil's dead. Wait- is someone dead?"

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head, not as hard as usual, but enough to keep Tony from further attempting to guess why they were all here.

"DiNozzo, shut up and listen."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said obediently.

Abby looked upset as she turned to Tony. "Tony, we're worried about you. And if there's something wrong, we want to know so we can help you get through it."

Tony looked alarmed. "Wrong? Abs, what do you think is going on?"

Ziva took over, because Abby looked like she might cry. "Tony, I heard you on the phone this morning. Asking for directions to a hospital in New York."

Tony frowned in confusion, and then he relaxed, shaking his head as realisation dawned. "Guys, I'm not sick."

"Well, to be fair Tony, you'd say that even if you were," Palmer interjected and Tony glared at him.

"Thanks Autopsy Gremlin."

"He's right, Tony," McGee defended the medical assistant and Tony sighed.

"I'm not sick," he repeated patiently, directing his words at Abby. "I'm going to New York next weekend and I made reservations at a restaurant I haven't been before. It's near the hospital, I was just checking I knew where it was. That's _all," _he assured her and Abby regarded him closely.

"You're going to New York? Alone?"

"No," Tony said, but didn't elaborate. "Why would you think I was sick? Just because I mentioned a hospital and Miss Mossad picked it up with her ninja senses?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the relief in her eyes that Tony was well.

"You've been acting… different, lately. Quieter," she specified.

"Yeah, and you haven't been supergluing my computer keyboard, or stealing my stuff," McGee chimed in and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _want _me to superglue your computer, Probie? Because if you do, just say the word and I can-"

He cut himself off with a yelp as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head again. Rubbing the spot and grimacing, Tony shrugged at his teammates.

"I don't know what to tell you guys," he said simply.

Silence fell and Ducky sighed deeply, clasping Tony on the shoulder. "Well I must say I am relieved. You're quite sure that there are no health problems we need to know about?"

"Only a rumbling stomach from being kept from my lunch, Ducky," Tony assured him and Ducky chuckled.

"Very well then. Come along, Mr Palmer. I think we'll take our leave."

Palmer waved to the group as he followed the ME out of Abby's lab, and then Tony looked at the others expectantly.

"So, can we eat now? I'm starved."

**AN. Next chapter- Gibbs' gut doesn't buy Tony's explanation. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. Yep, I am giving very frequent updates :) not really a reason why.**

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs wasn't satisfied with Tony's explanation. Now that he'd listened to his gut and heard it insisting there was more to this than Tony was saying, it wouldn't stop.

He tried to ignore it, Gibbs didn't exactly make a habit of prying into his team's personal lives, and he was sure that whatever was going on with Tony wasn't work-related; he knew he was right in thinking Vance didn't hold Tony in high enough regard for agency undercover work. The struggle Gibbs had endured to get his second in command back from Agent Afloat duty had proved that. But Tony had been his partner for eight years now, and he could tell there was _something _going on.

And even if it wasn't work related specifically, Gibbs needed to know that it wasn't going to affect his work. Tony was his partner and he depended on him to watch his six in the field. And Abby was right- they were a family.

"DiNozzo," he said later that afternoon, standing up abruptly after catching Tony staring out the window for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Tony startled and looked at Gibbs guiltily, figuring he was about to get reamed for daydreaming on the job instead of focusing on the case.

"Uh, yeah Boss?"

Gibbs beckoned to him as he passed his desk and headed for the elevator. "With me."

Tony grimaced apprehensively as he followed Gibbs into the elevator. He was expecting when Gibbs hit the emergency stop button mere seconds after the doors had shut behind them; but what he wasn't expecting was for Gibbs to turn to him and say,

"Talk."

Tony blinked, bewildered. "Talk? About what?"

Gibbs merely sighed in exasperation and fixed Tony with a stare. Of course Tony was going to be difficult about this.

"Gibbs, I'm really not sick," Tony told him, thinking that was what this was about and Gibbs nodded.

"I know. But there _is _something going on. So _talk."_

Tony gaped slightly at his boss, in awe as he ever was about Gibbs' apparent abilities to read minds.

He avoided Gibbs' gaze for a few moments, wrestling with himself as he decided what to say. Finally, he decided maybe it was time to reveal the truth.

"I'm…. I'm seeing someone," he confessed, still not meeting Gibbs' eyes, which was a good thing because Gibbs was unable to hide his surprise.

That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"You're what?"

Tony finally looked up and met his gaze, and Gibbs was surprised to see apprehension in Tony's green eyes.

"I'm seeing someone. And it's our three month anniversary next weekend, so I'm taking her to New York."

It was perhaps fortunate that Gibbs was known to be, as Tony affectionately termed it, "a functional mute" and therefore wasn't expecting to say much in reply to that announcement or to display any emotion, because Gibbs had no idea what to say.

And Tony didn't need him to say anything. Once he started, he didn't need any prompting to continue.

"Her name's Jemma Fitzwilliam, and she's a teacher at Jefferson High. I didn't say anything until now because…. I wanted to wait and see if it was going to go anywhere. I mean, after the whole thing with Jeanne…. And Ziva and McGee, well- they'd have a field day with the news. Because Jem… she's smart, and beautiful and sweet and everything I don't deserve. And she's twenty-eight, actually she'll be twenty-nine next month, but there's still that age gap.

And I know, I know that I tease them both at any opportunity and if I can dish it out, I should be able to take it, and I _can _but…. It seemed easier not to say anything. I know it's stupid, Boss, but I didn't want to jinx it. And I also know that you don't care, but-"

Tony stopped talking as Gibbs held up a hand.

"DiNozzo, you're rambling worse than Abby," he said and Tony grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his short hair and looking at his feet again.

"Right. Sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologise," Gibbs replied sternly.

"Right, sign of weakness," Tony said automatically.

Gibbs stared carefully at Tony for a long time, as silence filled the elevator. True, Tony seemed tense at Gibbs' reaction to the news, but Gibbs could also see now that Tony had a light in his eyes that he had never seen before in all the time he'd known the former homicide cop. Tony seemed grounded, focused… and happy.

"You had Abby, Ziva and McGee worried about you enough to stage an intervention," he said finally.

"They were convinced you were either working on another undercover op, or practically dying."

Tony winced. "I know," he said quietly, having been told all this by Abby over lunch.

Gibbs had intended to remind Tony that he had people here who cared about him, but couldn't go through with it in the last moment. At least not in those words.

"We get to meet this girl? If she's managed to get you to quit goofing off and put your head down, she must be something."

Tony smiled slightly as Gibbs flicked the switch again and the elevator began moving again. For him, introducing Jemma and Gibbs was bigger than meeting the parents; and he was surprised how much it meant to him for Gibbs to approve of Jemma. Maybe that was the real reason he hadn't mentioned Jemma for so long.

Actually, Jemma had suggested it when they'd been discussing the subject a few weeks ago, and Tony had been musing over it ever since.

"Maybe," he said vaguely, letting the dig at his work ethic slide.

Gibbs didn't press the subject, but he and Tony shared a look of understanding in the second before the elevator doors opened.

"Now get back to work and quit daydreaming," he ordered him in a normal volume as the passed Ziva's desk and Tony supressed a smile.

"Yes, Boss."

For the next week, Tony mulled over the idea of when and how to introduce Gibbs to Jemma. He didn't want it to seem to Gibbs as though he was making a big deal out of it, but it _was _a big deal to Tony and because it was to him, it would be to Jemma. It was a matter of finding a balance between the two.

Tony was so paranoid something would go wrong, that they would be assigned a case or that the weather would be miserable and their flight to New York would be cancelled, or _something, _that he was on edge all of Thursday and Friday. His tension spread to Ziva and McGee, who were uncertain as of the cause, but felt it nonetheless.

Gibbs noticed, as he did everything, and let it slide until early Friday afternoon, when even Gibbs was feeling tense.

"DiNozzo, get out of here," he ordered him abruptly and Tony looked up in surprise.

"Boss?"

McGee was down in Abby's lab, and Ziva had gone to the bathroom, so it was just Tony and Gibbs in the bullpen.

"You're driving everyone crazy. Get out of here. I don't want to see you until Monday."

Tony still looked faintly disbelieving, but wasted no time in grabbing his backpack and coat. "Uh, Boss? What if we get a call?"

He looked anxious at the thought and Gibbs stared at him for a moment, before looking away and shrugging.

"Then I'll ream you out Monday morning for breaking rule three."

Rule Three… 'never be unreachable' Tony had to remind himself and he broke into one of his mega-watt DiNozzo grins as Gibbs' meaning sunk in.

"Well, can I just say in advance, Boss… it'll never happen again. See you Monday!" he said in a rush, and practically ran to the elevator.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "I need coffee," he murmured to himself, standing up from his desk.

Tony had given Jemma no clues as to where they were going, just to pack a bag. He knew he'd have to tell her once they got to the airport, but he was enjoying planning the surprise, and thoroughly annoying her by not revealing any details.

"So, _where _are we going?" she demanded, practically the moment Tony picked her up from her apartment on Saturday morning.

"Away," he said mysteriously and she glared at him.

"_Tony!"_

He grinned. "Ok, okay. Does this tell you anything?"

He cleared his throat and began to sing. "_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today-"_

Jemma cut him off with an excited gasp before he could go any further. "We're going to New York?"

"You could at least let me _get _to the "New York, New York," part," he complained and Jemma giggled.

"Sorry. Continue," she offered, but Tony pouted.

"Nope. The moment's gone."

Jemma rolled her eyes and sang the next line herself. "_I want to be a part of it - New York, New York. These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray,"_

Tony grinned as he joined in with her, unable to resist. "_Right through the very heart of it - New York, New York!" _

Jemma, despite having grown up in New York, never failed to get excited flying into JFK airport and seeing the New York skyline.

"It feels like coming home," she'd once explained it to Tony, who rather felt the same about DC.

When they'd checked into their hotel, Jemma looked at Tony expectantly. "So _now _do I get to know what you've been planning? Or is this it?"

Tony scoffed, looking insulted at the insinuation. "_Is this it?_ Did Richard Gere just turn up at Julia Roberts' door, or did he climb up the fire escape? Did the Beast give Belle a book, or a library? Did Juno fill Paulie's mailbox with a Tic-Tac or boxes of them? Did-"

"Ok, I get it," Jemma interrupted him with a laugh, before he could list every film possible. "So, what else did you plan?"

Tony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to Jemma with a flourish. Jemma opened it curiously and her eyes widened with excitement.

"_Wicked _tickets? Really?"

"This'll be three hundred and twenty-eight, right?" he asked her, immensely pleased with her reaction as she jumped up from the bed and threw her arms around him.

Jemma was lost for words. "I can't believe you did this!"

Tony had known Jemma missed her favourite show, and when she'd casually mentioned in conversation that Nicole Parker was due to replace Marcie Dodd as Elphaba and that Aaron Tveit was returning to the role of Fiyero (who she had seen before and loved his portrayal of the scandalacious prince), Tony had come up with the idea. He had even gone so far as to check with Lucy that it was okay, and the blonde had laughed at him over the phone and assured him that whilst the two friends loved seeing the show together, they were willing and able to see it alone or with other people.

Her face was alight with excitement, but Tony didn't miss the look that came into her eyes and he didn't misinterpret it.

"I'm not done yet," he said hastily. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a DVD of _The Wizard of Oz; _and then unzipped his suit bag to reveal a beautiful emerald green dress.

"I know you have your traditions, and I wouldn't dream of breaking them," he said with a soft smile, noting her surprise.

Jemma had tears in her eyes as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Thank you. I know you must think I'm crazy," she began and Tony grinned.

"A little… but I love you anyway," he replied and Jemma's breath stilled.

Tony was a little surprised at himself. He'd thought it was getting to that stage, but he'd never thought it would slip out so naturally.

"I love you too," Jemma said quietly, her eyes shining and Tony kissed her firmly, his decision made in light of his impulsive move.

It was time for Jemma to begin meeting his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I tried to keep this as simple as possible. Writing Gibbs is so hard!**

**Chapter 8**

It was late on Sunday night as Tony drove through the streets towards Gibbs' house from the airport. He and Jemma had been meant to land around seven, but their flight had been delayed for three hours.

Jemma was dozing in the passenger seat beside him, her face peaceful and Tony smiled to himself as he glanced over at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

They had had a great weekend in New York, Jemma had been beyond thrilled when not only did she once again meet Aaron Tveit at the stage door, but he remembered her from when she and Lucy had seen him before.

"I could die," she'd exclaimed breathlessly as she and Tony headed back to the hotel, Jemma practically skipping in her giddiness. "Lucy is _never_ going to believe this!"

Tony had only laughed. "If you died every time you said you could, you'd be a medical miracle, honey."

When Tony pulled over outside Gibbs' house, he could see a dim light shining through the basement window, so he knew his boss was up and more than likely working on his boat. He wasn't sure why he'd decided he couldn't wait a moment longer for Gibbs and Jemma to meet, but he knew Gibbs wouldn't mind.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, he gently shook Jemma awake. "Jem?"

She stirred sleepily and opened her eyes. She frowned, not recognising where they were.

"Ok, this is neither my place or yours. Where are we?"

"This," Tony answered, pointing out the window. "Is the home of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jemma's eyes widened and she bolted upright in her seat. "Wait, what? You want me to meet your boss _now?_ Like this? Tony, I just got off a plane!"

"Gibbs won't care about that," Tony assured her, almost laughing at the idea. "And you look perfect as ever."

"And you're full of crap," she grumbled, readjusting the rear-view mirror to face her so she could make sure her hair wasn't too bad. "Seriously, Tony- it's ten o'clock on a Sunday night. I have school in the morning, you have work… this can't wait?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Tony looked at her solemnly. "Because I love you, and I want Gibbs to know you. I want my family to know you. This is just the first step."

Jemma couldn't help but smile, still feeling the thrill of those three little words run through her.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly and they got out of the car.

Jemma was surprised as Tony didn't even knock, just let himself into the house. "You just walk in?" she asked in a whisper. "Doesn't he lock the door?"

"Nope, come on."

He took her hand reassuringly, and led her through the house, which was silent and dark, and down to the basement.

"Hey Boss," he greeted Gibbs cheerfully, as he trotted down the stairs nonchalantly, still holding Jemma's hand.

Jemma was a little overwhelmed to see the formation of a hull of a boat in the large basement, but she focused her attention on the grey-haired man wearing sweats and an old sweatshirt reading NIS, who was sanding one of the ribs and merely grunted an acknowledgement at Tony's entrance, not looking up from his work.

"So, I hope you weren't being literal about not wanting to see me until Monday morning," Tony said with a grin. "Because I'm a little early. But I wanted you to meet someone."

That, with the sudden seriousness of Tony' voice, got Gibbs' attention. Stopping his sanding, turned to face his SFA and saw the tall, thin brunette standing with him at the foot of the stairs.

Both Tony and the woman, who Gibbs' immediately knew was Jemma, looked nervous. Gibbs put down the sanding block and crossed to the stairs.

"So, uh- Jemma Fitzwilliam, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony introduced them, and Gibbs extended his hand to Jemma.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jemma replied nervously. "It's nice to finally meet you. Tony's told me so much about you all."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony. "That so, DiNozzo?"

"Well… maybe," Tony admitted, shrugging casually.

Gibbs gestured Jemma forward, and offered her a seat on a free and relatively un-sawdust covered sawhorse.

"Coffee?" he offered and Jemma nodded gratefully.

"Coffee sounds great."

Gibbs nodded with a small smile. "DiNozzo?"

"Sure, I could drink coffee," Tony agreed and then caught Gibbs' pointed stare and grinned sheepishly.

"Right. _I'll_ go make the coffee. On it, Boss."

Tony turned and headed upstairs, and Gibbs saw him wink at Jemma before disappearing from view.

Gibbs returned to the boat and picked up the sanding block again, continuing where he left off.

A slightly awkward silence fell, at least it was awkward for Jemma, and she was surprised when Gibbs spoke to her.

"So, I hear you and Tony have been together three months. Is that right?"

Jemma nodded with a slight blush. "Yes, that's right."

Gibbs nodded. "He's happy."

It was only two words, but Jemma caught the meaning behind them. She knew Gibbs was trying to determine her own feelings for Tony, and she could tell just how much he cared about her boyfriend.

"So am I," she replied, watching Gibbs work.

She waited for a moment, but Gibbs didn't say anything else. Jemma couldn't tell how long it would be until Tony returned, so she decided the best way was just to say what he was looking for.

"This is a big deal," she said quietly. "Tony introducing you to me. He told me his own reasons for not wanting to introduce us sooner… because he wanted to wait until he felt if we were going somewhere. If he wasn't going to screw it up. And this… even if I would have liked a bit more warning," she sighed slightly in exasperation, and missed Gibbs' knowing smile.

"This is a big test for me. Because you are really important to Tony, Agent Gibbs. And whether or not he admits it or not, your opinion of me matters to Tony. The last thing he'd want to do is lose your respect."

Jemma held her breath as Gibbs stopped sanding once more and turned to look at her, not saying anything but holding her with a stare that made her feel like she was being x-rayed. But she held her ground and had to remind herself to breathe as she waited for Gibbs to speak again.

They heard footsteps above them and Gibbs gave Jemma a small nod. "I think you're important to Tony too."

For reasons unknown, Jemma took that as a sign of approval and she relaxed as she grinned at him.

"I hope so, Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro," he corrected her and her smile widened as Tony returned to the basement, carrying three cups of coffee.

"Here you go, Boss. Jem," he said, handing out the mugs. "So… what are we talking about?"

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and leaned against the boat, facing the couple.

"Jemma was just about to tell me how you two met."

Jemma, to her credit, didn't even blink. "Well, it was three months ago, about a week and a half before Halloween… when we had that massive thunderstorm?"

Gibbs nodded in recollection. He'd been pleased that Tony had driven Abby home instead of letting her go home alone.

"I got a flat tire on my way home, and then realised my jack wasn't in the car. Fifteen minutes of standing in the rain later, Tony pulled over and helped."

Gibbs stared at Tony. "Word of advice Tony, when you tell that story to Ducky, edit it."

Jemma frowned as Tony nodded in agreement. "Why?"

Tony grimaced, he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling Jemma about his brush with the plague yet.

"Well… I'm supposed to avoid anything that could lead to pneumonia, bronchitis, chest infections… anything lung-related really," he said casually. "I kind of had the plague a few years ago."

Jemma gaped at him. "You had the _plague_? As in the Black Death, rats and fleas plague?"

"That was the bubonic plague, I had pneumonic plague… but yeah, kinda," he admitted. "So, Ducky feels the need to remind me of this every time it rains. I thought he was going to kill me when he found out I dove into the Potomac to rescue you and Maddy, remember Gibbs?"

Gibbs couldn't help but grin as he remembered Tony's face as Ducky had sternly admonished him.

"Yeah, I remember. It's the Scotsman in him," he said wisely and Tony shuddered.

"It's scary. But would he have preferred that I didn't?"

Jemma looked at them blankly. "I feel like I'm missing a lot with this story."

Then she hit Tony on the arm. "And you can't distract me with stories from the fact you never mentioned you had the _plague!_"

"I was getting to it… eventually," Tony assured her and as she rolled her eyes, he turned back to Gibbs, who was watching in amusement.

"So, anyway, we started running into each other everywhere, started talking…. And here we are," Tony hastily summed up the story and took a sip of his coffee.

As they drank their coffee, the conversation changed into lighter topics and Gibbs found that Jemma was a very pleasant, young woman. What pleased him most however, was to see how she and Tony interacted with one another. It was even more obvious here, how much more grounded Tony had become.

He was still Tony- film references and jokes, but he seemed more settled and no longer like everything was one big joke.

"So, what happens next?"

Gibbs asked him as they were preparing to leave, as it was almost midnight.

Tony shrugged and gave a small smile. "I guess I bring in the rest of the family."

Gibbs nodded, he'd expected nothing less. "Who's next?"

"Yes, who _is_ next?" Jemma asked interestedly.

Tony grinned. "That would be Miss Abby Scuito. The little sister I never had, nor particularly wanted."

"Good choice. She's going to be mad enough when she finds out she didn't know for three months without her being one of the last to know," Gibbs said wisely. "And you know-"

"She can kill me and leave no trace of forensic evidence," Tony finished with a knowing grimace. "I know."

"Good meeting you, Jemma," Gibbs said, shaking Jemma's hand once more and she smiled.

"You too, Jethro."

Tony looked surprised at the 'Jethro', but didn't comment on it as Jemma headed up the stairs and he followed.

"See you tomorrow, Boss."

"Don't be late, DiNozzo," was Gibbs' only retort, as he returned to work on his boat for the third time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I'm so excited! Has everyone heard about NCIS's 200th episode? "It very much is about a pivotal moment that Gibbs faces, and it literally looks back at key moments through nine years of _NCIS_ wh****ere decisions had to be made, and had people gone in one direction instead of another, how the world would have ended up."**

**LIKE, for example: "viewers will see Tony and Ziva meet first the first time under very, very different circumstances, in a timeline where Kate's NCIS desk was never freed up." !**

**They're saying that old faces will turn up... I don't know about Sasha Alexander... hasn't she got a new show now? I don't know who else maybe... Lauren Holly? But I'm still excited! I kinda love 'what if' storylines, and to have multiple ones in the same episode... :D It's going to be epic!**

**The bad side is that as best as I can figure it from Google (being Australian and all) we have to wait until FEBRUARY 7TH to actually see it! Can someone from the States please explain why this is? Is there something on, or a NBC just torturing us?**

**There's also a slight AVPM reference in here ;)**

**Chapter 9**

The elevator doors opened with a ding as Gibbs stepped out to enter Abby's lab. He wasn't entirely sure why he was there, they had no case, but Gibbs' gut had urged him to visit the forensic scientist.

"Hey, Abs," he greeted her, speaking over the blaring music.

"Hi, Gibbs," Abby replied, and Gibbs frowned, something in her tone catching his attention.

"Abby?"

She turned to him innocently, and Gibbs frowned as he saw her red, puffy eyes and knew she'd been crying.

"Abby, what happened?" he asked immediately and Abby looked surprised.

"Nothing's happened, Gibbs. I mean, Sister Rosita rolled her ankle in mass this morning- how that happened I _do_ not know, and I don't think I want to know, but that means she can't bowl on Saturday night, which really sucks for the nuns because they're playing-"

Gibbs cut her off with a pointed stare. "The tears, Abby." He said quietly. "Who do I have to hurt?"

Abby beamed. "And you would, wouldn't you Gibbs?"

"_Abby."_

Abby giggled and then smiled. "They were happy tears Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Happy tears?"

"Yeah. Tears aren't always a bad thing, Gibbs. In fact, did you know that any strong emotion can cause people to cry? Most people assume if you're crying, you must be sad or in pain, but it can be _any _strong emotion. Which I think explains why I cried in _Spiderman 3 _when I really hated that movie."

"_Why _were you crying?" Gibbs asked her again. "In five words or less, Abs."

"I was talking to Tony," she answered finally, counting the words on her fingers. "There, five words!"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "_DiNozzo_ made you cry?" he asked, about ready to give Tony the head slap of his life.

Abby knew this and rolled her eyes. "Gibbs, _happy _tears, remember?"

"Why?"

Abby grimaced. "I already used my five words," she said and Gibbs sighed in exasperation.

The Goth took that as a sign she was free to talk in however many words she wanted, and began to talk. But in respect for Gibbs' limited patience, she toned it down to simple sentences.

"I ran into him earlier when I went to get a Caff-Pow!" Abby explained. "And we started talking…."

Gibbs frowned. "Didn't you only see him last night?" he asked.

Tony had mentioned that he had invited Abby over for a movie night and to meet Jemma the previous night.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I did. That's why we were talking."

She smiled at Gibbs, looking almost like a proud mother who had just watched her baby take his first steps.

"He loves her, Gibbs. He really loves her, and he's so happy."

Gibbs' face softened and he pulled Abby in for a hug. It was just like the empathetic, big-hearted scientist to cry over her friend's happiness.

"So, what did you think of Jemma?" he asked her when he pulled away. He knew how possessive Abby could get over change and new people in their NCIS family, so Abby's opinion of Jemma was something Gibbs was very interested in.

Abby's face lit up. "She's awesome, Gibbs! I mean, you know how Tony is with his movies?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. After eight years, this he knew only too well.

"I have an idea," he said dryly and Abby laughed.

"Well, Jemma's just like that- only with musical theatre. She has three dogs, and they're all named after dogs from _Disney _films. And she calls Tony out on all his crap. I mean, the jokes and that act he does? She sees right through it all. And she's pretty… not "pretty" pretty, but she's pretty. Did you think she was pretty?"

Gibbs was taken aback. "I haven't thought about it," he answered finally, which was true.

"Well, when I first met her, I thought she was nice looking, but not someone you'd call "beautiful." You know what I mean? But then… Gibbs, have you _seen_ the way Tony looks at her? You can't spend a night with them and see that, and then not think Jemma's gorgeous. Did you like her?"

That was a question Gibbs could answer. "Yeah, I did," he said honestly.

"Have you told Tony that?" she asked and Gibbs stalled, rolling his eyes.

"Abby-"

"He loves her, Gibbs. He told me so," Abby interrupted him quietly, her face solemn. "I know they've only been together three months but… I think they're _perfect _together. This could be it for Tony. She could be the One. And I know it's really important to Tony that you like her… and he's not sure if you do."

Gibbs looked Abby in the eyes and sighed. He remembered how Jemma had also stated how Gibbs' opinion of Jemma was important to Tony, but Gibbs apparently hadn't realised how serious she was in saying that.

"What do you want me to do, Abs?" he asked her and Abby hugged him tightly.

"Just tell Tony that you like Jemma. That's all he needs to know."

Gibbs didn't particularly like the idea of just telling Tony that he approved of his girlfriend. After all, Tony was thirty-seven, not seventeen and Gibbs wasn't his father. Tony didn't need his permission to date anyone, he certainly had never bothered with it in the past.

So, he decided to do things in his own way, the Gibbs way. When Tony was leaving late that afternoon and McGee and Ziva were ahead of him on their way to the elevator, Gibbs called out to him.

"DiNozzo. You got plans Friday night?"

Tony was surprised by the question, but tried not to show it. Although he and Gibbs did sometimes hang out outside of work, either for steaks, or to watch a game, the events were never planned more than a few hours in advance.

"Uh, no. No plans, Boss. Why?" he asked curiously.

Knowing Gibbs, it was just as likely to be a night of paperwork as a football game.

"Dinner at six. Bring Jemma."

Tony tried hard to supress a beaming grin. "Just the three of us?" he asked casually and Gibbs shrugged, just as casually.

"And Abby. She's bringing wine."

Tony nodded. "Ok. We'll bring dessert…. 'night, Boss."

Gibbs said nothing, just nodded faintly in Tony's direction. He waited a few moments before standing up and heading down to Autopsy. He found Ducky there, just putting on his coat.

"Still here, Jethro?" the ME asked, although he didn't seem surprised to see him there.

"Yeah. You heading out, Duck?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes, I was planning to stay behind and finish some paperwork, but I think Mr Palmer can do that tomorrow. Give the lad something to do," he chuckled and Gibbs grinned.

"Isn't that what he's here for?"

"Well, I like to give him a small dose of reality of what my job entails from time to time. But should I be asking you, what _you _are here for, Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled faintly. "You doing anything Friday night, Ducky?"

"Oh, I don't think so. Saturday I'm going to go visit Mother, but I believe my calendar is free for Friday night. Why?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Thought you might want to come round for dinner."

Ducky nodded slowly, knowing his friend as he did. "That sounds lovely. And the occasion?"

"Tony's seeing someone," Gibbs replied and Ducky looked both surprised and confused.

"Really? Do we know the young girl?"

"No. Tony introduced her to me on Sunday night."

Ducky let out a small "Ah" as a few things fell into place.

"I suppose this is the reason for his behaviour of late that had Abigail, Ziva and Timothy so concerned?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yep. Abby met her last night. I thought dinner was a good way to get to know her better."

"Well, in that case I will most definitely love to be in attendance," Ducky said warmly. "Should I say anything to Anthony when I see him?"

Gibbs paused for a moment. "Maybe not. Just in case. He doesn't want Ziva and McGee knowing yet. But Abby liked her."

Ducky regarded his friend closely. "Very well. But what do you think of her?"

Gibbs sighed thoughtfully. "I only saw her for an hour, Duck. I barely know her."

"Yes, but what does your gut tell you?" Ducky pressed.

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "That she's his Shannon," he said quietly after a moment and Ducky smiled.

The love and loss for his first wife was clearly evident in Gibbs' eyes.

"Then I think Friday night will be a wonderful evening."

Tony was both nervous and excited about the prospect of an evening with Gibbs and Abby. He knew Abby and Jemma got along well, so he didn't have to worry about that. When he'd first introduced them, Abby had been a little distant at first, but once Tony casually mentioned Jemma's dogs, she and Abby bonded quickly.

"Jemma doesn't know everything yet," he warned Abby on Friday, when he stopped by her lab. "I mean, she knows all the personal stuff… but not all the work stuff."

"Like all the times you've been kidnapped, shot or accused of murder?" Abby asked and Tony pointed a finger at her.

"Exactly like that."

Abby grinned and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I think that's more a six-month anniversary conversation."

Tony grinned back at her and left the lab.

**AN. I'm sorry if anyone wanted to see Abby and Jemma meeting- and I know a lot of you did, because it was mentioned in like every review, LOL. I honestly tried to write it like 3 times, but couldn't get it right. **

**It sucks, but sometimes that happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 10**

Tony was surprised when he pulled up outside Gibbs' house on Friday night and saw Ducky's Morgan sitting beside Gibbs' and Abby's cars.

"What is it?" Jemma asked, seeing his surprise.

He nodded towards the car with a small smile. "Good news. I think Gibbs took the liberty of taking that next step for me. That's Ducky's car."

Jemma smiled, she was looking forward to meeting the Medical examiner she had heard so much about.

"Is that a good sign?"

Tony shrugged. "It's not a bad sign. You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Tony grabbed the cheesecake they'd brought for dessert from the backseat, and took Jemma's hand lightly in his as they walked towards the house.

Abby greeted them at the door. "Hey guys! What did you bring for dessert?"

"Chocolate cheesecake," Jemma answered and Abby grinned.

"Yum. Did you make it?"

Tony snorted, then quickly faked a cough and looked innocent as Jemma narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't really cook," she explained to Abby. "Nothing beyond the basics anyhow. Cheesecake is definitely not something I'd even attempt."

Abby wagged a finger at Tony. "And you shouldn't laugh, DiNozzo. It's not like you're Jamie Oliver."

"I don't know what you're implying, Abigail," Tony replied in a British accent and Abby and Jemma laughed.

"That was rather good, Anthony. Although Jamie Oliver is from Essex , that was more Kent."

Tony looked past Abby and saw Ducky had abruptly appeared in the living room.

"Hey, Ducky," Tony greeted him.

He placed a hand on the small of Jemma's back and gently pushed her forward. "Uh, Jemma, this is Dr Mallard. Ducky, this is Jemma… my girlfriend."

Ducky shook Jemma's hand warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Jemma."

"You too, Dr Mallard," Jemma smiled, instantly at ease with the elderly man.

"Ducky, my dear. My friends call me Ducky."

"I'll take this for you," Abby offered, taking the cheesecake from Jemma's hands.

"No sampling, Abs," Gibbs said as he stepped into the room from the kitchen. Abby pouted, but nonetheless carried the dessert from the room as Gibbs came forward to greet Jemma.

"Hi, Jethro. Thank you for inviting us," Jemma greeted him, always polite and Gibbs couldn't supress a smile.

It reminded him a little of when Kelly was growing up, and he and Shannon had always pressed on her the importance of saying 'please' and 'thank you'.

"You're welcome. Dinner's almost ready. Wine?"

"Please," Jemma accepted and Gibbs didn't even have to glance at Tony before he obediently went to get his girlfriend a glass.

When Tony returned with the wine, he handed a glass to Jemma. Ducky was startled when he saw that Tony, who had removed his jacket when he'd entered the house to reveal a fitted black t-shirt underneath, had a small, dark bruise on his upper arm.

"Anthony, what in heaven's name happened to your arm?" he asked in amazement.

Tony glared at Abby. "Yeah, Abby. What in heaven's name happened to my arm?"

Abby glared right back at him. "That's what you get for keeping important information from your friends, DiNozzo. What's Abby's rule number one?"

Tony sighed, in a long-suffering tone. "Never lie to Abby," he repeated dutifully.

"I _spoke _to you the night you met Jemma and you never mentioned her! Just as you failed to mention her in any conversation in the following three months!"

"How was I to know I'd start dating the random woman I helped change a tire in the middle of a storm?" Tony defended himself.

"_Hey!"_ Jemma complained good-naturedly.

Ducky intervened here. "Anthony, when you say you helped change a tire in the middle of a storm…?"

Tony grimaced. "It's nothing, Ducky," he said hastily, but Ducky merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Ten minutes and one lecture about the dangers of infection on people who survived the plague later, they sat down to dinner at the table.

Abby, Tony and Jemma kept up a steady stream of conversation. Ducky and Gibbs contributed some, but mostly were content to sit back, and watch the younger ones interact with one another. Of course, Ducky couldn't help but interject with a few long-winded stories when the occasion called for it. But now they were listening as Jemma told them all about some of her students.

"I know teacher's aren't supposed to have favourites," she admitted. "But I really love my senior AP English class. They're all such good kids. There's fifteen in my class and there's another class with eighteen taken by another teacher. And there's no one type of kid in there either. I've got four members of the basketball team in my class; one girl who I would be willing to bet will be announced valedictorian at the end of the year; two of the theatre kids; and one kid who I'm pretty sure mine is the only class he actually attends."

"And Brody," Tony reminded her and Jemma grinned.

"Of course, Brody."

"Who's Brody?" Abby asked.

"Navy brat," Jemma replied. "He transferred to Jefferson last semester from Rhode Island Military Academy. Good kid, just a little…. Troubled. But he's an amazing artist."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You've met him?"

Tony knew what Gibbs was referring to and nodded. "Yep. Like Jem said, he's a nice kid."

Abby frowned and then her eyes gleamed in recognition. "Wait- Rhode Island Military Academy as in _your _Rhode Island Military Academy, Tony?"

Tony nodded again. "Yeah, Abs."

"When did you meet him?" Ducky asked.

"Last week at the school," Tony replied.

"We have a study group for students on Wednesday afternoons who need help with any subject," Jemma explained. "Last week was my turn to supervise and Tony picked me up afterwards. Brody was there, and I turned around from trying to explain a math problem to a kid and they were talking."

Tony laughed. "You trying to explain math..." he shook his head.

Jemma shrugged. "I suck at math," she admitted.

Over dessert, somehow, a conversation initially about music had segued from Coldplay to Gwyneth Paltrow, to the 1998 film _Great Expectations, _to Charles Dickens, and then to favourite British authors.

"I always loved the stories about King Arthur and Camelot," Abby said wistfully and Jemma nodded in agreement.

Ducky smiled. "Ah, King Arthur… why, I remember, I escorted a young lady friend of mine to see the musical _Camelot _in… ooh, it would have been 1982, I think. I was visiting London, and it was playing at a beautiful theatre… the Apollo Victoria-"

"Oh, I've been there!" Jemma interrupted excitedly. "That's where _Wicked _is playing in the West End," she explained to Tony, who made a big show of checking his watch.

"One hour, forty- three minutes and twelve seconds," he announced. "That's how long it took you to bring up _Wicked,_" he teased Jemma, who had frowned at him in confusion.

Her response was to throw her crumpled napkin at him.

Abby looked puzzled. "What's _Wicked? _I haven't heard of it."

"It's a musical," Jemma explained to the table. "It's kind of like a prequel to the _Wizard of Oz, _and it's amazing. I love it."

"I should hope so Miss I've-seen-it-three-hundred-and-twenty-eight-times," Tony replied.

Jemma scowled at him. "Shut up. You _took_ me the last time!"

Abby's face lit up and even Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Tony took you to see a musical?" she asked and Jemma nodded.

"The other week for our three month anniversary. _And _it was the second time he'd seen it. He went with me and my best friend to see it last month."

"Did you like it, Tony?" Abby asked innocently, well aware Tony was uncomfortable with the idea of what it would do to his image if it were known he was seeing musical theatre.

Tony glared at her, but didn't rise to the bait. "Actually, I did. I took her the second time, didn't I?"

"You've _really _seen it three hundred and twenty eight times?" Abby asked Jemma, who nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yes. My best friend, Lucy and I, we're planning a trip to Australia in the summer to see their production. We've seen it all around the country."

"And London," Tony added helpfully and Jemma chuckled.

"Yes, Tony."

Abby wanted to know more details about the show, which Jemma was only too happy to give.

"I want to see it now!" Abby whined and Jemma laughed, whilst Tony only stared incredulously at his girlfriend.

"I swear, you convert people to this show like it's a religion or something… actually, I think you're a lot more successful than any religion I've ever seen," he said and she laughed again.

"I could take a little bit from my savings to see it with you, Abby," she offered to the Goth, a little shyly and Abby leapt at the offer.

"Yes! That would be awesome! Ooh, we could all go!" she gushed. "Tony, you'll come right? I mean, you said you liked it. And Gibbs, Ducky? It could be like a whole family, Team Gibbs thing! Oh, wait-"

Abby stopped herself before she could really build into her usual rambling spiels, and looked at Tony.

"Are you going to introduce Jemma to Tim and Ziva now? Is that what's next?"

Tony sighed. "I guess I should… I mean, I know you always _say _you could kill me and not leave any forensic evidence, Abs… but Ziva actually _would. _Kill me that is. I don't know if Mossad is good enough not to leave any forensic evidence. And she's not going to like that I've been keeping secrets. For a ninja assassin, she's really against that stuff. Does that seem ironic to anyone else?"

Gibbs spoke up for the first time in a while. "You do know they think you're acting like a pod person, right DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned, not least at Gibbs knowing what a pod person was. "Yeah… it's been fun," he replied cheerfully and if Gibbs hadn't been sitting across the table from his senior field agent, he would have head slapped him.

Tony knew this and sighed, glancing over at Jemma before answering. "I just have to find the right time and way to do it," he assured Gibbs and Abby together.

In truth, the thing he was worried most about when it came to introducing Jemma to Ziva and McGee was that they knew of all his past relationships. Every embarrassing, stupid thing he'd ever done to impress a girl; every horrible thing that an ex-girlfriend had done to him… and they had no qualms about bringing it up when possible.

Tony wasn't sure they would accept his relationship with Jemma as different from any of his past relationships, and he knew it was. He wanted them to see it too. But he decided he and Jemma needed to talk about a few things before that time came- notably, the 'work' stuff Tony had so far neglected to mention.

But really, what was the best time to bring up that you'd been accused of murder multiple times in your career?

Maybe he could pay Abby to have that conversation for him….


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I'm posting two chapters now, because I'm going away tomorrow for a few days and may not be able to update. I didn't want to keep you all hanging for Jemma to meet McGee and Ziva. **

**Chapter 11**

A week went by and Tony kept stalling on how to introduce Jemma to Ziva, McGee and Jimmy Palmer. Abby was frustrated by this, but when she appealed to them for help, Gibbs and Ducky both insisted they weren't getting involved.

In the end, the problem was solved for him.

Jemma had a half-day one Monday, due to school budget meetings, so Abby had invited her out for coffee. Jemma had agreed happily.

"Gear up," Gibbs called across the bullpen on Monday afternoon. "Got a dead marine in a storm drain in Alexandria. McGee, gas the truck."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No one puts any effort into hiding bodies anymore. A storm drain is so _Brick. _Or _the Invisible."_

"I'm going to hit you with a brick if you don't move your ass, DiNozzo," Gibbs retorted as he headed for the elevator.

Tony grimaced at the image. "On your six, Boss."

Ziva and McGee were right behind him as they caught the elevator down and headed out. Tony was only a step behind Gibbs when something caught the corner of his eye and he turned.

Sure enough, Jemma was outside the NCIS building, just crossing the street. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed warmly for the cold February weather.

Tony couldn't resist and he trotted over towards his girlfriend.

"Tony, where are you going?" Ziva called after him, making Gibbs turn around.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Of course Tony sees a pretty girl and has to stop."

Gibbs supressed both a smile at McGee's comment, and his exasperation at Tony's inability to stay professional just because his girlfriend was around. And it was worth it when McGee and Ziva's faces turned to identical expressions of shock as Tony reached Jemma, who greeted him with a warm smile before he dipped his head and kissed her softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked her. "I thought you were meeting Abby."

"She called me and asked me to pick her up," Jemma explained. "Something about not wanting to lose her parking space…. I don't know, but I didn't mind."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Parking spot my ass. She's parked in the same spot she parks every day, no one would steal it. She's been on my case all week about McGee and Ziva meeting you and I wouldn't put it past her to interfere."

Jemma laughed. "I know you're still hesitant," she told him softly. "But we may as well get it over with, right?"

Tony grimaced. "Yeah," he agreed reluctantly.

Jemma knew what Tony wasn't saying, and his real fear about telling Ziva and McGee about their relationship. It was no longer about being careful in case Tony messed it up; but being afraid that if they knew and made fun of him, Tony would lose some of the happiness he'd been feeling for the past three months.

"Come on, it'll be fine," she assured him, taking her hand. "Plus, I'll say hi to Jethro."

"It is _so _weird that you call him that," Tony commented with a shake of his head, but he obediently turned and led her towards the others.

"Jemma," Gibbs greeted her when she was within earshot and Jemma smiled.

"Hi, Jethro."

The look on McGee's face was almost too much for Tony to take, so he quickly took a deep breath and plunged into the introductions.

"So, this is Jemma. Jemma, Ziva and McGee."

"It's nice to finally meet you both," Jemma addressed them and Ziva exchanged a stunned glance with McGee before answering.

"It is nice to meet you too, Jemma. Er, how long have you known Tony?"

"Almost four months," she replied casually.

"Four months?" McGee repeated, staring at Tony. "So that's why…?"

He trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence in front of Jemma and Gibbs stepped in. "Hey, we've got a crime scene that needs investigating if you've finished socialising, DiNozzo."

Jemma hid a smile. "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tonight?" she asked Tony, who nodded.

"Yeah. Chinese?"

"Sounds good. Bye, Jethro. Nice meeting you," she said goodbye to the others, kissed Tony quickly on the lips and left.

"Tell Abby she's a dead woman!" Tony called after her, and Jemma looked back with a grin and a wave.

Gibbs, trying to avoid the confrontation he knew was coming between his team, swiftly ordered McGee to come with him in the sedan, leaving Tony and Ziva to travel in the truck.

Ziva let Tony drive, for once, and barely waited until they'd left the Navy Yard before speaking.

"So, I am assuming this woman is the reason you have been looking like the cat who swallowed the pigeon these last few months?"

"Canary," Tony replied and Ziva frowned.

"What?"

"It's the cat who swallowed the canary, not a pigeon. And 'this woman' has a name."

Ziva frowned, she sometimes felt like she would never grasp the English language and their use of idioms.

"Why does it matter what kind of bird it is?" she demanded and Tony stared at her incredulously.

"Didn't you ever watch _Looney Toons? _Sylvester and Tweety Pie?"

"What is a tweety pie? It sounds disgusting," Ziva asked and Tony groaned.

"Zee-va! _Looney Toons! _Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck? Sylvester the cat always trying to capture and eat Tweety Pie- the canary? '_I tawt I taw a putty tat?'_ Nothing?"

"They have based an expression off a cartoon?"

Tony opened his mouth, but sighed and closed it again. Sometimes you had to know when to quit, and he was too tired to explain that it was more they had based the cartoon off the expression.

"Never mind….. and yes. Jemma is the reason I've been acting different lately."

"She has met Gibbs and Abby?"

"Yep. And Ducky."

"But not McGee or myself," she said unnecessarily.

"Or Palmer," Tony offered, but unsurprisingly that was of little comfort to the Mossad Officer.

Tony glanced at Ziva sideways for a moment and then sighed.

"Look… they only met her about a week ago. And I was planning on introducing her to you guys… I just wasn't sure how."

"You have seemed very happy," Ziva commented and Tony smirked.

"And that convinced you guys I must be dying?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "We were worried about you."

"I know," Tony assured her quietly, feeling bad. "And I _am_ happy. Jemma's…. she's great. I'd like you and Tim to know her."

"Well, I cannot speak for McGee, but if she is important to you, then I would like to know her better."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Zee."

The conversation between McGee and Tony was a lot more straightforward.

"You dating her?" McGee asked, taking photos as Tony sketched the crime scene.

"Yep," Tony replied, not looking up.

"Is it serious?"

"Yep."

"She seems nice."

Tony grinned slightly. "Nice, Probie? Well, I suppose based off thirty seconds of conversation, that'll do."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Is 'nice' bad?"

Tony shrugged. "Nice is nice. Doesn't begin to describe Jemma, though."

McGee smiled at Tony's tone, realising just how serious it must be.

"Well, once I know her better I can offer more appropriate adjectives."

Tony met his eyes for a moment, and nodded briefly. "Ok, then."

Tony was grateful both his teammates were being supportive, but wasn't it expecting it to last. After all, they wouldn't be a family without making fun of one another, would they?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I had some time this morning before my train, so one last surprise update of another 2 chapters! I'll try and post while I'm away, I promise :) thanks to all who alerted and reviewed.**

**And also, I introduce a case in this chapter... which I kind of suck at writing no matter how many episodes of NCIS I watch. I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 12**

Sure enough, Ziva and McGee couldn't resist teasing Tony consistently over the next few weeks. They had gone out for drinks one night with Jemma, Tony, Abby and Palmer and had made a genuine effort to get to know Jemma.

Ziva often needled Tony about the age gap, especially when they celebrated Jemma's twenty-ninth birthday with her a week after first meeting her. McGee just found it amusing that Jemma had "turned you into some hero from a trashy romantic comedy." This doubled once Abby let slip out Jemma's fascination with musical theatre and _Wicked_, and that Tony had taken her to see it for their three-month anniversary.

Abby hadn't given up on her idea for Team Gibbs to see the show together, and it finally happened in early March. Ducky and Palmer had needed little convincing to come along; and between Abby and Jemma, Tony didn't have a hope of getting out of it, so it was a good thing he had seen the show previously and liked it.

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were a little more reluctant, but none of them proved to be able to stand up against Abby's puppy dog eyes and pouting lips, not even Ziva.

So they had gone and seen the show in New York, keeping all of Jemma's traditions as they went. Tony had made fun of McGee for a week when he had shrugged afterwards and said "it wasn't bad", but then had been caught playing the soundtrack on his iPod at work the next day.

Abby had adored it, despite the music not being her usual taste- you'd never hear "Defying Gravity" being blasted through her lab. And Gibbs had said nothing, but Tony had a sneaking suspicion his boss had enjoyed it too.

Two weeks after their trip, the team was called to investigate the assault and rape of a Naval Petty Officer Second Class, Kara Murphy. Gibbs and Tony exchanged a heavy glance as they arrived at the scene- they both hated these types of cases.

Ziva had been sent to the hospital with McGee to collect her statement and the evidence from the rape kit, whilst Gibbs and Tony checked out the scene.

The young Petty Officer had been coming home late and night, and had been attacked when unlocking her front door.

"Wonder why she didn't see her attacker?" Tony mused aloud as he took photos.

Gibbs pointed up at the porch light, reaching a hand through the ajar front door and flicking a switch.

"Light doesn't work."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Blown bulb, or removed bulb?"

He carefully removed the cover, and the agents saw that the bulb had indeed been removed.

"Attack was planned in advance…. Reckon she knew her attacker, Boss?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see what Ziva says after she gets the statement."

After searching the porch for any evidence, Gibbs gestured for Tony to follow him inside. The house was small and clean, there was nothing out of place or that seemed suspicious to either Gibbs or Tony.

They were just leaving when Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs….. ok, Ziva."

He hung up without saying goodbye, a trait which annoyed all the team but they were more than used to, and turned to Tony.

"Ziva and McGee got the statement and the evidence. They'll meet us back at the squad room."

Tony nodded as he opened the passenger side door. "Reckon we have time to grab some food on the way back?"

Gibbs only stared at him for a moment over the car roof.

"Or not," Tony said hastily and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

When they arrived back fifteen minutes later, Ziva wasted no time in delivering her report to Gibbs.

"Petty Officer Murphy claims she does not know whoever it was that attacked her. He was wearing a black ski mask, and she did not recognise the voice. She has a boyfriend who is stationed in San Diego, Chief Petty Officer Brian Dowell," she said, bringing his picture up on the plasma screen. "They have been together for two years."

"I gave the physical evidence to Abby," McGee spoke up. "She's still processing it all. Anything at the house?"

"The porch bulb was removed," Tony replied. "So it was definitely a planned attack. But he didn't enter the house after he attacked her, so robbery wasn't an issue. Does the boyfriend know what happened?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah, he's flying over to be with her. Kara said he was pretty upset when she told him."

Tony inwardly cringed at the thought of what Brian Dowell would be going through at that moment. He hated to imagine receiving a similar phone call about Jemma.

"She say anything else, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"She did mention an incident that happened in a bar a few nights ago," Ziva answered. "She was out with a friend for drinks and a man struck up a conversation. She told him she was in a relationship and he backed off. When she got home, she found her wallet was missing from her purse. She reported the theft to the police, but she did not believe the two incidents were related."

"She mention the bar?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, it is in Alexandria."

"Go talk to the staff, see if they remember anything," Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, go with her. McGee, contact metro, see if they got anywhere with the purse."

Tony obediently jumped up to follow Ziva.

"Ask for Jim Cooper at Metro," he told McGee hurriedly. "Mention my name."

McGee didn't question that, he was more than used to Tony having random contacts in all areas of law enforcement… and then some.

The police report was no help. The bar staff were slightly more helpful. The woman that Ziva and Tony talked to had worked the night that Kara had been approached and she remembered the Kara after seeing a photo, and the man in question.

"He was creepy," she told them bluntly. "When the girl told him she had a boyfriend, he kept trying to get more info about him out of her. Like he thought she was making it up to get out of talking to him. And he only drank appletinis. He had about seven, I think."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Tony asked and she sighed thoughtfully.

"Mid-thirties… short. Barely over five feet. Blonde hair…oh! He drove a red Jetta," she added in recollection.

Ziva frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Someone came in and said there was a red Jetta in the parking lot with its lights on," she explained. "We made the announcement and he ran out. We thought it was funny… mean, it's kind of a girly car, you know?"

Tony nodded in agreement, whilst Ziva looked at him in exasperation. She had heard Tony's spiel about 'chick cars' and 'guy cars' before.

"When you made the announcement, was there a plate number with it?" Tony asked.

The woman grimaced. "I'm not sure. I can check with Lisa- she took the message," she offered. "We usually write these things down on our hands so we don't get it wrong. And it takes forever to come off. She might remember."

"That would be helpful, thank you," Ziva replied and the woman ducked off to make the call.

When she returned, she was apologetic. "Lisa's pretty sure it started with LBZ, but she can't remember the rest of it."

Tony smiled. "That's great, thank you."

Ziva pulled out her cell as they left the bar. "I will get McGee to run the partial plate and put out a BOLO."

Tony nodded. "Ok. Hey, want to stop and grab some food on the way back?" he asked hopefully, guessing Ziva would be more likely to agree than Gibbs.

She didn't answer, already on the phone. Tony listened to her side of the conversation as she gave the information to McGee. He watched as she paused for a moment, her eyes flickering towards Tony, and she smirked slightly before agreeing to whatever McGee had said, bid him goodbye and hung up.

"McGee has a message for you from Gibbs, that you are not to stop for food on the way back," she grinned at him and Tony pouted.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was bugging us," Tony grumbled.

Ziva grinned teasingly. "What makes you think he isn't?"

Tony snorted. "Please. Gibbs and technology? How long have you been working here, David?"

Ziva only laughed.

McGee's search turned up a name, a civilian named Roger Blake. But the address they turned up was invalid, so they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to track him down.

Ziva was frustrated by their lack of results. "We cannot find him anywhere! He is self-employed, not using his credit cards…."

"The BOLO will turn something up soon," McGee assured her.

Gibbs could see they were running out of leads and decided to give the team a break, especially as it was nearing dusk. "Let's call it a night. Start fresh in the morning."

Tony didn't waste any time arguing, he and Jemma had plans to see a movie. "Sounds good to me."

Ziva and McGee were quick to follow, all three bidding Gibbs goodnight on their way to the elevator. Gibbs made no move to leave just yet, he was happy just to sit in the empty bullpen and organise his thoughts.

He couldn't help but reflect on how things had changed in recent months. He was happy for Tony that he had found someone like Jemma; after the whole mess and heartache that had come with Jeanne Benoit, he definitely deserved it. And everyone seemed to be making Jemma feel welcome, Abby had already dubbed her an honorary member of Team Gibbs.

And Tony would still come by for dinner once in a while, or drop in to chat as Gibbs worked on his boat. Sometimes Jemma would be with him, and Gibbs enjoyed talking to the young teacher. She had told him about her father's death, and he had even briefly mentioned Shannon and Kelly to her.

Gibbs wasn't sure just how long-term the relationship would be between Tony and Jemma. He could tell his Senior Field Agent loved her, but also knew Tony still struggled with commitment issues. He remembered how close he had been to overcoming those issues with Jeanne, they were even going to live together, but suspected the aftermath of that had set him back.

Sighing inwardly, he closed his computer and stood up. Time to go home and work on his boat. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 13**

Gibbs had only been at his desk for maybe ten minutes, long enough to drink his coffee, when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered and Abby's voice greeted him.

"Morning Gibbs! I got something you might want to see."

"On my way," he replied and hung up without another word.

When he entered Abby's lab, she turned to him, and looked surprised.

"No Caff Pow?" she pouted and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Abby, it's 0715. Isn't that too early for that amount of caffeine?"

Abby raised her eyebrow right back at him. "How much coffee have you had already this morning?" she demanded and Gibbs sighed in exasperation, admitting defeat.

"Put it on my tab. Now, what have you got for me?"

Abby pouted at him for a moment longer, and then whirled around to face her computer, oddly elegant for someone wearing six inch platform boots.

"Last night, I left the search program running, based off the DNA the hospital recovered from our Petty Officer. And when I got in this morning, there was a match waiting for me. Meet Walter Gideon," she proclaimed, clicking the mouse and bringing up a picture of a mug shot on the plasma.

Gibbs frowned as he moved closer. "That's Roger Blake," he corrected Abby.

"No, It's Walter Gideon," Abby insisted.

An alias… that explained why their search the day before had turned up nothing.

"Thanks, Abs!" he called out, already halfway out the door.

"Send Timmy with my Caff Pow!" Abby called after him. "Momma needs her sugar," she added at regular volume to the empty lab, getting back to work.

Tony met up with Ziva in the parking garage, and as soon as they stepped off the elevator, Gibbs looked up.

"Find everything on Walter Gideon," he ordered them brusquely. "Roger Blake is an alias, it's why we found nothing yesterday."

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs," Tony said pointedly and Gibbs only stared at him.

Tony looked innocent and hastily sat behind his desk and turned his computer on. Ziva smirked at him, but said nothing as she too got to work.

"Going for coffee," Gibbs said, standing up and heading to the elevator. "When McGee gets in, make sure he takes a Caff Pow down to Abby."

Tony glanced at his watch in surprise. "It's seven-thirty in the morning!" he exclaimed but Gibbs didn't reply.

By the time Gibbs returned, coffee in hand, all his agents were hard at work. When Tony saw him coming, he jumped up to report his findings.

"Boss, found some stuff on Walter Gideon. 35. Originally from Wisconsin, where his family owned a cheese shop. Arrested at twenty three for sexual assault on a young girl employed by his parents to work in the store. Was given a suspended sentence, and then arrested again six months later for a similar attack on his mother's friend's daughter."

"It seems to be a similar case as to what happened to Petty Officer Murphy," Ziva stepped in. "He comes over the girls, they refuse him and he attacks them in anger."

"Comes onto," Tony corrected her in a hurried whisper, before continuing.

"He was sentenced to three years, served two and half years before being released on good behaviour. Completed his six months parole, and then disappeared."

"Which is when he began going by Scott Louis," McGee added. "Same sort of deal, Boss. He did a few odd jobs for a few months at a time, was accused of assault, but never charged… then Louis dropped off the radar a year ago…"

"And Roger Blake popped up," Gibbs finished knowingly. "Can we find the guy or not?"

"One of his other names may still have a credit card or something that we can track him with," McGee assured him.

"May have, McGee?" Gibbs repeated challengingly and McGee faltered.

"I'm checking now."

McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard and his eyes were fixed to his computer screen. Before he found anything though, his computer beeped.

"Uh, Boss? We got a hit on the BOLO. Blake… er, Gideon… he's just got a parking fine outside a restaurant in Arlington. Traffic cop ran the plates when the meter expired, found the BOLO."

"Bring him in," Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, go with him."

Tony jumped up and grabbed his gun. "Sure Boss. I'm driving, Probie."

"Why do you get to drive?" McGee demanded.

"Because I don't feel like listening to the _Wicked _soundtrack right now. I've had _Popular _in my head all morning thanks to Jemma," Tony grumbled good-naturedly as they headed for the elevator.

It was an unofficial rule (one of Tony's, not Gibbs') that whoever drove controlled the music played in the car.

"I wasn't even-" McGee began to protest, but Tony cut him off as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Are you telling me that if I checked your iPod right now, I wouldn't find _Wicked _playing?" Tony asked.

McGee's silence was answer enough.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, McMunchkin."

McGee sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret asking this. "McMunchkin?"

Tony shrugged. "McMunchkin, McBoq, McBick…. You remind me of Boq."

"Boq?" McGee almost yelped indignantly.

Tony merely smirked at him.

Fifteen minutes and a very long conversation about Boq (that Tony would admit to no one but Jemma about having) later; they arrived at the restaurant where their suspect was having lunch.

"He's going to run," Tony predicted, as they stood outside. "As soon as he knows we're cops, he'll run."

"How can you tell?" McGee asked.

"Experience, Probie," Tony replied. "Plus, he's giving off a very Peter Pettigrew vibe."

That was a reference McGee didn't need explaining, but he was still surprised.

"You read _Harry Potter_?"

Tony snorted. "No. I saw the movies."

That didn't surprise McGee… as much. "Jemma?" he asked knowingly.

"She's almost as bad with that as she is _Wicked," _Tony admitted. "Come on."

They entered the restaurant and headed for Gideon's table. When the hostess tried to stop them, Tony simply flashed his badge at her and continued walking.

"Roger Blake?" McGee asked, being careful to use his alias and not his real name, and the man looked up.

"Yes?" he replied cautiously.

McGee held up his ID. "I'm Special Agent McGee, this is Agent DiNozzo. We're with NCIS."

"NCIS?" Blake frowned.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Tony explained, for what he was sure was the millionth time.

"We'd like to talk to you about Petty Officer Kara Murphy."

"Who?"

Tony wasn't sure whether the man was playing dumb, or genuinely hadn't bothered to find out the woman's name before he raped her. Instead of replying, he showed him a picture of the Petty Officer.

Gideon hesitated for a moment, staring at the picture, and then quicker than Tony or McGee would have thought, he leapt out of his chair and ran off towards the kitchens.

"Told you he was like a rat!" McGee heard Tony exclaim, but didn't reply as he gave chase.

He followed the man through the kitchen, and out the back door to the side alley. McGee was caught unaware as he followed him out and found himself tackled by the smaller man. McGee fought back, but Gideon was surprisingly strong and managed to wrestle McGee's gun from the holster on his hip.

"_Freeze, NCIS!" _

McGee and Gideon both froze, and McGee felt a wave of relief as he saw Tony at the mouth of the alley, his gun drawn and pointed at Gideon.

"Get off him. Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head," Tony said sharply, never taking his eyes off him.

"You alright, McGee?"

"I will be in a second," McGee answered.

Gideon slowly rose and backed away from McGee, but he didn't drop the gun that he held in his hand.

"Drop it," Tony repeated firmly, moving closer.

McGee jumped up and pulled his handcuffs out.

"_Drop_ the gun," Tony said for a third time, the irritation in his voice evident. "I won't ask again, I'll just shoot. Drop it."

What happened next was a blur. Gideon made to move suddenly, Tony yelled out a warning, and then there was a gunshot.

**AN. Ooh, cliffhanger! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. My best friend (who I'm staying with) is letting me borrow her internet, and I felt bad for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I'll be back tomorrow though, after I see the Harry Potter Exhibition in Sydney!  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

When McGee looked up, it took him a moment to realise what he was seeing. Gideon was lying on the ground near him, dazed but conscious. McGee hastily handcuffed his hands together before he could move and hauled the suspect to his feet.

It was only then he realised that Gideon was not bleeding nor had any obvious wounds. Turning in horror, McGee saw Tony lying on the ground. His legs were moving, so McGee knew the Senior Field Agent was conscious, but the mere fact he was silent spoke volumes as to his unasked question that was if Tony had been shot.

"Tony!" he cried out and hurried over.

Tony was gasping, and McGee could see a stain of blood steadily running down his arm.

He frantically dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled for an ambulance. When he hung up, he experienced a whirl of panic, completely unable to remember the NCIS protocol for what to do with a suspect when an Agent was down.

Usually, if anyone was going to be injured on the job, it was usually when the whole team was out.

Looking around, McGee saw that the side window of the restaurant had security bars on it. Making up his mind on how to act, he pushed Gideon over and arranged the handcuffs so that they were around one of the bars, ignoring the fact that Gideon seemed to be in shock that he'd shot a federal agent.

McGee also suspected he had fallen and hit his head with the force of the recoil from firing the gun.

Then, he hurried to Tony's side.

"Tony?"

Tony's green eyes flickered to McGee, but took a moment to focus on him.

"Hey… McGoo."

McGee pressed down on the wound, which made Tony gasp in pain. He had been shot in the shoulder, but McGee couldn't see an exit wound, meaning the bullet was still embedded in there somewhere. More worrying was the large amount of blood Tony was losing.

"Gideon's a crappy shot, huh? Or… do you think… he was aiming for the shoulder?" Tony chuckled and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Tony, why don't you stop talking for a moment? There's an ambulance coming, you're going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open, okay?"

Tony tried to scoff, but the effect was lost on McGee. "Please, Probie. DiNozzo's-"

"Yeah, I know. DiNozzo's don't pass out," McGee finished. "Just hang on, Tony."

Tony nodded, but his vision was blurred and he was finding it hard to stay conscious, despite what he'd just said… or had tried to say to McGee.

"Probie, I need you… to give a message to Jemma."

McGee was alarmed. "What? No, you're going to be fine, you can tell her yourself," he insisted but Tony shook his head.

"I'm not saying I'm going to die. But you're going to have to call her, and she's going to be freaked. This… is her first time with the reality of dating a Federal Agent. Please, Tim? It's important?"

The use of McGee's first name was what convinced McGee that Tony was serious, and as he nodded he could hear sirens approaching in the distance.

"Ok, Tony. What's the message?"

McGee had to take Gideon back to NCIS, so once the paramedics had whisked Tony away to Bethesda, he loaded Gideon into the car and drove much faster back to the Navy Yard than he usually would.

"Boss!"

Gibbs looked up and McGee didn't miss the alarmed look that flitted over his face when he saw the blood on McGee's hands.

"What happened?" he demanded, standing up.

McGee swallowed hard. "Gideon… he shot Tony."

The very air seemed to freeze as Gibbs and Ziva tried to comprehend that news.

"What do you mean, McGee?" Ziva asked sharply.

McGee explained what had happened in the alley. "I- I had Gideon put in interrogation room one. But Tony…"

Gibbs was already preparing to leave, Gideon could become accustomed with their interrogation room for a few hours. "Let's go. Call Abby and Ducky, tell them to meet us at Bethesda. And tell Ducky _not _to let Abby drive."

"What about Jemma?" Ziva asked Gibbs, who hesitated.

"I'll call her," he decided.

Gibbs drove to Bethesda, and for once no one protested that he drove way over the speed limit or may have broken several traffic laws as he did so.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs said to the nurse at the desk in the emergency room.

"He was brought in not long ago with a gunshot wound."

The nurse didn't seem perturbed by his gruff tone, she just clicked on her computer. "He's in emergency surgery," she told them. "Are one of you able to fill in his admitting paperwork?"

"Yes, I'm his emergency contact," Gibbs replied, already holding out his hand for the clipboard and paperwork.

The nurse nodded. "Very well. I'll let the doctor know you're here for when he gets out of the operating room."

Gibbs nodded in silent thanks, and gestured for McGee and Ziva to follow him to the waiting room.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to see Abby hurrying towards him, Ducky and Palmer not far behind. "Where's Tony? What happened? Is he okay?"

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "He's in surgery, Abby. We don't know anything yet. Can you do something for me?" he asked gently, knowing from experience it was best to keep Abby busy in times like this.

She nodded. "Anything for you, Bossman," she replied, forcing a smile.

"I need you to call Jemma," Gibbs told her, deciding maybe it was better for Abby to call, given that she and Jemma were becoming friends.

Abby gaped in horror. "Jemma! She's going to freak, Gibbs."

"I know. Don't tell her what happened," he warned her. "Just get her here. Got it?"

Abby nodded and hurried outside to make the call, where she could get reception. Gibbs sat down to fill in the paperwork, and noticed McGee was quiet.

"McGee?"

"I'm sorry Boss, I screwed up," McGee confessed. "It's my fault Tony got shot. Gideon tackled me when I chased him into the alley, and he got my gun-"

Gibbs stopped him with a pointed stare. "Tony's going to be fine, McGee," he assured him. "And yeah, Gideon got your gun. It's happened to all of us at times."

McGee remembered when Kate had lost her gun to a suspect, a Navy SEAL on the run from NCIS to hunt down his wife's murderer and felt marginally better.

"And it won't happen again," Gibbs continued sternly and McGee nodded immediately.

"No, Boss."

Abby returned a minute later, her face still worried. "Jemma's on her way. I told her Tony was hurt, I didn't say what happened."

"Hopefully by the time she arrives we may have news for her about Anthony's condition," Ducky said.

"Tony will be okay, won't he Gibbs?" Abby asked in a small voice.

Palmer answered before Gibbs could. "Come on, Abby. I mean, Tony survived the plague. You think a bullet's going to stop him?"

Abby gave a small smile and Gibbs gave the ME Assistant an approving nod.

Jemma took a bit longer to arrive than the others, she'd had to find someone to cover her classes before she could leave the school. She was trying to keep herself calm, but she couldn't help but flashback to how she'd felt on 9/11, when they'd heard the news, and Jemma had known her father would be going into the rubble to try and find survivors.

When she reached Bethesda, and found the others in the waiting room, she was trembling slightly.

"What happened? Is Tony okay?" she asked shakily.

"He was shot in the shoulder chasing a suspect," Gibbs told her quietly. "He's still in surgery, but he'll be fine."

The colour drained from Jemma's face and she swallowed hard. "Ok," she said slowly, trying to take it all in.

She was on the verge of tears, completely overwhelmed and unsure what to do with herself. McGee watched her sympathetically, and then remembered what Tony had said earlier.

"Oh! Tony- he- he gave me a message to tell you," he said, fumbling for his notepad. "I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget."

Jemma looked surprised and hopeful as McGee pulled out his notepad and flipped through the pages looking for the message Tony had dictated to him before the ambulance arrived.

"Here."

He handed it to Jemma, who took it with a shaking hand. They all watched as Jemma read the paper quickly, and were all taken back as Jemma caved in and burst into tears.

Gibbs reacted on instinct, and pulled her into his arms as he would and had with Abby and Ziva. Abby and Ziva watched sadly as Jemma sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured finally, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologise. It's a sign of weakness," Gibbs chided her gently and Jemma chuckled tearily.

"Come sit down."

He guided her to a chair and sat down beside her. Ducky rose to his feet. "Mr Palmer and I might go fetch everyone some beverages. I know you, Jethro, will take coffee. Jemma, what would you like?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Dr Mallard."

"Get her some tea, Duck," Gibbs said to the ME, who nodded and disappeared, beckoning Palmer to follow him.

"What did the message say?" Ziva asked Jemma cautiously, wondering what message Tony had left that had gotten her so upset.

Jemma held out the paper so the Mossad Officer could see for herself. Ziva read it aloud.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell."

"It's one of the lines from _As long as you're mine… _from _Wicked,"_ Jemma explained softly, although McGee and Abby had both recognised the words.

"I am assuming that this line has particular significance for you and Tony?" Ziva guessed and Jemma nodded, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…. I, uh…"

Her voice broke slightly, but Jemma continued anyway.

"It's our song. After Lucy and I first saw the show, we started this running joke… that we weren't going to wait around for Prince Charming, we wanted a Prince Fiyero," she said, blushing slightly.

"When I met Tony… after our third date, I was talking to Lucy and I told her that I'd met my Fiyero. She mentioned it to Tony a little while ago, and it just… it became our song."

"How did Tony take that?" Abby asked and Jemma laughed.

"That as long as I didn't make him wear the jodhpurs, he was more than happy to be Fiyero to my Elphaba."

Abby stifled a snort and all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I just had a mental image of Tony wearing those pants…"

McGee blanched. "An image I didn't need, Abby."

Jemma couldn't stifle a giggle at his facial expression, and Ziva smiled.

"Tony will be all right," she assured her. "Knowing him, he will wake up from surgery and start quoting every film that involves a shooting."

Jemma nodded, that did sound like him. They sat in silence for a while, letting Jemma gain control of herself. Palmer and Ducky returned with the drinks, and Jemma sipped at her tea quietly before asking,

"Does this happen a lot?"

Abby frowned. "What? Tony making film references? Have you not met Tony?"

Smiling slightly, Jemma shook her head. "No, I mean… Tony getting hurt," she clarified.

Abby, McGee and Ziva exchanged looks and Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Guys, Tony's been an NCIS agent for eight years and a cop for what, six years before that? And besides the fact none of the stories he tells me involve him getting harmed in any way, I'm not naïve enough to believe that. Besides, my dad was a fireman."

"Did he get hurt a lot?" McGee asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing too bad. A few minor burns, some smoke inhalation… a falling beam once gave him a concussion. But nothing too bad, until…"

"How did he die?" Ziva asked, guessing the end of her sentence.

"He died on 9/11. In the South Tower," Jemma replied quietly. "He was helping to evacuate people from the building when it collapsed."

No one in the room but Gibbs had known that, and an awkward silence fell, no one quite sure what to say.

"The cargo box!" Palmer suddenly blurted out and all eyes turned to him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Jimmy?" Abby demanded.

Palmer stammered nervously under their gaze. "Uh, you- you asked about Tony being hurt. And there was this one time, he and Ziva were trapped in a cargo box and he got shot, remember?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "He was _not_ shot, he grazed his arm on a packing crate."

"He was shot!" Abby insisted.

"Whether it was a bullet or the crate, it was still only a graze," argued McGee.

Jemma frowned, bewildered. "How did you get trapped in a cargo box?" she asked Ziva, who sighed wearily.

That was how they passed the time waiting for news on Tony's surgery, telling Jemma various stories of how Tony had been injured on the job, and then funny Tony moments while under the influence of painkillers.

Finally, a doctor emerged from the waiting room, a chart in hand.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs and Jemma were the first to stand, and the doctor nodded in acknowledgment as he headed over to them.

"How's Tony?" Jemma asked immediately.

"He's fine," the doctor assured them. "We removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. He'll have to have them in for a week and might have to do some light physical therapy on his shoulder, but he'll be fine. We want to keep him in overnight, just because of the amount of blood he lost, but he's awake and alert, which is a good sign."

"Can we see him?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Maybe just one of you for now," the doctor replied. "He's still a little groggy from the anaesthetic."

Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky resumed their seats automatically. It was just routine that when Tony was injured, Gibbs was the first to see his Senior Field Agent.

Surprising everyone however, Gibbs turned to Jemma and nodded towards the hallway.

"Go," he ordered quietly.

Jemma, looking much better than she had when she'd first arrived at the hospital, beamed at Gibbs. Before anyone could blink, she'd planted a swift kiss on his cheek, and headed off with the doctor to see Tony.

Gibbs smiled to himself as he resumed his seat. It was official- Jemma was part of the family now. Gibbs was pleased about that.

**AN. For those who don't know, jodhpurs are very tight pants. I think mostly worn by equestrian riders... but I could be wrong about that, so don't quote me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I apologise for not going through Tony's recovery in detail. Honestly, I couldn't think of a way to write it that sounded original... and then this idea popped into my head.**

**I will also be posting 2 chapters daily now, as I am moving in a week and as I am not sure if I'll have internet for the first few weeks, I don't want to keep you all hanging. **

**Chapter 15**

Ziva and McGee braced themselves as Gibbs swerved around a corner, not lifting his foot of the accelerator. Gibbs was _not _happy.

It was a weekend in early April, and Team Gibbs was on call, and dispatch had called Gibbs about dead marine found in Quantico. Ziva and McGee had met Gibbs at the Navy Yard, but no one had been able to contact Tony. His home answering machine was on, his cell went to voice mail.

And they all knew if there was _one _rule Gibbs got extra touchy about breaking, it was rule three… or maybe rule twelve.

Gibbs' gut wasn't giving him any indication there was something wrong with Tony, which led the Lead Agent to determine DiNozzo was just being an idiot and did not have his phone with him.

He came to a halt, tires screeching, outside Tony's apartment building and turned to McGee.

"Go get DiNozzo," he ordered. "I'm counting to a hundred. If you're not back by then, I'm leaving and you and DiNozzo will be looking for new jobs."

McGee gulped and dashed out of the car, even taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, not sure how fast Gibbs was counting.

Gibbs counted silently in his head, not only to fulfil his threat but to calm himself down. Admittedly, maybe Gibbs was being a little over sensitive over the issue. He'd fallen asleep under his boat last night and his body was protesting against that a little. But Tony had worked for him for eight years, and he knew better than anyone to break the rules- especially number three.

He was up to seventy-four when McGee returned, slightly breathless from evidently running up and down the four flights of stairs to Tony's apartment.

"Boss, he's not home," he told him, sliding into the car.

Gibbs sighed irritably. '_Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?' _he asked himself.

And then he could have head slapped himself for not thinking of it either.

"Either of you know Jemma's address?" he asked and watched as the light of realisation flickered on in each of his agent's eyes.

"Yes, I have it, Gibbs," Ziva replied.

She found it on her PDA and read it out to Gibbs, who wasted no time in driving off. Jemma only lived about ten minutes from Tony's building, but Gibbs made it in six. Tony's car was in the driveway behind Jemma's. Just as he pulled up alongside the small townhouse, the front door opened and Jemma stepped out, clearly on her way out.

Gibbs pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. When Jemma saw him, she smiled, and despite his irritation with Tony, Gibbs smiled back warmly. He and Jemma had gotten closer previously as Gibbs had given Jemma the debriefing on what it meant to take care for Tony when injured on the job.

Jemma had been faintly alarmed by Tony's reaction to painkillers, but Gibbs hadn't minded helping when needed. Although as Tony said (whilst under the influence of said painkillers) that he much preferred his girlfriend having to help him dress and shower when he was hurt rather than his boss. Gibbs could definitely understand that, and been happy to pass the torch for that particular job to Jemma.

As she moved towards him, her eyes flickered to the car and McGee and Ziva offered small waves in return.

"Hi. Are you looking for Tony?" she asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. He's not with you?"

Jemma shrugged. "Not technically. He's down at the park around the corner running drills with some of kids from my AP class who are on the basketball team."

Gibbs was surprised at this, and his eyebrow rose almost involuntarily. "Really?"

Jemma laughed lightly. "Yeah. They've got the playoffs next week and they're a bit nervous. And their coach is really putting the pressure on them to win. So, Tony offered to run drills with them. I'm just heading over now…. Did you want me to send Tony off?" she offered and Gibbs considered that.

"You walking?" he asked and Jemma nodded.

Gibbs gestured for her to get in the car with a nod. "Hop in. We'll take you round."

Jemma didn't argue, just hopped into the backseat of the car next to Ziva.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them.

"Hey. Where's Tony?" McGee asked as Gibbs got in and started the engine.

"At the park around the corner," Jemma replied. "Just turn right at the end of the street, Jethro. You can't miss it."

Gibbs did as she directed, and sure enough the park complete with basketball court, was right there.

Jemma led the three agents down from where Gibbs parked the car, and headed over to a few girls and a two boys that were sitting on the seats beside the court watching three boys and Tony play ball.

"Hi, Miss!" one of the girls greeted her and Jemma smiled warmly.

"Hi, Ellen. Girls, gentlemen. Dylan, you're not playing?"

One of the boys shook his head ruefully. "No. I rolled my ankle. Tony said it's just twisted, but I've got ice on it, just in case."

Jemma nodded. "Good. What brings you all here to watch?"

One of the girls answered. "We decided on Friday to meet up this afternoon and work on our papers. When Dylan and the guys said they were running drills with Tony this morning, we thought we'd come watch."

"Now they're just playing two-on-two," another added.

Jemma noticed the other boy glancing at Gibbs, Ziva and McGee.

"Kids, this is Agents Gibbs, McGee and Officer David. They work with Tony at NCIS. These are some of my senior students- Dylan, Ellen, Tiffany, Katie and Brody."

"Hi," the three girls chorused in unison and Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement, before turning his gaze to the court.

He watched as Tony, dressed in sweats and his old Ohio State sweatshirt passed the ball to one of the other boys and blocked one of the other kids from the other team.

"Jake, watch your feet," he heard Tony call.

Completely distracted from the reason they were looking for Tony in the first place, Gibbs relaxed and a soft smile appeared on his face as he watched Tony interacting with the teens.

"What's the score?" McGee asked the spectators, curious to see how Tony was going playing with and against the younger boys.

"8-6, in favour of the Monstars," Tiffany replied. "Each basket is a point, first to ten wins. The Monstars is Tony and Liam. Jake and Bronson are the Toons."

"The Monstars?" Ziva frowned in confusion. "Surely you mean monsters."

Brody smiled. "No, ma'am. The Monstars? Like in the movie, _Space Jam?"_

McGee frowned too, but not in confusion. "Aren't you guys a little young to know _Space Jam?"_

Katie giggled. "No! We were four when it came out, Agent McGee."

Ziva, too, was watching Tony play and looked impressed. "Tony is quite good."

Gibbs wasn't surprised. "He could have gone pro in college if he didn't blow out his knee."

The Mossad Officer raised an eyebrow. "That is true? Tony says that quite a lot, but I always thought he was playing his own siren."

The kids giggled.

"I think you mean 'blowing his own horn'," Dylan corrected her with a wide smile.

"Yes, thank you," Ziva replied graciously.

Within a few minutes of play, Tony had effortlessly sank the last and winning basket from a good distance away and as the watching crowd cheered, he shook hands with the other boys and jogged over to the sidelines.

"Hey, Boss. What are you guys doing here?" he frowned, seeing them there with Jemma and her students.

"Got a case," Gibbs said simply.

He'd ream Tony out later for breaking rule three, and there would be at least one headslap involved, but he wouldn't do it in front of Jemma and the students, who Gibbs could tell clearly liked and respected Tony.

But that was enough for Tony, and he immediately winced, digging his cell phone out of his backpack and checking the display.

"Right. Ok, see ya, kiddies!" he said hastily, grabbing his bag.

"You're coming to the game on Tuesday night, aren't you, Tony?" Liam asked and Tony grinned.

"Try and stop me," he reassured him. "I'm trying to convince Miss Fitzwilliam to wear a cheerleader's uniform and everything."

Jemma blushed as the girls giggled and she rolled her eyes. "Will you get out of here and go do your job?" she demanded and Tony chuckled.

"Bye!"

"So, what's the case?" Tony asked as they headed to the car.

"Dead Marine," Gibbs replied shortly.

"Oh good, something different," Tony replied.

Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head and he winced.

"Rule three."

"Won't happen again, Boss."

"I know."

"Hey, Tony?" Ziva said to him, nimbly grabbing the front passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

"Good game," she told him honestly and he grinned.

"Thanks, Zee."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 16**

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork as the elevator dinged and smiled to see Abby dancing towards the bullpen in her usual six inch platform boots, today matched with a black mini-dress and her hair in low pigtails. She'd been extra bubbly all week because the May weather was starting to get warmer, a sure sign summer was only mere weeks away. In her hand was a white envelope.

"Hey, Abs," he greeted her.

"Hey, Bossman," she beamed back at him, but didn't stop.

Instead, she skipped over to Tony's desk and bowed before him, giving him the envelope.

"For you, Sir- one gushing, wondrous, state of the art character reference."

Tony grinned as he took it from her. "Thanks, Abby. I owe you one."

"I know," she replied simply, leaning against his desk. "And don't worry, I talked you up _good. _Your bravery, your dedication, your loyalty, your tender heart that makes you cry in _Field of Dreams." _

Tony's grin vanished and a look of horror replaced it. "Abby, tell me you didn't!"

Abby giggled. "Of course, I didn't! Give me some credit, DiNozzo! Anyway, I've gotta go. My babies are running and they get lonely if I'm not there to encourage them. _Ciao!"_

"_Ciao, Bella!"_ Tony replied and Abby blew him a kiss and waved to the others as she skipped away again.

Gibbs' mind was churning. Abby had written DiNozzo a reference? Was his SFA leaving NCIS?

"You going somewhere, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, keeping his eyes on his computer but his ears strained for the answer.

Tony frowned slightly and then grimaced. "Uh, no Boss. Um, Jem and I… are getting a house together," he said hesitantly. "I asked Abby to write a character reference for our application. I mean, I would have asked _you_, of course, but Abby's….. more of a wordsmith than you are…. You're more of a man of action, than words- not that there's anything wrong with that," he added hastily, but fell silent as Gibbs turned his steely gaze from his computer to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony took a deep breath and relaxed. "You know I wouldn't leave without saying anything, Boss," he assured Gibbs.

Gibbs' gaze returned to the screen before him. "You won't go anywhere until I say you can go, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded. "That too, Boss."

"You and Jemma are buying a place together, Tony? That's a pretty big deal," McGee spoke into the silence that followed.

"We talked about just moving in together," Tony shrugged. "But her place is too small and she's got the dogs, which my apartment building frown upon, so… yeah."

They had talked about this for weeks, not long after Tony had gotten out of hospital after being shot, but it was only the last week or so they'd begun to get serious about finding a place. Jemma, after hearing what had happened with Jeanne, had insisted they talk about it in great detail, what it meant and whether they were ready for it.

But Tony had been completely sure. He was ready for the commitment this time, and it didn't scare him.

"So, you are chasing a house?" Ziva asked.

"House-hunting," Tony corrected her. "And yeah. We just started last weekend."

Ziva was frustrated. "I do not understand that phrase. How does one _hunt_ for a house? They do not move!"

McGee and Tony exchanged grins. "It's not about finding a house, Ziva. It's about finding the right one," McGee explained.

"Yeah, 'home is where the heart is', 'there's no place like home', yada, yada, yada," Tony added.

"That is _The Wizard of Oz, _yes?" Ziva asked and Tony beamed at her like a parent at a small child.

"Atta girl!"

"Get back to work, people!" Gibbs cut in and the three dutifully lowered their heads over their paperwork again and fell silent.

One Wednesday morning three weeks later, Gibbs had been up in MTAC with Director Vance. When he came down the stairs to the bullpen, he saw Ziva and McGee working, but Tony's desk was empty.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked.

It was early enough that Tony wasn't late- yet; but he was cutting it fine, which McGee and Ziva both knew.

"Uh, he's here, Boss," McGee answered quickly. "He's over there, talking to Palmer."

Gibbs turned where McGee was pointing and saw Tony standing in front of the elevators talking with Palmer. He'd clearly just arrived, as his backpack was still on his shoulder.

As he watched, Palmer saw him standing there and must have said something to Tony, because Tony quickly patted the Assistant ME on the shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Don't interrupt your conversation on our account, DiNozzo," Gibbs said pointedly and Tony grinned.

"Was just telling Palmer the news, Boss."

"What news?" Ziva asked immediately.

Gibbs' simple nod to Tony's answer told her that he already knew whatever it was.

"Jem and I made an offer on a house on Monday and it was accepted," Tony replied.

McGee and Ziva were happily surprised.

"That's great, Tony! Congratulations!" McGee said sincerely.

"Thanks, McGoo."

"When do you move in?" Ziva questioned.

"Not for a few weeks yet," he replied. "About a month. We'll get the keys the weekend before Jem leaves for Down Under."

"Under where?" Ziva asked blankly.

"Australia," McGee clarified for her. "She's going to see _Wicked _isn't she?"

"Among other things, but yeah, that's the main reason," Tony nodded. "Her and Lucy. For two weeks."

"That's kind of bad timing, isn't it? Her leaving right as you get the keys."

Tony shrugged easily. "It's not too bad. We've got it worked out. The lease on my apartment is up that same week, so I'm going to store my stuff in the garage. Her brother's going to take the dogs while she's gone, and I'll do the painting and stuff so we can move in when she gets back."

Abby was thrilled for them when she heard the news, and wanted to hear everything about the house.

"If you want, I can help paint and everything too," she offered.

"You know we're not painting it black, right Abs?" he teased her. "No bat themes, no skulls, no coffins."

Abby sighed dramatically. "That's why your house will never look as good as mine, DiNozzo," she teased back and he laughed.

But he accepted the offer gratefully, and although neither said anything, Ziva and McGee suspected Gibbs was planning to help too.

One afternoon, a week before they would get the keys and Jemma would leave for Australia, Tony was pleasantly surprised when Jemma visited the Navy Yard.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he greeted her with a smile.

"I wanted to show you something and run something buy you," Jemma replied and Tony frowned.

"Okay…" he said warily.

Jemma dug her cell phone out of her pocket. "Do you remember me telling you I was getting someone from the ASPCA to talk to my freshman class?"

Tony stalled, it sounded somewhat familiar. "Uh…The ones reading _Call of the Wild?"_

Jemma nodded, pleased he'd remembered.

"Yeah! OK, so he brought in some of the animals they have looking for homes…"

Tony saw where she was going before she'd even finished her sentence. "Jem!" he groaned.

"Look!" she protested, bringing up a photo on her phone and showing it to him.

Tony looked reluctantly at the screen and saw a photo of a little dog with the saddest eyes Tony had ever seen.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"He's a schnauzer," Jemma replied happily. "He's _so_ beautiful and friendly. He's eighteen months old and he was abandoned. His owners moved and just _left _him in the house a month ago. And he already has the perfect name! Tramp!"

Tony sighed. "As in _Lady and the Tramp?"_

Jemma nodded eagerly.

"Jem, we already have three," he reminded her patiently, not seeing McGee, Ziva and even Gibbs smiling as they listened.

"Yes, so what's one more?" was her response. "Come on, Tony! A new house deserves a new dog! And he's not even really a puppy! He's trained and everything!"

"_Jemma_," he whined and she pouted.

"Tony, how can you say no to this face?" she demanded and held the photo up to his face.

Tony held out for a few moments and then caved. "Ok, ok," he agreed.

Jemma beamed. "Yay! I knew you'd say yes! I told the guy we'd pick him up this weekend, okay? And he can't go to David's, because he has to get used to us and the kids, as much as I love them, will scare the poor thing to death. Ok, so I've got to go. Massive pile of papers to grade! I love you, see you tonight! Bye, guys!"

She said all of this in practically one breath, kissed Tony on the cheek, waved to the others and was gone.

"Which face were you looking at?" McGee smirked. "The dog's or Jemma's?"

Tony scowled at him. "Shut up, Probie. You can't talk."

"Why can't I?" McGee asked defensively.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you or do you not own Jethro the dog, because of the influence of one Miss Abigail Scuito?"

McGee grimaced. "Yeah," he admitted.

Ziva laughed quietly at them both. "At least Tony and Jemma are in a relationship, McGee," she said. "_You_ could have said 'no' to Abby."

McGee scoffed. "Does _anyone_ ever say 'no' to Abby?" he demanded.

Tony and Ziva considered that and shrugged.

"I'd say Gibbs, but he keeps enabling her Caff-Pow addiction so I don't know if that counts-" Tony said, but cut off as Gibbs stared at him silently.

Tony immediately turned his gaze to his computer and began typing.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he did the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I had a question from charmedpiper1819, asking who I would cast as Jemma if possible. That is a really hard question! My first instinct was Jemma Rix, the Australian Elphaba who _my_ Jemma is named for, but given that my Jemma is neither Australian or an amazing singer, I hesitate to leave that as my final answer.**

**So, I turn to you guys! Thoughts? **

**Chapter 17**

Gibbs was surprised when Tony entered his basement around ten o'clock one Saturday morning in late June.

Jemma and Lucy had flown out to Melbourne, Australia on the Wednesday morning, and Tony was already feeling surprisingly at a loss of what to do with himself.

"Don't go falling in love with any Australian guys," he'd joked before she'd left. "I don't want this to be like when Rachel picks up Ross from the airport and finds him with Julie."

Jemma had only rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise if I fall in love with anyone to stay there with him," she'd teased and Tony had scowled.

To keep him busy, Abby conned the team and Tony into beginning the painting of the house on Friday night after work.

They hadn't stopped until almost midnight, and Tony had said wearily to the others he was planning on doing nothing the next day but sleep.

"Thought you were sleeping today?" he asked.

"So did I," Tony stifled a yawn. "Jemma called about nine, couldn't go back to sleep after that. Man, I'm sore," he complained, sitting down on a sawhorse.

Gibbs nodded. "Yep. Painting uses different muscles. What time was it for Jemma?"

"About eleven at night," Tony replied. "They just got back to the hotel after seeing _Wicked. _Jem was a little excited."

Gibbs suspected that was an understatement and chuckled.

"I'm guessing she liked it then."

"The girl could see that show played by _finger puppets_ and think it was the best thing ever," Tony said fondly. "But yeah, she loved it. She said the Australian cast is as good as any Broadway cast she's ever seen."

Gibbs nodded, and he and Tony fell into a comfortable silence.

"Boss…. You know the head slaps…. Letting me know when I'm getting off track, or being stupid…." Tony said awkwardly, his tone quiet.

Gibbs put down his tools and turned to face his agent, giving him his full attention. He'd noticed a few times the night before, when they'd been alone in the room, Tony had seemed about to say something to him, but he'd never said anything before someone else entered the room.

"Jemma and I have been together for eight months now. And… I wanted to know what you thought… if I'm doing the right thing…. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Tony met his gaze seriously and Gibbs said nothing.

"And I know… three ex-wives isn't the best example, but you got it right once, didn't you? And if the other three say anything, it's that you still believe in marriage, right? I mean, the concept of it? Not for you... necessarily, but for other people. For me."

Gibbs poured a shot of bourbon into two empty jars, sat down beside him on the sawhorse and handed one to Tony. Then he reached behind and lightly tapped the back of his head.

"You're being stupid if you're doubting that it's the right thing," he said quietly.

Tony chuckled, and looked down at his hands. "Thanks, Boss."

"You love her?"

Tony nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

"You want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"So, why would you think otherwise?"

Tony paused, and Gibbs drained his glass as he waited for him to speak.

"I'm…. I don't want to be like my father," Tony said finally, his voice low. "I don't know if he loved my mom… I'd like to think he did, and that she loved him… but the main memories I have of my childhood before she died was one or both of them being drunk. A lot. Or drinking, or hung-over. And I've had stepmother after stepmother… the first was barely a year after my mom died. None of them lasted."

"Hey."

Gibbs cut him off, firmly but gently before he could say anything else. He waited until Tony met his gaze before continuing.

"You are not your father, Tony," he told him.

Tony chuckled, a half-smile on his face. "You haven't met my father, Gibbs," he reminded him.

"No, I haven't," Gibbs acknowledged. "But I know you. When we met- in Baltimore, what was the first rule I told you?"

Tony thought back and smiled faintly. "Rule five. Don't waste good," he recited and Gibbs nodded.

"So, don't. Jemma is good for you, Tony. And if you love her, and it feels right, it is. Trust your gut."

Tony nodded, then cleared his throat and drained his glass. The burning as it went down his throat would hopefully disguise the wetness in his eyes.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs gripped his shoulder tightly for a moment and then stood up.

"Here."

Tony looked up just in time to catch the sanding block thrown at him.

"Make yourself useful."

Tony grinned as he stood up and got to work.

For all the films Tony had watched, when it came to actually proposing, Tony had _no _idea how to go about it. And telling Gibbs his intentions had been nerve-wracking enough, there was no way he'd ask Gibbs for advice on how to propose. But the one thing he had decided on immediately was the date.

"What are you guys doing next Saturday night?" he asked the team across the bullpen a few days after Jemma had come home from Australia.

"I was planning to do some writing," McGee replied, glancing over. "Why?"

"I'm planning a surprise party for Jemma. I was hoping you'd come."

Ziva frowned. "Her birthday is in February, is it not?"

"Yes," Tony nodded. "It's not a birthday party, Ziva."

"Well, what's the occasion?" McGee asked.

Tony glanced around. "Campfire," he ordered and swung his desk chair out into the middle of the room.

Ziva and McGee exchanged confused and slightly exasperated glances before doing the same.

"What are you guys doing?"

All three looked up to see Abby and Palmer entering the bullpen.

"What are you guys doing up here?" McGee asked in surprise.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch," Palmer answered. "Are we interrupting something? Abby didn't think you had a case."

"We do not," Ziva confirmed.

Tony waved them over. "Pull up a chair, guys. Campfire."

Palmer did so, grabbing Gibbs' empty desk chair, and Abby merely skipped over and perched herself on McGee's lap.

"What's up?" she asked Tony intently.

"Next Saturday is July 12th," Tony told them solemnly. "It's not a good day for Jemma, so I'm planning a surprise party. I wanted to know if you were free."

Abby frowned in concern. "What happened on July 12th?" she demanded.

Tony took a deep breath, hoping Jemma wouldn't mind him telling them. "It'll be ten years since she was diagnosed with cancer."

Abby's mouth gaped and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She had cancer when she was nineteen, Abs," he told her gently. "Hodgkin's lymphoma. She's okay now, but obviously it's not a day she thinks about with fond memories. So, I thought I'd replace the bad memories with a few good ones," he shrugged.

"That is a lovely idea, Tony," Ziva said softly. "I am sure Jemma will love it. And I would love to come."

Tony grinned at her. "Great! McGemcity, what about you?"

McGee hesitated for only the briefest of seconds.

"Absolutely, I'll be there," he promised.

Tony's smile told him that was the right answer.

"Abs?"

Abby jumped up from McGee's lap and onto Tony's, hugging him tightly. "Do you even have to ask?"

Tony laughed. "Ok, then. Palmer?"

"I'm in too," Palmer nodded.

Abby was still beaming. "This is going to be _so _much fun! So, can we adjourn the campfire and go get lunch now?"

"Pizza?" Tony asked hopefully.

Ziva groaned. "Tony, it would not kill you to eat something with vegetables in it."

"Pizza has vegetables," Tony argued.

"Tomato paste isn't a vegetable, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, coming into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand.

"But tomatoes are," Tony replied pointedly but stopped as Gibbs' glare turned on him.

"Campfire adjourned, Munchkins," he said hastily, and jumped up as soon as Abby moved from his lap.

"Technically, Tony, tomatoes are a fruit," McGee replied, and Tony threw a paper ball at him.

Gibbs went to his desk and threw his arms up. "Where the hell is my chair?"

Palmer jumped up as though he'd been shot, almost falling over in the process.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Uh, Gibbs. I just- borrowed it. For- for the campfire," he stammered, rolling the chair back over to where it belonged.

Abby came up and tucked her arm through Palmer's. "Gibbs, don't scare Jimmy," she scolded him lightly.

"Come on, Jimmy. Lunch."

"Be back in an hour, Boss," McGee said as they hurried after the forensic scientist.

Tony turned back at the last minute. "Hey, Boss! Keep next Saturday night open!"

He didn't give him a chance to respond, only flashed him the thumbs up, and jogged after the others to the elevator.

Gibbs had no idea what was going on, but the bullpen was quiet for the next hour at least, and that was all Gibbs cared about.

Over lunch Tony told them everything he had planned for the following Saturday night. Lucy was flying in for the occasion, and of course David, Maggie and the kids were coming. He'd booked a private room at Jemma's favourite DC restaurant, and then the bar across the road was having a karaoke night.

"Jemma's a karaoke fan?" Palmer raised an eyebrow, he never would have guessed that.

Tony grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she loves it."

"Oh, I am so singing _Girls just want to have fun!" _Abby exclaimed, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

"Really, Abs? Didn't pick you as the Cindy Lauper type," McGee said.

Abby shrugged. "It's a great karaoke song. And these places never have any music by Android Lust or the Airborne Toxic Event," she complained.

"Imagine that," Tony said dryly, then turned to Ziva. "What about you, Zee? Gonna get up on stage?"

"I do not think so, no," Ziva laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Tony protested. "I know you've got some pipes on you, David. You must have a few songs you can belt out!"

"We will see," she said mysteriously, which Tony took as a yes.

"I always like _My heart will go on,_" Palmer commented absent-mindedly and the others all stared at him in amusement and disbelief.

"Ok, there, Palmer," McGee said and changed the subject.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 18**

It was Friday night when Tony casually brought up the mention of dinner the following night to Jemma.

"So, I thought maybe we'd go out to dinner tomorrow night."

Jemma looked up where she was playing with Tramp and Pongo on the floor.

"Tomorrow night? Why?" she frowned curiously.

Tony shrugged from his spot on the couch, where he was absent-mindedly scratching Lady behind the ears.

"I know tomorrow's kind of a sucky day for you," he said gently. "But it's been ten years, which is a huge milestone. And maybe we can make a sucky day, less sucky."

Jemma smiled faintly. "'Sucky' is the best word you can think of to describe getting diagnosed with cancer?" she teased.

Tony shrugged. "You're the English teacher, hon. So, what do you say?"

Jemma thought about it and nodded. "Ok," she agreed. "Where?"

"I've already made reservations at _Sapphires,"_ Tony assured her.

Jemma loved _Sapphires. _It was a lovely place but not too fancy or expensive.

Jemma giggled. "So, it's not 'do you want to go to dinner?' it's 'we're going to dinner'," she laughed and Tony grinned.

He was surprised by how much he'd had to draw on his undercover skills in the last few days he'd been making arrangements and especially on Saturday, not wanting to say or do anything that would let it slip to Jemma. He hadn't thought it would be that hard to keep the secret.

"Are you okay?" Jemma's concerned voice jerked him out of his stupor.

He blinked and turned to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway to their living room. She looked beautiful in a simple dark purple- coloured dress which fell to her knees and black heels. Tony forced a smile and shrugged.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

He turned his head back to where it had been before, where all four dogs were lying around.

"Do you think we could have a real life _Lady and the Tramp?" _he asked thoughtfully. "Would Tramp and Lady made little Trady babies?"

"Trady?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the alternative is 'Lamp', which is just awkward," Tony replied and she laughed.

"I don't think so. Tramps' not even two. Lady's four and a half."

"So? I think Tramp likes the older ladies- no pun intended. Don't you, boy?" he asked leaning down to rub the dog's belly.

"He's also been neutered," Jemma pointed out and Tony paused.

"Yeah, well... _that's_ an issue," he admitted.

Jemma rolled her eyes fondly. "Are you ready?"

Tony glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I'm ready."

_Sapphires _was busy that night. He couldn't wait to see Jemma's reaction, and as they were led to their "table" i.e. the private room out the back of the restaurant, he made sure just to walk slightly behind her, so he could see her face.

"_Surprise!"_

Jemma jumped backwards slightly, almost standing on Tony's foot as Abby cried out enthusiastically.

"Abby, that wasn't the plan. There's no yelling," McGee pointed out.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself!" Abby gushed and hurried over to hug Jemma.

Jemma was completely taken aback. Looking around, she saw all of Tony's NCIS colleagues, even Gibbs and Ducky; a few of the teachers she was closest with from school; and much to her surprise, Lucy was standing with David and Maggie and the kids.

"What… what are you all doing here?" she gasped as Abby released her.

"We're here to celebrate!" Abby explained as though it were obvious.

Jemma stalled, guessing Tony must have told them about this day.

"Celebrate that I had cancer?" she asked uncertainly.

Lucy hugged her next, laughing gently. "Not that you _had _cancer, Jem. That you survived cancer."

Overwhelmed, Jemma turned to Tony with tears in her eyes. "You organised all this?"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "You were on the other side of the world for two weeks. I had to do _something."_

She laughed and moved forward to greet everyone.

But the food was excellent, and there was much noise as everyone ate and talked.

And she was thrilled to see Lucy, but the two girls had to laugh when they realised this was the first time they'd seen one another and hadn't seen _Wicked _in over a year.

"So, who's up for karaoke?" Tony asked the group at large when dinner was finished and they were leaving.

"I think I'm going to take my leave," Ducky answered. "It's been quite some years since I took to the stage, and I daresay the tunes in my repertoire would not be the same tunes that young people today would enjoy hearing."

"Yeah, I think I'll head off too," Gibbs said.

"Oh come on, guys! Just come for a little while!" Tony begged.

Gibbs was about to refuse, but something in Tony's eyes made him rethink.

"Just for an hour," he agreed. "Come on, Duck."

Abby got up and sang her promised rendition of _Girls just want to have fun_, Ziva sang _Fever_, much to the delight of the crowd and Lucy convinced Jemma to get up and sing _Defying Gravity _together, with Jemma taking Elphaba's part, although Jemma spectacularly failed on the big notes at the end.

"This is why I'm not on Broadway," she laughed as she resumed her seat.

"You and Tony should sing your song!" Abby exclaimed excitedly to Jemma about one hour and three cocktails into the night.

"I don't think so," Jemma shook her head firmly, blushing.

Tony pretended to be offended. "You don't want to sing with me?"

"What's the point of having a song if you don't sing it?" Abby pouted.

Lucy laughed. "Abby, I don't know many couples that sing _their _song."

"You should sing it," the Goth insisted.

"I think it'd be great," Palmer agreed.

Jemma and Tony exchanged a look. "What do you say, Jem?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Ok," she agreed and the two girls and Abby applauded happily.

Jemma was actually thrilled, she'd never actually sung this song before, except when singing along with her cast recording of the Original Broadway Cast. But singing it publicly was a little daunting.

"I'm not doing the line at the end," she said to Tony before the music started and he grinned.

"Whatever you want, hon."

As Jemma sang the first verse, Tony watched her intently. When she caught his eye, she blushed and couldn't help but smile embarrassedly. And listening to the words, Tony had never felt more sure about Jemma than he had in this moment.

"I love the idea behind the song," Jemma had said early on in their relationship when the topic had come up.

"That they don't know what's going to happen, but for whatever time they get together, they're going to make the most of it. I think that's really beautiful."

Tony had thought of Gibbs and Shannon, and the simple fact that every day he left for work there was a chance something could happen and agreed. And it had become their song in that moment.

By the time Jemma joined him on the chorus, the audience was cheering along. They sang the final lines and as the crowd applauded, and Abby let out an ear-piercing whistle, Tony leaned forward and kiss Jemma softly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly and Jemma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly and Tony grinned as he kissed her again.

"Jem? Are you okay? You look a little dazed," David frowned at his little sister as she and Tony re-joined them.

Jemma laughed. "Uh… I…." she glanced at Tony, who nodded at her reassuringly before she answered her brother's question.

"We're getting married."

Lucy stopped dead in the middle of a conversation with Maggie, did a double take and whirled around to face her best friend.

"Whoa, you're _what?"_

Jemma could think of nothing else to do but giggle at her friend's facial expression as she nodded.

"Ah! Tony!" Abby squealed ecstatically and threw herself on Tony in a huge hug.

Tony gasped for air, not entirely theatrical.

"Abs- I can't breathe," he choked out and Abby softened her grip slightly but didn't release him.

Gibbs finally stepped in as David and Maggie were embracing Jemma tightly and congratulating her, and gently prised Abby off Tony.

"Abs, go congratulate Jemma," he told her and she skipped happily off to do so.

"You good?" he asked Tony quietly.

Tony grinned, knowing the deeper meaning behind the question.

"I'm good," he nodded.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "All right then."

He held out a hand and Tony shook it. He could talk the hind legs off a mule, and Gibbs may be a functional mute, but they didn't need too many words to communicate with one another.

But this was a special occasion. Gibbs was impossibly proud of Tony, the man who had went through girls like he had a yearly quota to meet, was growing up and getting married.

"You've done good, Tony," he said, and Tony beamed.

"Thanks, Boss," he said gratefully, feeling the sentiment behind those few words and knowing exactly what his boss was saying.

Gibbs left Tony with Ziva and McGee congratulating him and went to see Jemma.

"Congratulations," he said warmly, kissing her cheek.

Jemma's face was alight with happiness and giddiness. "Thanks, Jethro," she replied.

Just then, they heard McGee say, "How much do you want to bet the theme for the wedding is _Wicked?"_

Jemma laughed, and even Gibbs had to smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I think this is probably by favourite chapter in this story.**

**And Leslie- who I can't reply to your review personally- I can tell you I honestly did consider that, but then I did this instead. I was really torn, but I think you'll still like this!**

**Chapter 19**

Jemma drew the line at having a _Wicked _themed wedding, although she did love seeing Tony pretending not to be horrified at the suggestion. Of course, elements of the show _did_ seem to be seeping into the wedding plans, Tony pointed out suspiciously, but Jemma and Lucy insisted it was coincidental.

The date was set for mid-November, the weekend before Thanksgiving. It was only four months away, but Jemma had really wanted to have the ceremony on her father's birthday and Tony wasn't keen to wait over a year.

It was going to be a relatively small wedding. Neither had much family, well blood family, and had a small group of close friends. David would be giving his little sister away, and Maggie would be doing a reading. Jemma had asked Lucy to be her maid of honour, and Abby and Ziva would be bridesmaids with Elisa as flower girl. Tony had asked McGee and Palmer to be groomsmen and James would be ring bearer, but he wasn't sure about his best man.

"I could ask one of my fraternity brothers, I guess," he said thoughtfully one day in late July when Jemma had pressed upon him to make plans.

"Or promote Palmer or McGee to best man and get one the boys to be a groomsman…"

Jemma looked at him sympathetically.

"Hon, you need to pick someone you genuinely want to be your best man. Not just pick someone to fill the spot," she scolded gently.

"We've got some time before we have to make any final decisions. Think about it."

And Tony did. But there was something else he had to do, and he wasn't happy about it. He had mentioned Jemma to his father briefly in a short phone call at Christmas, but as they had only been dating for three months at the time, neither DiNozzo really put much significance in it.

Jemma, knowing about the relationship between father and son, hadn't pressed the issue although she didn't really like it. But once they were engaged and Tony had presented her with the beautiful diamond ring that had been his mother's, she insisted DiNozzo Senior be informed and she be given the chance to meet her future father-in-law.

Tony made the call one day at work during his lunch hour, a week after their discussion about the wedding party. His father's secretary answered and for once, his father was not in a meeting, about to go into a meeting, or awaiting an important phone call and was able to take the time to talk to his son.

"Hello, Junior. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Dad," Tony said quietly, glancing around the empty bullpen, even though he knew he was alone.

"Uh, listen… I've got some news. Wanted to tell you."

His father paused. "Ok, son. What is it?"

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, uh… I'm getting married," he said and dead silence filled the air.

"Dad? You there?"

"Yeah…. Yeah, I'm here, Junior."

Tony waited anxiously for his father to say something, anything.

"Who is she?"

"Uh, Jemma. Jemma Fitzwilliam. I mentioned her to you at Christmas, remember?"

Tony could practically hear the gears in his father's mind turning over the phone, and pictured him screwing up his face in thought to recall details of a phone call Tony was sure his father had only half paid attention too.

"The teacher?" Senior asked after a moment, and Tony felt ridiculously pleased he had remembered.

"Yeah."

Senior said nothing, so Tony pressed ahead. "So, uh, listen Dad. We- Jem and I, we were hoping we could kind of… meet up sometime? Before the wedding? She'd like to meet you, and I think you'd like her."

"Oh, well," Senior started to say, but Tony cut him off hastily.

"And if you can't make it to DC, we could come to New York for a weekend or something?" he suggested. "We could go to dinner?"

"When's the wedding, Junior?"

"November fourteenth," Tony replied.

Again, his father was silent. "Is she pregnant?" he said finally and Tony was taken aback.

"What? No! Why would you say _that?"_

"Don't get defensive! It's a natural reaction when you getting married in four months. How long have you been engaged?"

"A week. What does that matter?" Tony demanded.

"Well, I thought maybe it had happened a while ago and you just hadn't mentioned it yet."

"Well, she's not pregnant. It's just a short engagement. Jemma had a particular date in mind," he explained.

Senior murmured, but said nothing. Then he sighed.

"Well, look Junior, my schedule's pretty tied up for the next few months. I've got a few deals I'm working on… business trips I have to go on. I won't actually be in the States for a while, most of the clients I'm dealing with are in Europe."

Tony's heart sank. "Oh. Yeah, I understand," he replied. "But… you'll be at the wedding, right?"

"We'll see, Junior. I'll try and make it," came the reply.

Tony could think of nothing to say. He knew what that meant. He'd heard those words all his life, when asking his father to come to Little League games, basketball and football games, even his high school graduation. And his father had never showed to any of them.

"Right," he said, trying hard not to sound bitter about it. "Sure, Dad."

"Listen Junior, I've got to go. There's a meeting I've got to get to," Senior continued and Tony almost laughed.

"Ok, Dad," he said absently.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Ok, Dad."

"Bye, Junior."

"Yeah, bye."

Tony hung up and let out a long sigh, staring at the phone.

_Typical, _he thought. His father was going to "try and make it" to the wedding of his only son. And unlike his father, Tony was intending this would be his _only_ wedding. He couldn't help but think how Jemma was going to take this. Even knowing about DiNozzo Senior, and what had happened with her own mother, Tony knew it was going to hurt her- that her father-in-law couldn't make the time to come meet the woman marrying his son.

And that made him angrier than anything.

Tony got up from his desk and headed over to the elevator, pressing the button much harder than necessary. He caught it down to the NCIS gym, changed into his sweats and proceeded to beat the crap out of a punching bag.

And if he visualised the bag as having the face of Anthony DiNozzo Snr, who would know?

Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been down there when he noticed Gibbs in his peripheral vision, standing there. But it didn't surprise him. And he suspected Gibbs knew exactly what had driven him down to the gym.

"He's going to _try_ and make time in his busy schedule to come to my wedding," he said, driving his fist into the bag furiously.

"I mean, I guess it's fair," he continued. "I haven't been to all _his _weddings. The first, I obviously wasn't present at, but I was at all the ones that occurred up until I was eighteen. And there were _nine_ of them, Gibbs. In the ten years after my mother died until I was eighteen, I had nine different stepmothers. After that, I couldn't really stomach turning up, and watching my father wed a woman I barely knew and would most likely be replaced within a few months."

Gibbs said nothing, so Tony continued.

"What am I supposed to say to Jemma? '_Sorry sweetie, my father can't meet you because he has to work?' _I mean, 'I have to work' is the excuse you use to get out of family affairs, or charity work, or community events you _really _would rather stick pins in your eyes than attend, _everyone _knows that."

Suddenly exhausted, all the fight draining from him, Tony stopped hitting the bag and walked over to sit on a bench nearby. Gibbs sat down next to him, saying nothing, but handing him a towel.

As he mopped his sweaty face, Tony sighed.

"I feel like I'm ten years old again, and my Dad didn't show up to a Little League game. The nanny did. My stepmother at the time did…. Number two, I believe. Amanda. She was pretty nice, actually. Compared to some. Definitely compared to number one. She lasted eleven months, which was quite the impressive feat for my father. I don't know if any have lasted that long since. But my father never showed. And it feels like that all over again. Is that just pathetic, or what?"

He looked miserable, and Gibbs had to say _something_.

"It's not pathetic, Tony," he said quietly.

Tony shrugged. "It's just…. I spent years, scanning bleachers, sidelines, auditoriums… crowd after crowd, just looking for my Dad's face and wondering if he'd be there this time. Never thought I'd be doing it at my own wedding."

Gibbs reached out and gripped Tony's shoulder, making the younger man turn and look at him.

"Hey. It is your father's loss," he said sternly. "Your father will have to live with that regret for the rest of his life. And you never know, he may surprise you and show."

Tony snorted sceptically. "Really, Gibbs? What does your gut tell you about that?"

Gibbs hit the back of his head in reply.

"You're allowed to be angry," he said as though there had been no interruption. "He's your father. You are allowed to expect him and want him to be a part of your life. You are allowed to be disappointed and angry when he doesn't."

Gibbs voice softened as he met Tony's eyes. "But I don't want you to spend your wedding day looking at the guests and wondering if he's going to show or why he didn't. Because your fiancée is going to be on cloud nine, even if her father _can't_ be there and her mother won't, and you should both remember that day as the happiest of your lives. So ignore him. Send him an invite, and don't think about it. Focus on everything else. Consider that an order, got it, DiNozzo?"

Tony's shoulders relaxed and he offered Gibbs a genuine smile. "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction. "Good man. Shower up. Be in the bullpen in ten minutes."

Tony nodded, standing up and heading for the showers. But after only a few steps, he hesitated and turned back to Gibbs.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked at Tony expectantly, but wasn't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth.

"At the wedding…" Tony began uncertainly, and then just went with it. "Would you be my best man?"

Gibbs was startled, but after a moment, he nodded.

"I'd be honoured, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Thanks, Boss."

"Nine minutes, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied and Tony grimaced, turning and jogging to the showers.

Gibbs got into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. As the doors closed, a wide smile may have appeared on the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 20**

Despite the fact that their wedding was mere weeks away, Jemma and Tony were still planning to celebrate their one-year anniversary on October twenty-fourth. They were once again going to fly up to New York for the weekend, this time not to see _Wicked _("for a change," Tony had joked and Jemma had punched him, causing him to complain she was spending too much time around Abby), but to see _Mary Poppins. _

Tony was unsure what to make of the fact that Jemma wasn't sure what she was more excited about- that or the Halloween party Abby was throwing the following weekend which they were attending.

As soon as Abby had delivered the invitations to them (a whole month prior to the event), Jemma had practically _begged_ Tony for them to go as Elphaba and Fiyero. Tony had finally agreed and Abby was helping Jemma by making the costumes.

"Abby is my favourite person in the whole world!" she declared one day, when she had dropped by the Navy Yard for a fitting with Abby and then come up to see Tony afterwards.

Tony looked up from his computer. "As your fiancée, I kinda resent that," he said dryly and Jemma grinned.

"How is the dress coming, Jemma?" Ziva asked.

"Amazing! Abby's an artist," Jemma gushed, pulling out her cell phone to show her photos.

The dress was based off the dress Elphaba wore in Act 2, Jemma's favourite Elphaba dress in the entire show.

"It looks beautiful," Ziva smiled, inspecting the photos.

"I love it," Jemma replied happily. "Seriously, I think I love it more than my wedding dress!"

"Again, hey!" Tony complained good-naturedly. "You're not getting married as Elphaba," he said sternly and Jemma pouted for a moment, but then turned back to Ziva.

"And Tony's costume is ready, and I've got my wig and the green face paint. All I need is a broom, but it's been _so _hard to find one!"

"Be inventive," Tony suggested. "Be like _Sabrina the teenage witch _and ride a vacuum cleaner?"

Jemma ignored him. "I've seen a _few_," she admitted. "But they're not right."

Ziva spoke up. "I wonder why there is that association that witches ride broomsticks? I mean, why a broom?"

Jemma grinned. "Well, we can't all come and go by bubble," she replied and McGee laughed, recognising it as a line from _Wicked._

Tony groaned and shook his head. Jemma shrugged.

"It was open!" she protested. "You expected me to ignore it?"

"It'd be nice," Tony replied teasingly.

McGee snorted. "Tony, every other sentence from you is '_this reminds me of a movie'_. You can't talk."

Ziva laughed. "Yes. You can't have the saucepan calling the teapot black."

Tony threw a ball of paper at her. "It's the _pot _calling the _kettle _black, Zee. What are you going as to the party, anyway?"

Ziva shrugged mysteriously. "You will see. McGee, what about you?"

Tony smirked. "Yeah, Elf Lord, McGeek. What _are _you going as?"

McGee glared at him. "Doctor Who," he admitted finally.

Tony exchanged a look with Ziva but Jemma rolled her eyes and interrupted before either could comment.

"Ok, I'm going home. Bye guys. Good luck, Jethro!"

Tony looked bewildered as his fiancée left. "Good luck? What does she mean by that?" he asked Ziva and McGee.

"It means you'll all be going to the party as coma patients if you don't shut up and get some work done," Gibbs replied and Tony, Ziva and McGee immediately fell silent and got back to work.

When Jemma and Tony arrived home from New York the weekend of their anniversary, Jemma frowned to see an oddly shaped, long package sitting on the doorstep.

"What do you think it is?" she asked Tony.

Tony shrugged, just as confused as she was. "I don't know."

He took it from her and inspected it carefully. "I don't think it's plague… although I didn't think the plague would have plague either."

Jemma scowled at him. "That's not even funny," she retorted.

Tony apologised and once they were inside, took out his knife to open it.

"I feel like this reminds me of a movie," he said and Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Tony, what movie possibly-"

She stopped herself mid-sentence, her eyes wide.

"What?" Tony asked in alarm.

"_Harry Potter!" _she breathed excitedly.

Tony paused. "Which one?"

She shrugged. "Either one or three, doesn't really matter. It's kind of like when Harry gets his broom…"

Suddenly it all clicked in Tony's mind and he quickly unwrapped it. Sure enough, there was a broom inside. Jemma took it from him with great glee.

"Oh, it's _perfect!"_

"Gibbs made it," Tony said quietly and Jemma looked at him in amazement.

"Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "After knowing the man for nine years? Yeah, I'm sure."

Jemma was completely blown away. "I have to call him and thank him," she said excitedly and hurried off to grab the phone from the kitchen.

Tony admired the handiwork with a fond smile. He'd always said that Gibbs' actions spoke louder than his words. And here was the physical proof. In that moment, Tony was so grateful he'd asked Gibbs to be his best man. He'd definitely made the right choice.

The day before Halloween, Abby dropped by to give Tony and Jemma their finished costumes. Tony opened his and had to admire Abby's handiwork.

"This looks great, Abs," he said, holding up the green jacket that was part of the costume. "Very realistic. You could almost use these in the actual show."

Abby shrugged modestly. "They had to look authentic."

"So, what's your costume, Abby?" Jemma asked and Abby grinned.

"Tony, any final guesses for this year?" she asked him and Tony studied her thoughtfully.

"Hmm…. I'm still going to say June Carter Cash."

Abby frowned. "I don't understand why you think that."

"Because we watched _Walk the line _the other week and you went on about it for days," Tony replied.

She shook her head. "Well, you're wrong."

"So, what is it?" Jemma pressed.

Abby grinned at her. "Dorothy."

Jemma laughed. "Really? That's _awesome!"_

"Can I borrow Tramp to use as Toto?" Abby asked Jemma. "He's not the exact right breed, but it'll do."

"Sure," Jemma agreed easily.

Jemma was still keeping her dress as secret as her wedding dress from Tony. On Halloween, she shut herself up in the bedroom and bathroom for hours to get ready.

"If it takes you this long to get ready for a party, how long is it going to take you to get ready for the wedding?" he called through the door teasingly.

Jemma laughed. "It'll be less time, actually. Because I'm not painting myself green for the wedding!" she sang back.

Tony was oddly relieved about that.

He got ready himself in about ten minutes, and was watching TV when Jemma was finally ready.

"Ok, what do you think?"

Tony's jaw dropped. With the green paint covering her face, neck and hands, the amazing black dress Abby had made and the long, black wig, she was almost unrecognisable.

"Wow. You look…. Like Elphaba," he said honestly, and that was the highest compliment he could have given her.

When Abby met them at the door, she squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god! You both look so _good! _I swear, if I didn't know it was you, Jem- I would _not _recognise you! Ooh, I have to get a photo of the two of you!"

Tony sighed, having a many experience at the hands of Abby and her camera. "It's better just to go with it," he told Jemma in a low voice and she nodded.

"You look great too, Abby," Jemma told her as she returned with the camera.

"And here's your Toto," Tony said, handing her Tramp's leash.

"Thanks! Hi, Tramp!" Abby cooed to the dog, bending down. "You gonna be my Toto tonight?"

"Lady, Pongo and Copper were bitterly jealous they weren't asked," Tony said to Abby.

Abby pouted. "Oh! They could have come too!"

"Abs, I was kidding," Tony rolled his eyes.

"They still could have come," Abby muttered. "Ok you too, come with me! Photos!"

Many years of having a camera pointed at his face by Abby had instilled a natural instinct in Tony to pull a funny face.

When Abby lowered the camera, she was glaring. "DiNozzo! Just once, no funny faces! Please? You can't do that in the wedding photos."

"Well, not all of them," Tony replied and was jabbed in the ribs by Jemma.

"Stop it. Come on, be serious."

Tony sighed long-sufferingly and smiled sweetly at Abby.

"Better?"

"Yes!" Abby chirped and raised the camera again.

They did a few ones smiling, then Abby insisted on a few serious shots, before she'd let the couple actually enter the party.

"Are Ziva and Dr McWho here?" Tony asked Abby, who laughed.

"Dr McWho. I like that one. Yeah. Timmy's over there with Palmer. And Ziva's…."

"Here," a new voice said from next to Tony's shoulder and he jumped, before turning to Ziva.

"Seriously. You _have _to stop doing that!" he told her. "Between you and Gibbs you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Ziva chuckled. "Your costumes are wonderful," she replied. "Jemma, that dress is amazing!"

Jemma blushed, even under the green paint. "Thanks, Ziva. I love yours. Very sexy."

"Tony gave me the idea, " Ziva grinned and Tony looked at his friend for the first time.

"That is _awesome_, Zee."

Ziva shrugged casually. "You always call me a ninja, do you not?"

"That I do," Tony acknowledged. "But I like. I kind of get a Jennifer Garner _Elektra _vibe."

Ziva frowned. "_Elektra?"_

Tony sighed. "I'll bring you the DVD on Monday," he promised.

If there was one thing Abby knew how to do well (besides her forensic genius stuff, of course) it was throw a party. Abby spent most of it running around with her camera.

"Oh, I'm framing these ones!" she laughed, showing Jemma the camera.

They'd gotten McGee to take a couple of shots of the two of them together, as Dorothy and the Wicked Witch of the West. One had Jemma pretending to strangle Abby, and the other was Jemma reaching for the sparkly red shoes on Abby's feet.

"I still can't believe you found ruby slippers," Jemma shook her head in slight awe as she and Tony were leaving at the end of the night.

Abby only laughed.

"I hope our wedding is this much fun," Jemma said tiredly when they were in the car.

Tony chuckled. "Maybe we should have gotten Abby to throw it, then it would definitely be."

Jemma giggled. "Two weeks," she reminded him and Tony smiled softly.

"And counting."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter.**

**And to the anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry you feel that way. If it helps there are only 5 more _Wicked _mentions left in this entire story (yes, I went through and counted), and 4 of them are literally just mentions. **

**On to the wedding!**

**Chapter 21**

Gibbs pulled up outside Tony's house just before eleven o'clock on the morning of November fourteenth, Tony's wedding day. Which was a strange thought for Gibbs.

As the ceremony was at one, Gibbs' was kind of expecting that Tony, McGee and Palmer would all be there and in some semblance of beginning to get ready. He knew from Abby, who had stayed with Jemma and Lucy at Ziva's the night before, that the girls had been up at six.

Gibbs was in his suit and ready to go… except for his best man's toast he was expected to make at the reception. Tony had teased him at the rehearsal dinner a few nights' before saying that "someone has to record it and get it on YouTube. It'll be the most words Gibbs' has ever spoken."

Gibbs had slapped the back of his head lightly in return.

When he knocked, he heard Tony call out,

"It's open, Boss!"

Gibbs stopped dead in the doorway as he found Tony and McGee sitting on the couch playing a racing game on the Xbox in the living room, as Palmer ate what looked like a pop-tart. He at least, was dressed in his suit.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" he exclaimed and Tony glanced over.

"Hey, Boss. We're just-" Tony stopped as the TV screen went black, a result of Gibbs pulling out the plug.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and opened his mouth, but fell silent when Gibbs held up a finger.

"Not a word, DiNozzo. Palmer, what _is_ that?"

Palmer looked at the remnants of the pop-tart in his hand, and then back at Gibbs. "It's a pop tart. Breakfast."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. "That is not breakfast.."

He narrowed his eyes at the three men, pointing at Tony and McGee. "You two, shower and get in your suits. Palmer, set the table for breakfast. Move."

"Uh, Boss?" McGee asked tentatively. "You can't just unplug the TV like that. It's bad for the-"

He faltered and stop talking at Gibbs sighed impatiently and glared at him.

"McGee, move your ass. Breakfast is going to be ready in twenty minutes. I want you clean, shaven and dressed and sitting here at that time. You can't eat junk like that when you won't get to eat from now until the reception. Now, go. Clock's ticking."

He headed towards the kitchen to make a _real _breakfast and he heard Tony say quietly,

"Well, he _has _been married four times. If anyone would know, it's Gibbs."

Gibbs grabbed a stray dog toy lying around and threw it over his shoulder. The subsequent yelp told Gibbs he'd made connection.

"Boss, it's my wedding day!" Tony complained.

"I don't hear movement," was the only reply and Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he got up and obediently jogged off to shower.

Gibbs had already eaten, but made sure all three boys cleared their plates of toast, eggs and bacon.

They'd just finished when the photographer arrived to take photos of the men.

"Oh, good, you're all dressed!" she said, pleased. "You wouldn't believe how many grooms I see that think they can get away with getting dressed at the last moment."

Tony avoided Gibbs' gaze. "That's just awful," he replied and swiftly changed the subject.

"You've seen the girls?" he asked hopefully.

"Tony, you're not supposed to-"

"_See_ her," Tony interrupted. "I'm not allowed to see Jem before the ceremony. I can ask about her, can't I?"

The photographer winked at Tony. "I can assure you, she looks gorgeous," she said to him and Tony grinned.

The ceremony was being held at Ceresville Mansion, a historic estate located in Frederick, Maryland. Jemma had seen it and fallen in love with it, and by sheer fluke, they had a vacancy.

The men arrived twenty minutes before the ceremony was about to start. Tony had been surprised by the number of his fraternity brothers who had RSVP'd and promised to attend, and as soon as he entered the room, he was pulled away to have his back clasped warmly and their wives pull him into warm hugs.

He'd also invited two of his former stepmothers, the only two he actually had some semblance of a warm relationship with. Amanda, (aka stepmother number two), who had lasted nine months married to Anthony DiNozzo, Senior when Tony had been ten years old; and Suzie (stepmother number eight), who had lasted seven and a half months when Tony was sixteen. Both women had accepted, and were thrilled to see Tony getting married.

Tony was joking around with one of his fraternity brothers, when a voice addressed him from behind.

"Junior?"

Tony couldn't hide his surprise as he turned swiftly. "Dad?"

Sure enough, Anthony DiNozzo Senior was standing there, dressed in an Armani suit.

"You came."

Senior seem surprised by his son's surprise. "Well, I managed to close one of my deals sooner than I expected. I don't have to be in Monte Carlo until the end of the week."

"So, you thought you could squeeze in a trip to my wedding?" Tony replied. "Dad, you didn't RSVP, we didn't think you were coming."

Senior waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure they can make up another plate."

Tony was flummoxed, this was exactly like his father. To turn up out of the blue, but expect everyone else to accommodate him.

"Dad-"

"Tony, they want us inside."

Slightly panicked, that had nothing to do with his impending nuptials, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Ok. Uh, Gibbs… this is my dad."

Gibbs saw the panic in Tony's eyes and turned to Senior.

"Mr DiNozzo."

To Tony's shock, Gibbs held out his hand to Senior. "Jethro Gibbs."

Senior's eyes flickered between Gibbs and Tony and Tony saw the gleam of recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you from Junior."

Knowing the rarity with which father and son spoke, Gibbs wondered how much 'a lot' was, but only nodded as they shook hands.

"Glad you could make it."

"Yes, well I was just explaining to Junior that I closed a business deal earlier than I'd planned, so I was able to make it. Thought I'd surprise him."

"Dad, it's a nice idea, but we didn't know you were coming. The reception's full," Tony explained patiently.

"It's a seat and a plate of food, Anthony. I'm sure they can fit two more people in," Senior replied.

Tony frowned. "Two? You brought Karen?"

Karen, Gibbs' knew, was the current stepmother, although Tony had long stopped counting numbers. Karen and Senior had been married for four months so far, but Tony had only met her once, at Thanksgiving the previous year.

"I think she's the only one who made my father wait before agreeing to marry him," Tony had told Gibbs.

Senior frowned. "Of course I brought Karen! She's just powdering her nose. You know how women are," he chuckled to Gibbs who only nodded with a tight smile.

He turned to Tony reassuringly. "I'll make a call, see if they can make room at the reception. You need to get inside. McGee and Palmer are already there."

Tony relaxed. "Thanks, Boss."

He turned back to his father. "I've got to get inside, Dad."

Senior nodded. "Of course. We'll see you after."

"Oh, joy," Tony muttered under his breath and headed inside the room where the ceremony was taking place.

"Hey, are you okay?" McGee asked Tony when he took his place at the altar.

Tony sighed. "Not that I thought a lot about my wedding day, but I'd never thought it'd end up feeling like _Mamma Mia_."

McGee frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

"My father turned up," Tony explained quietly.

McGee's eyebrow's rose. "And that's… bad?"

Tony shrugged. "Unexpected. I'm not sure," he admitted.

"And you're thinking this is going to be like _Mamma Mia_… how exactly?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'm a little stressed here, Probie. Not at the top of my game. But when my father turns up, with his current wife, when he didn't RSVP and _two _of his ex-wives are amongst the guests… well, I wouldn't be surprised if someone starts busting out _ABBA."_

McGee gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Look, Tony… your dad's going to do whatever he's going to do regardless. Don't ruin your wedding day worrying about him."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Tim," he replied.

Gibbs took his place beside Tony a minute later. "They're making room for your father and Karen at the reception."

Tony exhaled slowly. "Ok. Well, that's something."

Gibbs laid a reassuring hand on Tony's back. "Breathe, DiNozzo."

Tony did so, and discreetly checked his watch. It was ten to one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 22**

As the time passed slowly, Palmer noticed Tony staring into space and absent-mindedly ticking things off on his fingers.

"Uh, Tony? What are you doing?"

Gibbs and McGee also turned to stare at DiNozzo, who continued silently counting as he answered.

"Thinking of all the movies where someone was jilted at the altar. Do you think I can count _Runaway Bride _with Julia Roberts as four or just one? I'm not counting Bob, because she didn't even make it past the rehearsal dinner, but-"

He stopped as Gibbs' moved his hand, expecting a head slap, but instead, Gibbs grasped his shoulder.

"Tony. She'll be here. Relax."

Tony managed a weak smile. "I know she will, Boss. Just trying to distract myself."

It was five past one when Gibbs caught a glimpse of Abby, dressed in emerald green, peeking in from a side door. When she caught Gibbs' eye, she signed,

_Jemma wants to know how Tony is._

Gibbs signed back subtly, not drawing attention to his actions.

_Worried. His father showed up._

Abby's eyes widened. _Whoa, _she signed back. _Poor Tony. Jemma's just about ready, Gibbs._

_How is she? _Gibbs asked and Abby shrugged.

_Missing her father. But happy. Tell Tony he looks handsome._

Gibbs rolled his eyes. _Tell him yourself afterwards. Go get this show on the road before Tony has a stroke._

Abby nodded. _Will do, Bossman,_ she signed.

_And Abby? _

Abby just caught Gibbs' hand movement before she disappeared. She turned back expectantly, and saw him sign,

_You look beautiful_

Abby beamed, blew Gibbs a kiss and disappeared from view.

"She's here," he murmured quietly to Tony, who immediately stood up straighter.

"Ok, then," he said and Gibbs smiled slightly.

When the music started and the doors opened all eyes turned to the doorway. Elisa looked adorable in her flower girl dress, and she happily skipped down the aisle throwing pink flower petals as she went. She waved to Tony as she reached the altar, who grinned at her.

Ziva, Abby and Lucy all followed, in identical emerald green dresses with a handkerchief hem that fell to mid-calf. Ziva winked at Tony, when she caught his eye; Abby mimed a wolf-whistle and Lucy just smiled sweetly.

But Tony was waiting to see Jemma, straining his eyes for any glimpse of white. And when she appeared in the doorway on David's arm, he wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa," he murmured.

Jemma's wedding dress fit her perfectly, with the lace sleeves covering her arms and leaving her shoulders bare and showing off her slim figure. It had a train, not too long, and her long hair was pinned up with the lacy veil in place.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved towards him, and all his nerves disappeared. He forgot all about his father, all he saw was Jemma.

Gibbs was feeling very proud of Tony as he stood beside him and watched him take Jemma's hands.

Tony had come a long way from the womanizing, commitment phobic, playboy he had once been, Gibbs reflected proudly. And he couldn't have chosen better than Jemma to change for.

"The bride and groom have requested a small change to the vows," the pastor said to the congregation and Gibbs was surprised, he hadn't known that.

And from the startled look that crossed Jemma's face, _she _hadn't known that either and she looked slightly wary as she wondered what Tony had done.

"Repeat after me, Tony," the pastor instructed Tony.

"I, Anthony Damone DiNozzo Junior,"

Tony grimaced slightly at the "Junior", but dutifully repeated,

"I, Anthony Damone DiNozzo Junior."

"Take you, Jemma Hope Fitzwilliam,"

"Take you, Jemma Hope Fitzwilliam, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for as long as you're mine," he finished with a soft smile, waiting to see Jemma's reaction.

Jemma's breath caught as she realised what Tony had done to the vows, and tears sprung to her eyes, even as she beamed softly at him.

"I, Jemma Hope Fitzwilliam, take you Anthony Damone DiNozzo Junior, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for as long as you're mine."

Jemma's voice broke on a sob as she repeated the last few words, and Tony squeezed her hands lightly.

The crowd was silent as they exchanged rings, until the pastor announced,

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony kissed Jemma gently and Tony's fraternity brothers led the guests in breaking into applause.

"We did it," Jemma murmured when they broke apart and Tony grinned.

"You regret it yet?"

"Ask me again in an hour," she teased and Tony laughed.

Leaving the room was somewhat of a blur to Tony, next thing he knew Abby had thrown herself on him in a huge hug before the guests began trickling out to congratulate the bride and groom.

"Is that him?" Jemma whispered to Tony, when Senior came out of the room. She only knew him because she could see the clear resemblance to Tony.

Tony glanced over and nodded. "Yep. That's him. And Karen."

Gibbs subtly nodded towards Senior. "You might want to let him know about some of the other guests."

Tony frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh! Right."

Given that he honestly hadn't expected his father to show up, Tony hadn't given a second thought to inviting two of his ex-stepmother's, but now…. Tony had never been privy to the details, but he didn't think any of his father's marriages had ended on the best of terms.

He turned to Jemma. "Come, on. I'll introduce you and warn my father. Although I think I'd rather warn Amanda and Suzie."

Jemma laughed and followed Tony over to where Senior was standing.

"Dad?"

Senior smiled at his son. "Junior! Wonderful ceremony, son."

"Thanks. Dad, this is Jemma. Jem, this is my father. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior and his wife, Karen."

Senior smiled at Jemma, took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the family, I suppose," he chuckled and Jemma smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came."

Senior introduced Karen, and the two women exchanged pleasantries before Tony spoke again.

"Uh, Dad? There's some people here who… you may not want to see," Tony said slowly.

"Who?"

"Amanda. And Suzie."

Senior raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Amanda and Suzie as in….?"

"Yeah."

His father frowned. "What are they doing here?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I invited them, Dad. _You_ divorced them, not me."

"Oh, I hadn't realised you were still in touch with your former stepmothers," Senior said, seemingly lost for words.

"Not all of them, Dad. Just Amanda and Suzie."

Jemma could see Tony looking for a way out of the conversation, so she intervened. "We've got a lot of people to see, but thank you for coming," she said to Karen and Senior forced a smile.

"Of course. Lovely to meet you, Jemma."

"You too," Jemma replied politely.

"What do I call him?" she hissed to Tony as they walked away.

Tony shrugged. "Sir? Senior? You-Know-Who? He Who Must not Be Named?"

"Are you honestly comparing your father to Voldemort?" Jemma laughed and Tony only shrugged again.

Tony felt afterwards he should have known it was too good to be true. The wedding party were about to leave to have photos taken, when Senior approached his son.

"Er, listen Junior. Karen and I aren't going to make it to the reception. I've just received a call from a business associate here in DC and he's asked us for dinner tonight at the Rooftop Grill."

Tony thought about protesting that he'd made such a big fuss about getting them added to the reception in the first place, but simply nodded.

"Ok, Dad. Thanks for coming."

Senior nodded. "Of course. Congratulations to you and Jemma…. We'll talk, okay?"

Tony nodded again. "Sure."

Gibbs had been standing nearby talking with Ducky. He hadn't heard the conversation, but saw Senior pat his son somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder and walk away. Gibbs practically saw Tony's mask fall into place.

"I'll see you at the reception, Duck," he said quietly to his friend and walked over to Tony.

Tony smiled ruefully at Gibbs. "Guess I should have known better, right?"

Gibbs gave a faint smile in return. "Come on, DiNozzo. Don't want to keep your wife waiting."

Tony's grin widened, more genuine this time. "Weird to say?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs agreed and they both chuckled before heading to meet the others.

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to Gibbs' speech- he hadn't been joking at the reception that it would be the most words he'd ever heard Gibbs say. Well, not entirely joking.

Jemma and Tony had asked Ducky to MC the reception, and Tony wondered aloud during the photo session whether it would be rude to take bets on how many stories Ducky would tell throughout the night.

Gibbs went to headslap him, but Jemma beat him to it.

"Yes it would. And you love Ducky's stories, I know you do. So shut up and smile," she ordered.

Gibbs smiled, and Tony frowned at the two of them.

"I'm not sure I like this," he muttered and Ziva laughed.

"Oh, Tony. It is a different football game now that you are married, is it not?"

"Ball game. And shut up, Ziva," Tony retorted but his tone was light.

"You've got all the typical wedding songs on your playlist, don't you, guys?" Abby asked them as they were heading inside.

"What are the typical wedding songs?" Palmer asked her, bewildered.

"Basically any dance with set choreography," Tony answered with a grin. "The Nutbush, the Macarena…"

"The Chicken dance," Abby chimed in and they all gave her weird looks.

"What?" she protested. "I _love _the Chicken dance. _I,_" she said, pointing to herself. "I kick ass at the Chicken dance."

"I like the Hoedown Throwdown," Lucy admitted. "I've done it at three weddings this year alone since it came out."

Gibbs frowned. "The _what?"_

Elisa piped up excitedly. "It's from the _Hannah Montana _movie! It's my favourite too, Lucy!"

"I cann_ot_ do the Hoedown Throwdown in this dress!" Jemma protested.

Gibbs' was still flummoxed. "Who is Hannah Montana?" he asked Tony, who laughed.

"Oh, Gibbs…. You need to watch TV. Get out of the basement more."

"When was the last wedding you were at, Gibbs?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Yours? Number four?" Tony guessed and Gibbs' figured he was right.

Abby laughed. "Oh, Gibbs! This should be interesting."

The speeches kicked off once the first course had been cleared away from the tables. First up was David, representing the Fitzwilliam family. He welcomed Tony to the family, and made everyone (not least Jemma) cry as he spoke about how proud their father would be of her today.

Tony had no family there, besides two former stepmothers, but Abby had offered (read: begged) to speak; "as your surrogate little sister" she'd argued, and Tony had finally caved in and agreed.

"Team Gibbs is a family," she said, after telling a few stories about Tony and having to explain for Jemma's family and friends just who was "Team Gibbs."

"We tease each other, and sometimes we fight, and we get irritated with one another…. But we're always there for each other. And we support each other, and we love one another… most of the time," she teased and Tony grinned at her.

"And Jemma's been a part of our family for a while now. But today, it's official. And we're so happy both for Tony and Jemma."

Abby had to hug both Jemma and Tony tightly before sitting down, and Jemma was trying hard not to cry again.

Lucy spoke next, as the maid of honour, and of course, she just _had _ to tell all the guests the story of Jemma calling Tony "her Fiyero", much to the embarrassment of both the bride and groom.

And then Ducky invited Gibbs up to speak, as the best man, and under the table, Jemma took Tony's hand.

Gibbs took the microphone and took a moment before speaking.

"I'm not really one for speeches," he began.

The NCIS agents in the audience, and anyone who knew Gibbs chuckled at that. Tony exchanged wide knowing grins with Ziva and McGee.

"But I've known Tony for a long time," Gibbs continued, turning to look at Tony. "And he… is the best young agent I've ever worked with. More importantly, he's one of the best young men I know."

Tony was very still. Gibbs wasn't exactly lenient with his praise, and this was like all nine years' worth at once. Jemma was still clutching his hand tightly, knowing how much the words would mean to her new husband.

All Tony could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as he tried to focus on Gibbs' words. He wondered briefly how much grief McGee and Ziva would give him if he cried right now, and if they felt slighted at Gibbs' words. They all knew Gibbs never spoke anything but the truth. Just because it was Tony's wedding day, doesn't mean be was suddenly going to be nice.

Which was good. Because Tony hated when Gibbs was nice.

"Nine years," Gibbs said. "Over nine years Tony's proven himself to be… one hell of an NCIS agent. And a hell of a friend."

Gibbs' gaze flickered to Jemma and he smiled slightly. "Jemma, since you met Tony, I'm sure you know I have a few rules."

Again, the NCIS agents in the room chuckled. And Jemma grinned as she nodded.

"Most of them, you probably shouldn't apply to a marriage," Gibbs admitted.

"Rule six," Tony said in the midst of a fake cough and Abby, Ziva and McGee laughed.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony, who grinned back innocently.

"But there's a few I think you should try and remember."

Tony thought about interrupting with a remark about Gibbs' multiple marriages, but then decided he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Gibbs cleared his throat before continuing. "Rule five. Don't waste good. Rule eight, never take anything for granted. And number fifteen, always work as a team."

"All good rules," Abby murmured under her breath, and Tony flashed her a smile.

Gibbs hesitated, then sighed and shrugged. "I don't know if there's a secret to a good marriage. But I reckon, if you try and live by those three rules… make some of your own rules together, you have a shot."

Gibbs raised his glass to Jemma and Tony. "To Jemma and Tony," he said quietly, and all the guests did likewise.

"Jemma and Tony," they chorused, and the sound of clinking glasses filled the room.

"Thanks Boss," Tony said quietly when Gibbs resumed his seat.

Gibbs, to Tony's surprise, gripped the nape of his neck and squeezed it lightly.

And that was all that needed to be said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 23**

Tony found that married life agreed with him, although Jemma laughed whenever he said that, and said nothing had really changed besides the fact they wore rings and she'd changed her last name to 'DiNozzo.'

They'd left the reception around eleven, but had learned after that the party had continued until about one in the morning, thanks to Abby and Lucy.

Tony and Jemma went on a two-week honeymoon to Italy and loved it. Tony could speak Italian pretty well, although he wasn't completely fluent like he was in Spanish. Jemma know a little from high school, but that was it, and Tony was teaching her patiently.

Tony never could understand how she did it, but Jemma had somehow convinced him to spend the last few days of their trip in Germany, where conveniently, there was a production of _Wicked. _

Tony's gentle reminders that neither of them spoke any German did nothing to dissuade her, and they did end up seeing the show- in German. They'd brought home gifts for everyone, and soon settled into married life.

It was one day in mid- March when Tony came home from work late one night, being in the middle of a case, and found Jemma sitting on their bed with Lady, the room dark.

"Hey, Jem. You okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm worried," Jemma admitted quietly, and Tony's fears grew.

"About what?"

She hesitated turning to him, as he switched on the lamp and sat beside her.

"I've been really tired lately."

"I know," Tony nodded gently.

"And remember the flu I had the other week?" she pressed.

He nodded again. "Yeah. Jem, what's going on?"

Jemma took a trembling breath. "I was talking to David today, about how tired I am. And I was thinking… the last time I can remember being this tired… was before I was diagnosed."

As it sunk in what she was saying, Tony froze. "Oh," was all he could say and he mentally kicked himself.

Jemma nodded knowingly. "And then I wondered if the flu, wasn't the flu. I went by the doctor after school today, and told her. She took a blood test and said the results should be back in a few days," she said quietly.

Tony swallowed hard and pulled her into his arms.

"Ok, then."

Jemma clutched at his arm tightly. "Tony, I-"

"Hey," he interrupted her gently. "It's going to be okay. I promise, sweetie," he said softly and Jemma nodded wordlessly, quietly beginning to cry.

Tony held her until she fell asleep and then slipped quietly out of the room to find his laptop and loaded up Google.

Yes, he discovered, it was possible that Jemma had relapsed. Although most Hodgkin's lymphoma patients relapsed within the first five years, patients had been known to relapse up to ten years after remission.

Closing the laptop, Tony took a deep breath.

_It doesn't mean anything,_ he told himself. Fatigue could explain a lot of things, and maybe Jemma's flu, really _had_ been the flu. It was definitely going around, Ducky and Gibbs both had bottles of antibiotics to throw down Tony's throat if he so much as sniffled, in case he should get it with his plague-scarred lungs.

_What does your gut tell you, DiNozzo? _His subconscious asked him, sounding suspiciously like Gibbs.

Tony tried, really tried to listen to it, but all he could hear was it churning in fear.

Despite his reassurance to Jemma the next morning that all would be fine, and they had nothing to worry about, that didn't stop Tony from being distracted at work for the next two days.

Luckily, the case the team were dealing with was a big one, so he was able to pass off any nerves as being distracted by the case, instead of wondering whether his wife had cancer.

Two days afterwards, Jemma rang Tony's cell at lunchtime.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"The NCIS lobby," she replied. "Can you come down?"

"On my way," he said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked him as he headed to the elevator.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec," he promised.

Jemma was in the lobby, as she'd said and Tony kissed her quickly, before gently guiding her over to a corner where they wouldn't be overheard.

"So, did you hear from Dr Newton?" he asked urgently and she nodded.

"Yeah. She had my results."

"Ok. And?" he pressed, his heart thudding in his chest.

Jemma smiled. "It's not cancer, Tony."

Tony let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her and then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"That is so great. Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?" he demanded. Then he realised something and let her go, so he could look her in the eyes.

"You said, 'it's not cancer'. Meaning that there's something else?"

She chuckled. "There's something else," she agreed.

Tony frowned. "Something bad?"

Jemma hesitated thoughtfully. "I guess that depends on whether you think a baby is bad or not."

Tony's jaw dropped. "A _baby?" _he repeated faintly. "We're- we're having a baby?"

Jemma nodded again, watching his expression carefully. They hadn't really discussed the idea of children, although Tony had mentioned casually once he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"When? How?" he stammered and she laughed.

"Tony, if you need me to explain the 'how', I think we have a problem," she teased and Tony took a deep breath.

"When?" he asked again, more calmly.

Jemma beamed. "Dr Newton thinks I'm about nine weeks, so… September, sometime? I made an appointment for tomorrow…. I didn't want you to miss the first ultrasound," she explained and Tony kissed her.

"I love you," he said and Jemma giggled.

"I love you too."

"A _baby!" _he repeated again in wonder. "Wow…"

Jemma narrowed her eyes. "How many movies are you thinking of right now?"

"Too many," he admitted with a grin. "It's just…. a lot to get my head around."

"I know," Jemma said quietly. "But… you're happy about it, right?" she asked uncertainly.

Tony smiled and kissed her. "Happier than I ever thought I'd be in a million years," he promised her. "Nine weeks… that's pretty early, isn't it? Like… too soon to tell people?"

Tony didn't know much about babies or pregnancy, but he did know the first trimester was the one when anything bad was most likely to happen.

Jemma laughed. "Yes. But I have a feeling Gibbs' will get this out of you within days."

"Maybe not," Tony shrugged. "We're all pretty wrapped up in this case."

Jemma grimaced. "Is it bad?"

Tony sighed. "There's a kid involved. That always makes it harder for everyone. Especially Gibbs."

Jemma smiled sadly. "Then you'd better get back," she said, gently prodding him towards the elevator.

Tony nodded and kissed her one final time. "I love you. So much. And I'm happy," he promised her.

"Just call me Brian."

Jemma frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"Brian. Brian McKenzie… _Father of the Bride II, _with Steve Martin?" Tony asked. "He was so happy when he found out Annie was pregnant."

Jemma was still frowning. "I don't think we see his initial reaction to the news," she said, trying to think back to the film.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jem, can you just… go with it… please? This is a big moment here."

She laughed. "Ok, fine. Now go back to work."

He kissed her one last time and then obediently headed back towards the elevator.

Once he was inside, Tony had to push the emergency stop button and sank back against the wall, his face in his hands. Slightly dazed, he took a deep breath.

He was going to be a father. He and Jemma were having a baby. The thought was so unbelievably incredible Tony could hardly think straight. He'd never been a kid person, but he couldn't be anything but happy about this news.

And Jemma was right, it was going to be hard to keep the secret until they agreed it was time to tell people- Gibbs especially. There were very few times Tony had managed to keep anything from his Boss. Abby, Tony knew, would be thrilled. He was willing to bet she'd be "Aunt Abby" before the baby was even born.

He took another moment or two in the elevator before pressing the button and steeling his face, so that Ziva and McGee didn't suspect anything.

Gibbs still wasn't back in the bullpen yet, he was evidently still upstairs updating Vance on the case.

"What are you doing, Probie?" Tony asked, seeing McGee and Ziva standing before the plasma screen between Tony and McGee's desks.

McGee turned his hand to glance at Tony before answering.

"Home movies. Don't know if they'll give us a lead, but…"

"But we are at a dead stop," Ziva finished and Tony and McGee exchanged puzzled looks.

"A dead stop?" McGee repeated.

Ziva frowned in bewilderment. "Is that not the phrase? To be unable to move further?"

Tony grinned. "Think you mean 'dead end', Zee."

"Yes, thank you," Ziva replied graciously.

Tony sighed, turning to watch the screen with the others.

The case they were investigating was one they were all determined to solve. A First Lieutenant in the Marines, Daniel Carter had come home from deployment to find the bodies of his wife and three year old son. Team Gibbs had been working around the clock for the past three days trying to find their killer. But as Ziva had said, they were running out of leads.

"Find anything?"

McGee shook his head sadly. "No. Some cute footage of Carter playing with Nathan, though."

Ziva chuckled. "I especially like this one."

She took the remote from McGee and rewound the tape. Tony laughed to see their Marine dancing around with his small son and singing to _Disney _songs. Evidently, Carter's wife had found it hilarious too, they could hear her giggling madly behind the camera.

"That's really nice," Tony commented. "Carter doing that with his kid. He was a good father."

It struck Tony that he could be doing the same thing in a year or two and that mental image made him smile softly.

"I remember my dad taking me to see _Star Wars, _just the two of us," McGee grinned. "Best memory ever."

"Oh, so the McGeek gene is hereditary," Tony teased slightly, as he sat down in his desk chair. "Nice to know. I feel incredibly sorry for your children, Probie."

Ziva snorted. "Please, Tony. What about your own children?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat, but he forced himself to remain casual. "What do you mean?" he asked.

McGee raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Tony. What are you going to do with _your_ kids? Dress them in Armani suits, read _GSM _to them at bedtime and teach them a million and one movie quotes?"

Ziva laughed as she turned away from the plasma and headed back to her own desk. "I feel sorry for Jemma having to possibly deal with a mini-DiNozzo."

McGee grimaced at the image. "Oh, please. It'd be like having _two_ kids with Tony around," he joked, also taking his seat again.

Ziva groaned. "That is the last thing the world needs. Another Tony DiNozzo."

"At least two DiNozzo's might get enough work done that you two don't seem to be doing," Gibbs cut in as he seemingly entered the bullpen from nowhere.

McGee jumped guiltily. "We, er- we've run out of leads, Boss."

Gibbs shook his head as headed to his desk. "Nope. The wife's engagement ring showed up at a pawn shop in Fairfax."

Ziva frowned. "How do you know it is hers?" she asked.

They had put out a BOLO for the few valuables that had been taken from the scene, but had not had any hits yet.

"Inscription," Gibbs replied simply.

He opened his desk drawer to remove his gun and badge and then glanced up. Ziva and McGee were half-standing, waiting for Gibbs' instructions. But what caught Gibbs' eye and had his gut churning was Tony, who was sitting at his desk silently.

Gibbs' recognised immediately Tony's barely concealed look of panic, carefully hidden under the mask he wore so well. In an instant, he made his decision.

"Ziva, McGee- go talk to the pawn shop owner. Get security tapes, see if he remembers anything about whoever brought that ring in!" he ordered, shutting his drawer.

"On it, Boss," McGee said and he and Ziva headed off.

"DiNozzo, with me," Gibbs continued.

Tony jumped at his name, and followed Gibbs without any real thought. He was panicking- badly. Were Ziva and McGee, right? Was he going to be a bad father? What the hell was he doing?

He followed Gibbs around the stairs and into the corner. He was staring at the floor fixedly, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

Gibbs' concerned frown deepened and he tapped Tony gently under the chin, titling his face up to meet his gaze.

"Hey. What's going on?"

Tony opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head. "Nothing, Boss," he managed to say.

Gibbs gave him a stare which told Tony he wasn't buying that for a second.

"Right. You take Ziva and McGee's crap all the time. What's going on?" he repeated.

Tony met his gaze and Gibbs was taken aback by the emotion in the green eyes.

"Jemma's pregnant," Tony said quietly, his voice hoarse.

Gibbs blinked in surprise, and suddenly Tony's reaction made much more sense.

"Aw, _hell, _DiNozzo," he began, but Tony talked over him.

"She's been really tired lately, but we didn't think anything of it… thought she was still recovering from the flu, you know? And then she realised the other day, that the last time she was that tired was when she was diagnosed, so we thought maybe… she came by only about fifteen minutes ago to tell me."

Gibbs let out a breath. Fifteen minutes. He remembered when Shannon had told him she was expecting Kelly, and that pure rush of joy and wonder that had filled him. They'd floated on cloud nine for days after.

And Tony had gotten to experience it for fifteen minutes before being plunged into panic.

Gibbs knew too, that overwhelming fear that every impending father, hell every impending _parent_, faced. But his had come just before Kelly's birth, when he'd been about to been deployed and he'd wondered what kind of father he was going to be if he wasn't even around for his kid's birth.

But that definitely wasn't something you should experience within the first fifteen minutes of learning you're going to be a father.

"DiNozzo, listen to me," Gibbs said firmly.

Tony sighed and avoided Gibbs' eyes for a few moments, before reluctantly lifting his green eyes to meet the steely blue.

Then Gibbs gave a small smile. "Congratulations."

Tony stared at Gibbs incredulously. "What?"

"Congratulations," Gibbs repeated.

Tony wasn't sure what to say. "Boss, I-"

"You're going to be a great father, Tony," Gibbs said quietly.

Tony chuckled sceptically. Somehow, he suddenly wasn't so sure.

"You don't think Ziva and McGee had a point?"

Gibbs swiftly raised his hand, and swatted the back of Tony's head.

"Do _you _think they had a point?"

Tony hesitated. "Look, Boss… I'm not exactly the greatest with kids. And my father-"

Gibbs glared at him. "When the hell are you going to realise you are _not_ your father?" he demanded.

Tony was startled. "Boss, come on, you have to admit-"

"_No!"_ Gibbs interrupted. "And yeah, maybe five, ten years ago, you _wouldn't_ be ready to be a father. But now? With Jemma? Yeah, you're ready. And if you don't trust that, then you're cheating both Jemma and that baby."

Tony was silent, staring at Gibbs wordlessly.

"Where do you come up with these big speeches out of nowhere?" he demanded in wonder.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stared at Tony in exasperation. Tony sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"What if I'm no good at it?" he asked quietly. "I don't want to screw it up. Jem, and the baby… they deserve more than that."

Gibbs smiled proudly as he gripped Tony's shoulder. "And that right there, Tony? Proves that you're ready."

Tony went to say something, but Gibbs stopped him.

"And you're not going to be alone. You _and_ Jemma."

Tony understood what Gibbs was saying, and smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nodded, then gestured towards the bullpen. "Get your head on straight and get back to work. We've got a killer to find."

Tony nodded. "Right," he agreed and they headed back to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 24**

The security tapes at the pawn shop managed to lead them to the killer, and Tony and Ziva brought him into custody late that afternoon, where he confessed after a mere three minutes with Gibbs in the interrogation room.

The best part, in Tony's eyes (after getting justice for the murders of Carter's wife and son, of course), was that he was able to leave early the next day to go with Jemma to her sonagram.

Jemma's OB/GYN, Dr Glen Wood, was a middle-aged man had thirty years' experience with nervous first time parents.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked them after a short discussion about what to expect over the coming months and a few questions to Jemma.

Tony and Jemma exchanged a nervous, excited look.

"Yeah," Jemma said, nodding eagerly.

Tony clutched her hand tightly in apprehension. And eventually, a tiny, grey picture filled the screen.

"Ok. And here… is your baby," Dr Wood said.

Tony stared at the screen, fixated on the small blob he could just make out.

"That… that's it?" he asked faintly.

Dr Wood chuckled. "That's it. See, there's the heartbeat."

He pointed it out and Tony let out a breath slowly. He looked down at Jemma, and saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm going to go print a few pictures for you, and give you a moment," the doctor said quietly and left.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jemma whispered when they were alone.

Tony nodded, trying to form words. "This is better than _any_ movie," he finally said and Jemma laughed tearily.

That night, Gibbs was watching a game on TV and drinking a beer when his front door opened and Tony let himself in.

"No boat tonight?" he asked, sitting beside his boss on the couch.

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe later. Where's Jemma?"

"Skyping with Lucy. Because you know, they haven't seen each other in two months," Tony said with a grin.

"Planning another _Wicked _trip?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," he chuckled.

Gibbs nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV. "She know?"

He didn't have to specify and Tony nodded. "Of course she knows."

They sat in silence for a while, before Tony pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Gibbs.

"Here."

Gibbs looked down at the piece of paper, then held it out before him, straining his eyes slightly.

Then he smiled, seeing the tiny grey form, that was the next generation of DiNozzo's.

"Yep… that's a nice picture there, Tony. See the resemblance."

Tony laughed. "Thanks, Boss."

"When do you start telling people?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "The doctor said about twelve weeks is the end of the first trimester and then the risks of miscarriage decrease. So… three weeks or so."

Gibbs chuckled. "Think you can wait that long?"

Tony grinned. "Probably not. We'll see."

Then he hesitated, looking at the picture of his unborn child. "You really think I can do this, Boss? 'Coz, I got to say, I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted quietly.

"You never do," Gibbs replied. "You just gotta trust your gut."

Tony managed to wait until just after Jemma's twelve week sonagram before spilling the beans to the team. With multiple copies of the new picture held in his hand as though they were a priceless piece of art, Tony came back from lunch beaming.

He'd rung Abby from the elevator, asking her to bring Ducky and Palmer up to the bullpen, ready to make the announcement.

Jemma and the baby were healthy as far as Dr Woods could tell, Jemma's morning sickness was beginning to disappear and as Tony had noticed that morning, she was glowing. Her stomach was just beginning to round, and she was already poring over pregnancy books and baby name lists.

When Tony entered the bullpen, he saw McGee and Ziva looking frustrated and irritated, and he knew why. He'd left them going over the finances of their latest case, which was slow and dull work, which even McGee did not enjoy, for all his nerdy habits and hobbies.

"Hey," he greeted them.

"Where have you been?" McGee exclaimed in annoyance. "You've been gone for over an hour! You think by taking an extra-long lunch you can get out doing the work? Gibbs is going to kill you!"

Tony stripped off his coat patiently. "First of all, McGrumpy- _chill. _I'm not getting out of doing anything, trust me. And Gibbs knew exactly where I was and how long I was going to be gone for."

Ziva frowned curiously. "Where were you?" she asked suspiciously.

Tony held up a finger for her to wait as the elevator opened and Abby, Ducky and Palmer exited.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked.

Not that Gibbs didn't already know, but Tony was hoping he'd be there anyway.

"Right here, DiNozzo," Gibbs said from behind him.

Tony grinned, not sure why he felt better having Gibbs there.

"What's up, Tony?" Abby greeted him, perching herself on his desk.

"I have some news," Tony answered her.

She frowned worriedly. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good news," he assured her.

"What is going on, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony took a deep breath, and braced himself for an Abby-attack before replying.

"Jemma and I are having a baby," he announced.

Dead silence fell for a moment before Abby jumped off Tony's desk so fast she almost knocked his computer to the ground, and Palmer had to lunge to steady it.

"No way!" she gasped excitedly, her eyes wide.

"Way," Tony grinned, nodding happily.

"A _baby? _You're going to be a father?"

"That's what the little picture says," he said, handing her a copy of the sonagram.

Tears filled Abby's eyes as she stared at it. "Oh my god," she whispered. "That's a baby… look at the little hands! And oh, _Tony!"_

Tony took the full-brunt of Abby's hug, and wished someone was there to steady _him_. He wrapped his arms around the forensic scientist tightly.

"Happy tears, I trust, Abs?" he murmured to her.

"The happiest," she beamed, releasing him to gaze at the picture again. "When?"

"September sixteenth," Tony replied. "Jem's twelve weeks."

"Tony… this is... wow, congratulations," Palmer said sincerely, coming up to shake Tony's hand warmly.

Tony grinned happily. "Thanks, Palmer."

Ducky examined the sonagram picture over Abby's shoulder and was seemingly lost for words, a rarity for the elderly ME.

"Congratulations, Anthony," he said finally, also coming up to shake Tony's hand. "You and Jemma are going to be wonderful parents."

Tony smiled slightly. "Thanks, Ducky," he said softly.

"How long have you known?" Palmer asked.

"About three weeks," Tony admitted. "Hardest secret to keep ever."

He handed out the other copies of the sonagram, making sure to subtly hand one to Gibbs, and turned to Ziva and McGee.

Ziva was staring at the picture, her features soft. Tony couldn't resist nudging her gently in the side.

"Biological clock beginning to tick, Ziva?" he asked teasingly.

"I can still kill you with a paperclip," she replied, not looking up.

Tony chuckled, and she looked up at him. "Congratulations, Tony," she said quietly and Tony smiled.

"Thanks, Zee."

"Tony… this is huge," McGee said, looking dazed, which Tony took as a 'congratulations'.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That's why I took so long for lunch, we were at the doctor's," he explained. "I didn't mean to stick you guys with the work."

Not that he didn't enjoy it, but it hadn't been planned.

McGee shook his head immediately. "Forget it," he said. "This… you should have been there. I'm really happy for you, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Thanks, Probie."

McGee grimaced. "Please don't get your child to call me that."

Tony laughed. "I can't make any promises," he teased.

Eventually, Gibbs shooed the others away and put his team back to work. It was only later in the afternoon, Tony was in the men's room at the urinal, when the door opened and Ziva and McGee entered.

Tony groaned. "Ziva, I thought we'd broken your habit of conversations in the men's room."

She ignored him.

"Tony, we wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Tony asked, zipping up his pants, flushing and heading over to the sink.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a look.

"You told Palmer you've known for three weeks," McGee continued. "Which made us realise… about that stuff we said the other week."

Tony sobered. "Oh. That."

"Did you know then?" Ziva asked carefully.

Tony glanced at her in the mirror and nodded. "Jem dropped by to tell me. That's why I left."

Ziva and McGee felt awful, and Tony washed his hands in silence.

"Tony," McGee began, but Tony cut him off with a shrug.

"Hey, you guys didn't know, it's not important. And for all I know, you could be right," he admitted.

Ziva caught his arm as he turned off the tap and went to dry his hands.

"It _is _important," she insisted quietly.

"Yeah… we shouldn't have said anything," McGee apologised. "I mean… neither of us are parents."

"For what is it worth, Tony. I think you will be a good father," Ziva said quietly.

Tony gave her a wry smile. "Oh, yeah? You're not just saying that?"

She shook her head. "No. Because you love Jemma. And you already love your child, I can see it in your eyes."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations, Tony. To you and Jemma," she said and Tony surprised her with a hug.

"Thanks, Aunty Ziva."

She laughed. "Oh, I do not think so."

"Why not?" Tony asked as the three of them left the men's room oblivious to the strange looks they were getting as they headed back to the bullpen, debating whether "Aunt Ziva" and "Uncle Probie" was destined to be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 25**

By April, Jemma was four months pregnant. And she was thoroughly enjoying being pregnant. Her students were just beginning to figure it out, and she often came home from school and laughed to Tony about their reactions.

"The boys are the best," she told the team one night.

Ziva had invited the whole team over for dinner and Abby had asked what her students thought about the pregnancy.

"How do you mean?" McGee asked her.

Jemma grinned. "I've got at least half the football team in my senior class this year," she explained. "So, I'm talking huge, burly, macho young men here. I've also got the group of sophomore boys that are in and out of the principal's office daily, always on detention- the 'troublemakers'," she said, placing air quotes around the last word.

"But these are the same boys who no longer let me carry _anything_ when they see me around school; who tell off other kids for running around in front of me in case they knock me over; who are asking questions about my eating habits to make sure I'm eating right; and who I spent twenty minutes the other day discussing baby names with."

"That is _so _sweet!" Abby exclaimed and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"I know. I love them. And all the girls are just excited. Baby names is big with them too. The girls in my senior class told me they're going to throw me a baby shower before the end of the school year."

"How long will you be on maternity leave for?" Abby asked.

"A year," Jemma replied.

"And Anthony, are you going to take paternity leave?" Ducky asked.

Abby looked horrified. "Wait, Tony's leaving too?"

"I'm not leaving, Abs," Tony assured her. "But yeah, I'd like to take some time off after the baby's born," he admitted. "I've got to see Vance on Monday about it."

"How long would you be gone? And what would happen with us?" Ziva asked, looking between Tony and Gibbs.

Gibbs answered. "Tony can take as long as he wants. And we'll either just be a man down, or Vance might decide to assign us a TAD."

Tony grimaced, he hated the thought of leaving the team a man short, but he and Gibbs had already talked about this. Gibbs may be known as a bastard amongst NCIS, but he wasn't going to begrudge Tony a chance to spend time with his newborn child.

"I'd probably take a month or two," Tony answered Ziva's earlier question.

Abby still didn't look happy about that, but she didn't protest, for the same reason Gibbs had. Tony shouldn't miss this.

"Have you thought of baby names?" McGee asked them.

Jemma pouted. "Tony rules out anything associated with _Wicked,_" she complained.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jem, you suggested _Elphaba _for a girl."

"What's wrong with that? She's a great role model!" Jemma protested.

"Yes," Tony agreed. "But she would get teased mercilessly every day of her life. Do you want that?"

"No," Jemma sighed sadly.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Palmer asked.

"Are you going to find out?" Abby asked immediately after.

Jemma and Tony exchanged a glance. "We don't think so, we want to be surprised," Jemma said slowly.

"And my gut says it's a boy, but Jemma isn't sure," Tony added.

"Have you done the ring test?" Abby asked.

Ziva frowned. "What is the ring test?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "It's an old wives tale that if you dangle the mother's wedding ring above the stomach, the way it moves predicts whether it's a boy or a girl," he explained.

"If it moves in a circle, it's a boy. If it moves side to side, it's a girl," Gibbs said to the surprise of all.

"Yes, that's quite right, Jethro," Ducky nodded, taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Story time with Grandpa Ducky," Tony murmured under his breath and sat back with a smile.

"There are many old wives tales and urban legends that claim to be able to predict the sex of a child before it's born," Ducky began.

"The Chinese, for example, believe that the lunar calendar plays a key role in determining the gender. They take the age of the mother at conception and align it with the month of conception, and the two factors are supposed to either predict a boy or a girl."

Abby was already pulling out her phone and loading up the internet. "On it, Duckman. Ok, so what was the month of conception?" she asked Tony and Jemma.

"December," Jemma replied, one hand on her small bump.

"Aw, a Christmas baby!" Abby sighed. "Ok, which means you were still twenty-nine… so according to the Chinese lunar calendar you're having a…. girl!"

"I still think it's a boy," Tony insisted.

"Well, why don't we do the ring test? See what that says?" Palmer suggested.

"Ziva, do you have some thread or something?" McGee asked and Ziva nodded, rising from her seat.

"I think I can shovel something up."

"Dig," Tony called after her.

"And what do you dig with, Tony?" she retorted.

"Depends on what I'm digging for," he grinned.

Ziva returned from the kitchen with a piece of string and Jemma carefully eased her wedding ring off her finger and handed it to Ziva to put on the string.

"I hope I can fit it back on afterwards," Jemma said glumly, looking at her swollen fingers.

Tony caught her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly as Ziva readied the string.

All eyes were on the string as she held it over Jemma's stomach and dropped it.

"Side to side," McGee noted.

"That's a boy!" Abby cried.

Tony grinned triumphantly. "See?"

"One said boy, one said girl. Does that mean twins?" Ziva noted and Tony blanched.

"No! No twins!" he said firmly and they all laughed.

"Is there another test you know of that we can try, Dr Mallard? As a tie-breaker?" Palmer asked Ducky.

Ducky sighed. "Well, I do remember reading something that if you add a tablespoon of _Drano _to a cup of the expectant mothers' urine, it is supposed to turn green to signify a girl, and blue for a boy."

Jemma wrinkled her nose. "You know what, why don't we just wait til September and see? I pee in a cup enough at my doctor's appointments."

Abby giggled. "Ok. Hey, anyone fancy a pool?" she suggested.

"I'm in," Tony said immediately, and Jemma raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? We don't know what it is and we agreed we're not going to find out. Babies are expensive. May as well try and make some money," he defended himself and Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. But I'm so telling the baby this story."

"Fine. I'm telling it how you play the _Wicked _soundtrack to it every night," he replied.

Tony, Abby and Ziva said boy, and Ducky, McGee and Palmer said it was a girl. They all put in twenty dollars, and Abby was planning to ask around the NCIS office on Monday.

"Gibbs, what about you?" Abby asked.

Gibbs hadn't planned to participate, but Abby stared at him imploringly until he reached for his wallet.

"Boy," he said simply, and Abby and Tony high-fived one another.

"Jem, you want a bet?" McGee asked Jemma, who shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

When Tony and Jemma got home that night, he turned to her suspiciously.

"You really have no gut instinct whether it's a boy or a girl? No maternal urges?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "No, Tony. I have no idea, and I really don't care. As long as the baby's healthy, I-"

Tony looked up immediately, worried as she stopped talking mid-sentence.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, jumping up from the couch.

Jemma shook her head silently, taking his hand and pressing it to her stomach. Tony frowned in confusion at first, and then he felt it- a slight fluttering against his hand.

His jaw dropped open as he stared up at his wife.

"Is that… the baby?"

Jemma nodded tearily. "That's it."

Tony was stunned. "Wow… I mean, you see it in the movies, but…"

Jemma laughed as she kissed him. And when he took his hand away, Tony swore his palm was still tingling where he'd felt the motion against it.

As far as he was concerned, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Not even seeing the sonagram had made him truly realise that there was a tiny person growing inside his wife that they had created.

But feeling it… Tony wasn't quite prepared for the rush of love he felt for his unborn child.

On Monday morning, Tony was up at five-thirty to go for a run. He took Pongo with him, the Dalmatian loved running with Tony. The air was brisk, but he could tell it was going to be a fine day. Hopefully they'd catch a new case- at least it usually meant getting outside and out of the office.

Granted, most of their cases involved dead bodies, which had a tendency to dim the mood somewhat, but all in all, Tony _hated _being stuck behind his desk doing paperwork.

He got back home at about quarter past six. Just enough time to shower, change and grab a quick breakfast before going to work. Taking off Pongo's leash, he gently pushed the dog towards his water bowl before heading upstairs at a jog.

"Jem, you up?" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

No answer met him, as he headed upstairs. "Jemma?"

Abruptly, he stopped dead at the top of the stairs. Jemma was kneeling on the floor in the hallway, her face white and one hand clutching her stomach. In a split second, Tony was by her side.

"Jem? Jemma, what's wrong?" he asked, completely terrified.

Jemma shook her head, her free hand grasping Tony's tightly. "I don't know. Something- something really hurts!" she gasped. "Tony… the baby…"

Tony's instincts kicked in, and he shook his head, sweeping Jemma into his arms and standing up.

"No. Don't think that. Everything's going to be fine," he promised, already heading for the stairs. "We're going to get you to the hospital, just to be on the safe side, okay?"

She nodded, trembling and Tony continued to mumble faint reassurances as he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the door.

_It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay, _he repeated to himself like a mantra.

He just hoped he wasn't lying.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**Chapter 26**

Gibbs felt a major sense of déjà vu as he drove the NCIS sedan towards Tony and Jemma's house later that morning. This time though, he couldn't comfort himself with the thought that his gut was peaceful.

It had been churning all morning, and when Tony didn't arrive for work and neither the home phone, his cell or Jemma's was picking up, Gibbs didn't even wait until eight o'clock before beckoning an equally worried Ziva and McGee to the sedan.

"They're at the hospital."

Gibbs swivelled immediately to face Tony's neighbour, standing on his neighbouring drive in his robe, the paper in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked, trying to rack his brain if Tony had mentioned a doctor's appointment for Jemma that morning.

He hadn't.

The neighbour's face was grim. "I was putting my cat out, about twenty past six. Saw Tony carry Jemma out to the car. He looked like he was in a hurry. I heard him say they were going to the hospital."

Gibbs' gut clenched. "Thanks," he said and trotted back to the car.

"Boss, did you-?" McGee began, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Hospital."

He saw McGee and Ziva exchange worried looks, but ignored them as he turned on the ignition and pressed down on the accelerator hard.

He told them to wait in the car, but Ziva and McGee both ignored Gibbs' order and followed him into the hospital, which if he wasn't so worried, would have made Gibbs proud. Instead, he marched up to the reception desk, where a nurse was on a computer.

"Jemma DiNozzo?"

The nurse glanced up at Gibbs briefly, then typed something onto the computer.

"Room 126," she told him and Gibbs strode off without another word, McGee and Ziva right behind him.

None of them spoke, until Gibbs could see room 126 in his sight.

"Wait here for a moment," he said to his agents quietly, and Ziva nodded in agreement as she and McGee fell back.

Gibbs braced himself as he neared the room, not sure what he'd see inside. Jemma was lying in bed, asleep it seemed. Her face was pale, but peaceful. Tony, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair beside the bed, anything but asleep or peaceful.

He was wearing sweats and his old OSU hooded sweatshirt, and his elbows were resting on his knees, his hands over his mouth as he watched his wife sleep. Gibbs saw his eyes were red.

His heart aching and gut churning, Gibbs stepped forward and tapped lightly on the door.

"Hey."

Tony's gaze whipped over to the door, and he seemed stunned to see Gibbs there. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat was closed and wouldn't work. All he knew was that he was overwhelmingly relieved to see Gibbs there, because his boss would know what to do. Gibbs always knew what to do.

He stood up silently, and walked swiftly over to the door. The wave of emotion, of sadness, and pain, and hopelessness built up in him with every step; and before he'd even really realised what he was doing, he'd flung himself on Gibbs in a hug that would have made Abby proud, clutched the back of his Boss's jacket and was sobbing into Gibbs' shoulder like a baby.

Gibbs didn't hesitate to return the hug, although it wasn't exactly a common occurrence between the two men; and he raised a hand, and placed it on the base of Tony's neck, feeling him shake and just letting him get a hold on himself.

Behind them, Ziva and McGee were watching the scene silently. Both had tears in their eyes. They didn't know what had happened, but Ziva didn't think she had ever realised how strong the bond between Tony and Gibbs was. She knew that Tony saw Gibbs as a father figure, they all did practically; but it was clearly visible in this moment that Gibbs saw Tony almost like a son.

When Tony had gained control of himself somewhat, he pulled away, but Gibbs kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some coffee," he said quietly.

Tony shook his head. "No, I- I can't leave Jem alone."

"I will sit with her, Tony," Ziva offered, stepping forward.

Tony hesitated, then nodded. "Thanks, Ziva," he said quietly.

McGee was at a loss of what to do. "I'll- I'll go get the coffee," he said and hurried off before Gibbs could do anything more than nod approvingly.

Gibbs led Tony to some seats just down the hall from Jemma's room and sat beside him.

"What happened, Tony?" he asked softly.

Tony stared at his shoes silently for a moment. "Came home from my run this morning… found Jemma on the floor. She could barely move, she was in so much pain."

He saw the image in his mind as he spoke and clenched his eyes shut momentarily, before continuing.

"They thought she was going to lose the baby, she was having contractions…"

Gibbs didn't know a lot about childbirth, but he knew that was bad. "She and the baby okay?"

Tony nodded. "For now. They… they're going to keep an eye on her throughout the rest of the pregnancy. She was bleeding and her blood-pressure was low… I can't believe this is happening. We felt it move on Friday night, after dinner."

Gibbs closed his eyes. "Christ, Tony."

Tony sounded and looked just completely broken as he stared at the floor.

"I could have lost them both, Gibbs," he repeated shakily.

Gibbs knew that pain all too well, and was the last thing he'd wish upon Tony. Especially the baby… at least he'd gotten eight years with Kelly.

"Uh, Tony?"

Gibbs and Tony looked up in unison to see McGee there with cups of coffee.

"Thanks, Tim," Tony murmured as he accepted his, and McGee nodded wordlessly as he handed one to Gibbs and walked away, giving them their privacy.

"How did you find me?" Tony asked suddenly, turning to Gibbs with a frown. "Wait, what time is it?"

"About 0830," Gibbs replied.

Tony looked stricken and he felt around for his cell. "Dammit! I must have left my cell at home. Sorry, Boss… I know how you feel about apologies, but I know I broke rule three and I should have called-"

"_Hey_," Gibbs cut him off, squeezing his shoulder. "This is more important. Got it? _Forget_ the rules for a second."

Tony nodded, his hand shaking as he run it through his hair.

"I… I didn't know what to do, Boss," he said shakily.

Gibbs sighed, keeping his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know, Tony. I know."

They sat there in silence for a while before Gibbs spoke again.

"Did the doctors say what happens now?"

Tony nodded slowly. "We have to be careful. Very careful. Extra check-ups, bed rest if needed… they don't want to wait too long. They said a bunch of medical reasons I don't understand… I think maybe something to do with her medical history… As soon as it's safe for the baby to be born, they want to do a C-section and get it out."

Gibbs nodded. "OK. When will that be?"

Tony ran a hand down his face as he tried to recall the details. "Thirty-seven weeks, I think. Late August?"

Gibbs nodded again. "Ok. So, we just have to get to August."

Tony blinked and looked at Gibbs. "_'We', _Boss?"

"We," Gibbs affirmed.

Tony gave a faint smile. "Ok," he agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I was really happy to read everyone's thoughts on chapter 26. It's one of my favs, and honestly- that moment with Tony and Gibbs in the hospital? That was the moment I thought of and then based this whole story around.**

**Chapter 27**

When Gibbs heard his front door open and shut, and footsteps head towards the basement one night in early July, he looked up from the boat, confused. The most likely suspect for it to be was Tony, who he knew was on surveillance duty with Ziva for the night.

So he was completely surprised to see a seven-month pregnant Jemma slowly making her way down the basement stairs.

"Hey," he said hastily, dropping his tools and hurrying over to help her. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Jemma smiled. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You could have called," Gibbs said pointedly, helping her to sit on a sawhorse and she shook her head.

"I didn't want to do this over the phone."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You could have called and I would have come over," he corrected her. "Can you even fit behind the wheel anymore?"

"Just," she admitted.

"And I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not completely… not yet," Jemma replied. "Just as much as possible. But this was important."

Gibbs sat down on another sawhorse, and looked at her. "So, what was so important?"

Jemma bit her lip. "I was… I was hoping you could talk to Tony."

Gibbs frowned. "What about?"

Jemma had gone into pre-term labour three more times since April, and her blood pressure kept changing, one time too high, then the next alarmingly low. Each time the doctors had been able to stop the contractions, but Tony was still worried.

Gibbs had never seen Tony act more careful, overprotective or gentle towards his pregnant wife than he had in the past few months. But so far, everything was going well. Jemma had managed to make it to the end of the school year, and she was taking no risks with her health or the baby's… until now, that is.

Jemma took a deep breath and looked up at Gibbs. "Tony's scared."

"Perfectly normal for a first time father," Gibbs assured her.

"No, I don't mean that!" Jemma protested, and then sighed. "I don't know how to explain this… of course he has a right to be scared. I'm scared too, of course I am. Feeling the contractions, and knowing it's too soon… but I'm thinking of names, and thinking about the nursery and trying to get everything ready for when the baby comes."

Gibbs nodded, not quite understanding. "OK."

"But Tony won't," Jemma continued. "Every time I ask him what he thinks of a name, or a paint colour, or furniture for the nursery… I get a one syllable answer and he changes the subject as fast as possible."

"So, why do you want me to talk to him?" Gibbs asked her.

"Because I don't want Tony to miss out on this," Jemma replied simply. "I know what he's doing. He's scared, so he's trying to distance himself. But he _needs_ to be involved in this, Jethro. He needs to be a part of it, because he'll regret it later. And he listens to you. _Please _talk to him?"

There were tears in Jemma's eyes and Gibbs gently wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"OK," he agreed quietly. "I'll talk to him. Just leave it with me."

Jemma relaxed and returned the hug gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gibbs planted a swift kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, I'll drive you home," he said, releasing her and standing up.

Jemma began to protest, but Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow at her, and she relented.

"Ok," she agreed, taking the hand he offered to help her to her feet and they headed out of the basement.

When Tony came home the next day, exhausted after a whole night of surveillance, the house was quiet.

"Jem?"

Tony headed upstairs and was startled to see Gibbs in the empty room he and Jemma had decided at the beginning of the pregnancy would be the nursery.

"Boss? What are you doing here?" he asked, completely bewildered. "McGee showed up to relieve Ziva and me, said you were on your way. Where's Jemma?"

"With Abby and Lucy. Ziva'll be on her way there too, I reckon."

Tony was still confused. "What about McGee?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Hogstrom owed me a favour. He's covering for me with McGee."

"And you are…?" Tony asked slowly.

"Helping you."

"Helping me _what_? Boss, I haven't slept in like eighteen hours," Tony complained.

Gibbs handed Tony a paintbrush. "You're running out of time to get the nursery together. Thought today was as good a day as any. You want to change or you alright to paint in that?"

Tony gaped at Gibbs momentarily. "Boss, I don't think-"

"Either go change or open the paint can," Gibbs cut him off firmly.

Tony blinked and then slowly bent down and opened the large tin of paint, not seeing Gibbs' smile of satisfaction.

Tony and Jemma had picked the paint out months ago, a gender-neutral shade of light green.

The two men painted in silence for a while, until Tony could stand it no longer and broke it.

"Boss, what's this about? We're in the middle of a case, you don't just let other agents jump in," he said, turning to face his boss.

Gibbs put down his paintbrush and turned to face Tony.

"This is about you."

"What _about _me?" Tony demanded.

"DiNozzo, you're about to become a father," Gibbs reminded him. "This room has been empty for months. Have you and Jemma picked names yet?"

Tony stared at Gibbs, and then something clicked. "Jemma talked to you."

Gibbs nodded, not seeing the point in denying it. "Yep."

Tony sighed, then sat down on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall to the one they were painting.

"She's worried about you," Gibbs said.

"I didn't want to jinx it," Tony admitted. "Anything could still happen."

"And nothing could happen," Gibbs retorted, joining him on the floor.

"But what if something does happen?" Tony stressed.

"And what if nothing happens?"

"_Gibbs!" _Tony looked at him, his eyes pleading for Gibbs to understand. "What if something happens? What if I lose them both? Or what if I have to choose?"

Gibbs sighed. "I can't answer that, Tony," he said quietly.

"But you can't prepare for the worst," he reprimanded him gently.

"Jemma's not."

"I know," Tony sighed. "But… I can't help but think about everything bad that could happen."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Look. Once that baby is born, no matter what happens, your life is never going to be the same again. The pregnancy is actually the _least_ stressful time. Do you really want to remember it like _this?_"

"No," Tony admitted.

"Then get off your ass and help me paint," Gibbs said, standing as he did so.

Tony gave him a wry grin and did as ordered.

Between the two of them, they got the room painted. Tony was surprised when Gibbs informed him there was furniture- a crib, change table, dresser and rocking chair in the garage.

"Where did that come from?" Tony demanded as they headed downstairs to get it.

"It's James and Elisa's old stuff from David and Maggie. I picked it up this morning before you got here," Gibbs said simply.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You and Jemma planned _all_ this last night?"

"Yep."

"What exactly is she doing over at Abby's?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know, DiNozzo. I wasn't involved in _that _part. I just rang Abby and told her to occupy Jemma for a few hours."

Tony could only imagine what Abby had planned.

When they entered the garage, Tony stopped short. Sure enough, there was all the furniture. Except the rocking chair, he could tell immediately, was not second-hand. It was too new for that, and Tony recognised Gibbs' craftsmanship with only a glance.

"Boss…"

Gibbs shrugged. "Had some spare wood lying around a few months ago. Thought may as well put it to good use."

There was a lump in Tony's throat. "It's… it's really great, Boss. Jemma will love it."

"Good. Then don't scratch it," was all Gibbs said gruffly, and Tony rolled his eyes.

Jemma did love the rocking chair, she cried when Abby, Lucy and Ziva brought her home and Tony led her carefully upstairs to see the finished nursery.

"Thank you," she said softly to Gibbs, hugging him tightly.

Gibbs knew she wasn't saying thank you just for the rocking chair, it was already obvious that the day had helped Tony. His shoulders seemed lighter, and there was genuine excitement in his eyes as he showed Abby and Ziva every detail of the room.

"You're welcome," he replied and then said his goodbyes and left.

Tony would be just fine, he knew; and if he had had any doubts, his final conversation with Tony on the subject had satisfied them.

"_If _something was going to happen," he'd told him quietly, speaking from experience. "You grieve, and then you find a way to deal with it."

Tony had grimaced. "Uh, thanks Boss. But I don't have a basement and I don't think the garage is big enough to build a boat."

Gibbs had head slapped him in reply, but was hiding a smile as he did so.

That night when they were alone, Tony wrapped Jemma in his arms.

"Thank you. For going to Gibbs."

Jemma smiled. "I know how important he is to you. And I figured if anyone could get through to you, it would be Jethro."

Tony chuckled. "I was scared. I am scared," he admitted. "I don't want to lose you. Either of you," he said, one hand resting on her stomach.

"I'm scared too," Jemma replied. "I hate the idea of losing the baby, I love it so much already. Don't give up on me. And don't give up on the baby. I'm a cancer survivor, and you've been shot, kidnapped and infected with the plague. This kid has the genes to be just as stubborn as us," she grinned and Tony laughed.

"I know that," he teased back and kissed her.

"I love you."

Jemma smiled. "I love you too."

_Two months, _Tony reminded himself. At the most, they had to make it through the next two months. He could do that- _they _could do that.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my creation or property- I own all the DVDs though.**

**AN. I apologise for the sucky ending. Truth is, I wasn't sure how to end it. I had a bit more planned, but decided it would work better as a mini-sequel if anyone's interested? **

**Chapter 28**

One morning in August, Gibbs had barely sat down at his desk before one Abby Scuito came barrelling into the bullpen.

"_Gibbs! _Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Gibbs rose in alarm, thinking something was seriously wrong. "Abby, what's happened?" he demanded.

Abby was breathless, clearly she'd run up the stairs from her lab rather than take the elevator.

"We have to go!" she insisted.

"Go where, Abby?" Ziva asked, also standing from her seat.

"The hospital," Abby replied, and McGee's eyes widened as he rose hastily.

"Wait, what? Why? Tony?" he asked and Abby nodded.

Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to understand what was happening.

"Abby, what's happened? Is it Jemma and the baby?"

She nodded. "Tony sent me this text message a minute ago. Look!"

She shoved her phone into Gibb's face, who blinked and pulled it back so he could actually read the message.

"_Good morning, Auntie Abby! Round up the family and come meet your godson," _he read aloud.

It took Gibbs a moment to register what he was reading.

"It's a boy?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged grins. "Jemma had a boy?" McGee asked, completely thrilled considering he'd bet it was a girl.

"Are she and the baby alright?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"I thought she was booked in for a C-section next week," McGee said and Abby rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone back from Gibbs.

"Guys, I don't know everything! But you're missing the important part of the message!"

Ziva frowned. "What is that, Abby?"

Abby gestured as though it were obvious. "_Round up the family and come meet your godson," _she read out, and then bounced excitedly on her toes.

"They're asking me to be godmother!"

Gibbs smiled. "Congratulations, Abs."

She was beaming. "Thank you, Gibbs! Now, can we go? Please? I want to see the baby!"

"Are Ducky and Palmer here yet? Do they know?" McGee asked.

"I left Ducky a message. They'll find it when they get in," Abby replied, then turned pleading eyes on Gibbs.

He didn't make her wait too long before agreeing.

"Let's go," he said and Abby squealed.

"Yay! Thank you, Gibbs! I call shotgun!" she exclaimed happily, dancing towards the elevator.

"Dammit," McGee muttered as they followed, and Ziva laughed.

When the four of them entered Jemma's hospital room, she was awake, alone and glowing with happiness.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked after hugging Jemma excitedly.

"He went to the nursery to get the baby. We figured you wouldn't be long," she replied with a smile.

Gibbs studied her carefully. She was pale and tired, but she was in great spirits.

"So, what happened? I thought you were booked in for a C-section next week?" McGee asked her and Jemma chuckled.

"So did we. My waters broke about midnight last night, and five hours later after we got here, he was born. That was pretty much it."

"And are you alright?" McGee asked and Jemma nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm fine, thanks Tim. I lost a bit of blood, so they gave me a transfusion, but the doctor said we're both healthy, and there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to have a healthy, drama-free pregnancy in the future."

"Tony must be very happy," Ziva said warmly and Jemma laughed.

"He is. I think he would have been just as happy with a girl, but he likes knowing he was right."

"Sounds like DiNozzo," Gibbs said and they all laughed.

"Should I be offended here?"

The team all whipped around to see Tony in the doorway, with a small bundle in his arms.

Immediately, tears sprung to Abby's eyes.

"Oh, _Tony!"_

Tony crossed the room and placed the baby in Jemma's arms, and they all crowded around to see.

"He looks just like you, Tony," Ziva commented in wonder.

It was true, he was a mini-DiNozzo, there wasn't much resemblance to Jemma at all.

"What's his name?" McGee asked them.

"Alexander," Tony replied proudly. "After Jem's father."

"Alexander DiNozzo," Abby sounded out slowly. "I like it! So… is it Alex? Or Xander?"

The new parents exchanged a glance. "We're not sure yet," Jemma admitted. "We didn't want to commit to Alex or Xander until we know which one he suits best."

"Although, the nurses have come up with AJ, and I'm kinda liking it," Tony admitted.

"AJ?" Ziva repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It's short for Alexander Jethro," Jemma explained, smiling at Gibbs. "Alexander Jethro DiNozzo."

Gibbs froze, and Abby was crying quietly, as she looked at the baby. "Alexander Jethro… he is definitely an AJ," she said decidedly, wiping her eyes and Tony grinned.

"I know, right?"

Tony's eyes flickered up and met Gibbs' for an instant and Gibbs couldn't think of anything to say.

Everyone had to hold the baby, of course. They debated 'Alex' vs. 'Xander' vs. 'AJ' for a while, finally agreeing that the newest and smallest member of Team Gibbs was more of an 'Alex', but 'AJ' should definitely stick.

Then Gibbs suggested they leave to give Jemma a rest.

Abby pouted. "I don't want to go back to work!" she complained. "This is such a great day!"

"You don't have to, Abigail."

They all turned as Ducky entered the room.

"What do you mean, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, as I was leaving the Navy Yard to come here, I ran into Director Vance," Ducky said. "When I explained where I was going and why, he said to convey his most sincere congratulations and best wishes to the new parents, and to give Team Gibbs the day off in celebration."

Abby gasped happily. "Really? Oh, Vance is _so _getting an awesome Christmas present this year!"

"Abby, it's only August," McGee reminded her, but she ignored him.

"I still think we should go," Gibbs said, although he certainly wasn't complaining about a day off.

"Would you mind taking Tony with you?" Jemma asked him. "He's exhausted."

"No, I'm not! And I'm right here," Tony replied pointedly.

Gibbs looked at Tony and could see how tired he was. "Come on, DiNozzo. I'll take you home."

Tony was reluctant, but eventually, he agreed and managed to tear himself away from his wife and son, leaving her in the company of Ducky.

Tony too tired to drive, so Gibbs left Ziva, McGee and Abby with the NCIS sedan, and drove Tony's car with Tony back to his place.

"So how was it?"

Tony chuckled. "When Jem told me her waters had broken, I panicked a little," he admitted. "I didn't know what was happening, and I was sure that something awful was going to happen. But once we got to the hospital, it all happened so fast… it was amazing seeing him be born."

Gibbs smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You want to go home, or to my place?" Gibbs asked him.

Tony glanced at him. "Boss, there is a very real chance I will fall asleep within seconds," he warned him.

Gibbs snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time you fell asleep at mine."

That was true, Tony admitted. "Ok, yours."

When they entered Gibbs' house, Tony headed immediately for the couch. Gibbs was going to upstairs and change, but then stopped.

"Tony?"

"Yeah. Boss?"

Tony turned in the doorway to the living room, and Gibbs paused, unsure just how to say what he needed to say.

"Thank you, Tony," he said finally.

Tony grinned, not needing any more explanation. "You're welcome, Boss. And uh, Boss?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Tony looked almost shy as he opened his mouth.

"Jem and I were wondering… were hoping… if you'd be godfather," he asked nervously.

Gibbs smiled softly. "I'd be honoured, Tony," he answered and Tony let out a relieved sigh.

Gibbs held out a hand to Tony's to shake, but Tony ignored that and hugged him swiftly. Gibbs returned the hug tightly, and then gave Tony a gentle push towards the couch.

"Get some sleep, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded happily. "On it, Boss."

By the time Gibbs had changed into old jeans and a t-shirt and trotted back downstairs, Tony was snoring softly on the couch.

Gibbs smiled and headed to the basement.

* * *

><p>Alexander Jethro DiNozzo was, Abby declared him, "the happiest baby in the entire world."<p>

And although everyone usually called him Alex, "AJ" continued to stick, usually by Tony, Abby and Gibbs. He still looked very much like Tony at three months, although his personality seemed to be more like Jemma's.

"Thank heavens for that," Ziva teased Tony.

Tony was surprised by how much he loved his son, and he had a greater sympathy for Gibbs now for what he had gone through losing Shannon and Kelly. He was slightly dismayed how fast Jemma forgot the worry they'd faced throughout the pregnancy and the pain from labour and was eager to have another child. Tony managed to convince her they'd talk about it in a year, he was sure he'd need that long to forget it.

On Jemma and Tony's one year wedding anniversary, they left Alex with Gibbs. Tony had once again surprised Jemma with tickets to _Wicked _in New York. They were just going overnight, as neither could bear to be away from their son for too long.

And they were both nervous about leaving him, although neither had any doubts that he would be in safe hands with Gibbs.

"Would you two get out of here?" he demanded in exasperation, when Tony and Jemma were reluctant to actually leave.

"Ok, going, Boss. We're going," Tony said quickly and left with final goodbyes.

Gibbs rolled his eyes fondly as he held Alex in his arms and watched Tony and Jemma drive away.

"Just you and me, kid," he said to Alex, once they were alone.

Alex gurgled happily at him, and Gibbs smiled.

Evidently, the kid was okay with that. And so was he.

**The End**


End file.
